<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1D | Let Me Love You by BeautifulRain2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610078">1D | Let Me Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020'>BeautifulRain2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amsterdam, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Appendicitis, Asthma, Asthma attack, Broken Bones, Choking, Claustrophobia, Deaf, Doctors, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Niam - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Recovery, Seizures, Surgery, collapse, concussion, dizzy - Freeform, drugged, falls - Freeform, ill, injured, kidney, larry - Freeform, sick, spiked, transplant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from: 1D | I'm Right Here.</p><p>Niam and Larry must now survive through spiked drinks, asthma attacks, several serious surgeries and kidney failure.</p><p>It's set in 2014 to 2015 after Zayn left the band.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Louis Hearing Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>
“Alright, who’s stolen my phone charger?” Niall asked as he came into the room.<br/>
“Not any of us.”<br/>
“I think Zayn borrowed it a few hours ago.”<br/>
“Ok,” He said before he left again. The concert had gone well and we were all relaxing backstage as we waiting for our car arrive to take us back to the hotel. It was taking a while and there had been some commotion in the corridors, but none of us cared as this was normal and it good to have some time to ourselves.</p><p>About 10 minutes later, Niall returned.<br/>
“Get out here lads, Zayn’s gone,” Niall told us in a serious voice.<br/>
“Gone? What do you mean, he’s gone?” Liam asked.<br/>
“He got on a plane half an hour ago.”<br/>
“A plane where?”<br/>
“Home. He’s left the band. He’s just packed up and left.”<br/>
“What? You can’t be serious,” I said as Paul came into the room.<br/>
“We’re very serious. Meeting boys, now,” Paul told us and we followed him into a room that was full of our management staff.<br/>
“So Zayn’s left? Just like that?”<br/>
“How do we know that he’s left the band and that he’s not just homesick?” Harry asked as we all sat down at the table.<br/>
“He called me an hour and a half ago and said that he needed a plane. He told me that he was quitting the band and I tried to make him change his mind, but it didn’t worked. Something had just clicked and he was ready to go,” Zayn’s ex-security guard told us.<br/>
“Yeah, but he can’t have just left us like this.”<br/>
“He has. He said that he would text us when he lands.”<br/>
“But to not say anything and then just disappear, how could he do this to us?” Niall asked. He, along with the rest of us, was starting to get angry. How could Zayn just get up and leave like this? He was risking ruining One Direction and everything that we’d all worked really hard for over the past four years.<br/>
“The question now is, do you want to continue with One Direction?”<br/>
“Yes,” Harry, Liam, Niall and myself all answered at once without any hesitation.<br/>
“We have not worked this hard to give it all up now.”<br/>
“And we’re half way through the tour, we can’t let the fans down and I’m not going to let Zayn’s absence ruin it,” Harry said. He was mad, and this was a rare sight.<br/>
“This band is my family, I won’t give up on it so easily,” Liam said. We were a family and all of the boys were my brothers. For Zayn to leave like this broke all of our hearts. He was our brother and he’d just thrown us all away without even saying goodbye.<br/>
“We have to keep performing. The fans have done so much for us that we can’t give up on them now. I won’t let Zayn do that to them.”<br/>
“Ok. Now, I know that you boys are angry, but the media are going to find out about this,” Paul told us sternly. “You’ve got a studio day tomorrow where we can work out what’s going to happen with the next album, but until then you are all on radio silence. No communication leaves this room until we’ve made a statement to the press.”<br/>
“Ok,” We all agreed.<br/>
“I’m pissed,” Liam said as he stood up. “Zayn should have known better than to just throw us away like this.”<br/>
“He’s let us down.”<br/>
“He should have told us and at the very least, had the balls to say goodbye.”<br/>
“I thought that he was better than this,” I said as we began leaving the room.<br/>
“Where are you boys going?”<br/>
“To get a taxi and go to bed,” Harry replied. We were all angry and with our communications cut off, there was nothing left to do today. I didn’t want to know when Zayn landed. I didn’t want to know when he got home. He wasn’t with us and he’d left his family down, all I cared about now were my brothers.</p><p>The next morning, we got up early to head to the studio and to avoid the large crowds of fans that would soon gather around the hotel. Our management was going to make an announcement about Zayn when myself and the boys had arrived at the studio. We began making our way down the stairs as Paul hung back to hear news from the management team. About half way down, I tripped and fell.<br/>
“Louis!” I heard the other boys cry out after me before my head hit the metal hand rail and everything went black.</p><p>I felt sick and dizzy. Everything was still black and I could tell that I was lying on my side on the ground.<br/>
“Can you hear me Lou?” Came Harry’s gentle voice. “Come on love, come back round for me.”<br/>
“Do we know how hard he hit his head?” Came Liam’s voice.<br/>
“No, but it sounded pretty bad.”<br/>
“It did.”<br/>
“Come on honey,” Harry said as he shook me gently.<br/>
“Is he still unconscious?” Came Paul’s voice as I heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.<br/>
“Yeah, we’ve haven’t seen any signs of him waking up.”<br/>
“Have you moved him?”<br/>
“No, he’s still lying how he landed.”<br/>
“Right,” Paul said as my head ached and I groaned.<br/>
“Louis?” Harry asked me quickly, but softly.<br/>
“Are you back with us Louis?”<br/>
“Murgh.”<br/>
“Try not to move Louis,” Harry said as he put his hands onto my body to stop me moving. “Does anything hurt?”<br/>
“My head,” I groaned.<br/>
“Is it just your head? Does anything else hurt?” Liam asked.<br/>
“Just my head.”<br/>
“Do you think that you can sit up Louis?” Paul asked and I nodded. Three different sets of hands helped me to sit up before I rested my weight rest against Harry.<br/>
“Can you open your eyes for me love?” Harry asked and I tried to open them. “That’s it, come on,” He encouraged me and when I opened them, I saw Niall crouching in-front of me.<br/>
“Hey Louis. You’ve taken a nasty fall down the stairs but you doing well,” Niall told me and I nodded.<br/>
“I think you’re bleeding Louis,” Liam said and I saw everyone’s gaze moved to Harry’s shirt.<br/>
“Yeah, Louis there’s blood. Can you sit up a bit for me?” Harry asked and I took my weight off him the best that I could. “Yeah, your ear’s bleeding.”<br/>
“My ear?”<br/>
“Yeah. Come here,” Harry said before I leant against him once more and he wrapped his arms around me.<br/>
“Louis, look at me,” Paul said as he knelt in-front of me and held his finger up. “Follow my finger. Good, now look straight at me. Good lad.”<br/>
“What are you doing?” I asked, still in a bit of a daze. There was a ringing sound in my left ear but I didn’t pay too much attention to it.<br/>
“Checking to see if you’ve caused yourself any serious injuries, I don’t think you have but we’ll get a doctor to have a look at you just in case.”<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“Does your ear hurt at all love?”<br/>
“I don’t know, it feels kinda numb.”<br/>
“Ok,” Harry said before he kissed me. “Do you think you can stand up with some help?” Harry asked and I nodded. All the boys helped me up and Harry wrapped his arm around my waist. “How’s that?”<br/>
“Good.”<br/>
“Ok boys, let’s get you all to the car,” Paul said and we all began walking down the stairs.<br/>
“How are you doing?” Harry asked me half way down.<br/>
“Ok, but I think I’m getting a bit of vertigo,” I said and Harry stopped.<br/>
“Do you want to sit down for a second?”<br/>
“Yeah just,” I said as I closed my eyes.<br/>
“Ok love, here we go,” Harry said as he helped me to sit down.<br/>
“What’s the matter?” Liam asked.<br/>
“He’s got a bit of vertigo,” Harry told him before I felt Liam moving his hand in circles around my back.<br/>
“Just take a minute mate,” Liam told me but his voice sounded distant and far away.<br/>
“Everything ok boys?” Paul asked as he came over.<br/>
“Yeah, he just needs a minute,” Harry told him, and a few minutes later I felt well enough to stand.<br/>
“Ok, let’s go Harry.”<br/>
“Are you sure Lou?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Alright love,” Harry said and I let both him and Liam help me out to the car.</p><p>It was only a short drive and the boys were reassuring me as I rested my head against Harry’s shoulder. Their voices sounded weird, like they were far away and I was becoming worried. Had something happened to my hearing? And why had my ear been bleeding?<br/>
“Alright boys, we’re here,” Paul said as he got out of the car and opened the door.<br/>
“I want to stay with Louis,” Harry said. “Just for his doctor’s appointment. He’s not ok and I want to look after him.”<br/>
“Ok,” Paul agreed. “Niall and Liam, you two go in and start recording your parts, I’m sure that we’ll join you soon.”<br/>
“Ok, we’ll see you soon mate.”<br/>
“Yeah, good luck for the doctors.”<br/>
“Thanks,” I replied and both Niall and Liam left.<br/>
“How are you doing?” Harry asked me before the car set off once more.<br/>
“My ear feels funny, and I’ve got a killer headache.”<br/>
“Oh, I know baby,” Harry said before he kissed me. I didn’t like being so vulnerable like this, but I didn’t have a choice and I just wanted to know what was going on.</p><p>When we got to the doctors, Paul asked for an emergency appointment at the desk before Harry helped me walk to the examination room.<br/>
“Hello Louis, I’m doctor Shaw.”<br/>
“Hello,” I replied as Harry helped me to sit down onto the bed.<br/>
“Do you need me to stay Louis, or are you going to be ok?”<br/>
“I think I’ll be ok, thanks Harry.”<br/>
“Alright love,” Harry said before he planted a kiss onto my cheek and left.<br/>
“Ok,” Dr Shaw began. “Can you tell me what happened Louis?”<br/>
“I tripped and fell down some stairs. I knocked myself out and my head hurts.”<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“My ears are hurting too, they…” I paused and glanced at the door.<br/>
“You’re safe here Louis, anything you tell me will be entirely confidential,” The doctor said and I looked at him. I didn’t want him to think that I was scared of Harry or anything like that.<br/>
“I know, I’m not scared. Well I am, but not about…” I said before I raised a hand to my head. “Not about Harry, about…” I said as I pointed at my ears.<br/>
“Are you having some trouble hearing?” Dr Shaw asked and I nodded.<br/>
“Yeah,” I croaked as my throat clammed up and tears filled my eyes. I hadn’t realised quite how scared I was about the whole situation.<br/>
“Alright. I know that it can be a scary thing, especially for people your age., but will you let me have a look?” Dr Shaw asked and I nodded. “Good lad,” He said before he got some equipment out. “Does anything else hurt from your fall?”<br/>
“No. I hit my head pretty hard but,” I said before I sniffled to help get rid of the tears. “It’s nothing that a few painkillers won’t cure.”<br/>
“Ok,” Dr Shaw said before he brought the equipment over. “Is it both of your ears or just one?”<br/>
“Both but. My right one’s worse.”<br/>
“Ok, I’ll have a look at that one first,” He told me softly and I turned my head to the left. I felt a few tears fall down my face as he inspected my ear. I felt him put something into it before he rested his hand onto my shoulder. “Can you hear anything?” He asked, but just his voice sounded really distant.<br/>
“No. Just your voice, but you sound far away.”<br/>
“Ok,” He said before he removed the device from my ear. More tears fell down my face as I knew that it wasn’t going to be good news. There was a shutter sound, like a camera taking a picture, before I heard him move over to his computer and I turned around to face him. He brought a picture of my inner ear up onto the screen but to me it was all just flesh and soft tissue. “Would you like to have a break and some water?” He asked me when he turned back round.<br/>
“In a minute, could you finish having a look. Please.”<br/>
“Ok,” He said before he came back over and I turned to my right hand side. I tried to stop myself from crying, but it was all getting too much. I had just tripped down the stairs, yet here I was in a doctor’s office being examined for permanent damage to my hearing. This time, when he put the device into my hear and I heard a faint, high pitched sound.<br/>
“I can hear that,” I said.<br/>
“Is it loud or quiet?”<br/>
“Quiet.”<br/>
“Ok,” Dr Shaw said before he took another picture and I turned back around. After a few moments, he brought that picture onto his screen and put the two side by side before turning back to me. “Would you like some water now?”<br/>
“Yeah,” I said and he left the room. I looked at the pictures of my ear and there was some kind of lining that was present in one picture and not in the other. I clicked my fingers by my right ear but only I only heard sound in my left ear. I had a feeling of what was wrong, but I didn’t want to say it.<br/>
“Here you go,” Dr Shaw said as he sat beside me and handed me the water.<br/>
“Thank you,” I said before I drank it. My hands were shaking now and he took the cup off me when I finished drinking.<br/>
“Would you like me to explain?”<br/>
“Yes please,” I said and Dr Shaw went to the computer.<br/>
“Alright Louis, this is your left ear, and this your right ear,” He said as he pointed to each picture in turn. “In your left ear here, you’re seeing the ear drum that picks up vibrations and allows you to hear.”<br/>
“Ok,” I replied. It was clear to see in the picture, but that was what was missing in my right ear. I could feel more tears threatening to fall as he began his explanation of what was wrong with me.<br/>
“What you might be able to see are the small tears in the the lining of the drum. This is what’s causing the hearing in your left ear to be quieter than what you’re use to.”<br/>
“My hearing is erm. Damaged in that ear?”<br/>
“Yes. Hopefully it won’t get any worse, but I’m afraid that there’s nothing we can do to make it better.”<br/>
“Oh.”<br/>
“If it does show any signs of deterioration, I would advise seeking out medical attention.”<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“Now unfortunately, from what you might already to be able to see in the picture, is that the ear drum in your right ear has ruptured.”<br/>
“And that means that I’m…”<br/>
“Deaf. Yes, in that ear.”<br/>
“Oh,” I said as I put my aching head into my hands. I then looked at my shaking hands and I tried to play the word around in my head. Deaf. I was deaf. Only on one side, but deaf. I was crying again, and there was none beside me.<br/>
“Do you want me to get Harry for you?”<br/>
“No,” I whispered. One half of me really needed Harry, but the other half of me said that I needed to be strong.<br/>
“Are you sure? I know that this is devastating news for you.”<br/>
“You have no idea,” I whispered before we sat in silence for a few minutes. “Can you, do anything?”<br/>
“We can give your a hearing aid for your left ear and there’s a possibility of giving you a cochlear implant in your right ear.”<br/>
“And that would mean surgery?”<br/>
“Yes. We usually only do surgery on patients with profound hearing loss, so your right ear would be viable for that, and given your injury, I think there’s a good chance that you’ll be able to get your hearing back.”<br/>
“Ok,” I said as I took a shaky breath in. I didn’t want to permanently depend upon equipment attached to the side of my head, and looped into my ears. I already wasn’t a fan of the hearing pieces that we wore during our concerts, and I don’t think that I could mentally face how public my problem would become. Beyond that, it might damage my career if people knew that I was half deaf and in danger of becoming fully deaf. Singing was all that I knew how to do, and I didn’t want to loose it.<br/>
“Would you be interested in either of those options Louis?”<br/>
“I’ll erm. Have to think about it.”<br/>
“Ok. I’ll write this all up in your medical history, so when you see your normal GP they can take it forward with you ok?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Alright. Now because of the damage, you might also find that you feel dizzy or get some spells of vertigo. When this happens, just sit down and try to orientate yourself. It won’t do you any harm, and it will get better after a few minutes.”<br/>
“Ok. Thank you, for erm…”<br/>
“It’s my pleasure Louis.”</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>
When Louis came out of the examination room he seemed tired but ok.<br/>
“Hey Lou, you ok?” I asked gently as I came over and kissed him.<br/>
“Yeah,” He replied softly. “I’ve damaged my right ear a bit, so I might be dizzy and get some spells of vertigo until it’s better.”<br/>
“Ok. How long will that be love?”<br/>
“A few weeks.”<br/>
“Ok,” I said before I kissed him again.<br/>
“I’ll have a chat to the tech guys and see what we can do improve your ear protectors for the concerts,” Paul said and Louis looked at him.<br/>
“Yeah, thanks,” He said with a small smile.<br/>
“Everything else ok?”<br/>
“Yeah. My headache should go within a few days.”<br/>
“Ok. Come on then, lets join Liam and Niall alright?”<br/>
“Yeah,” Louis agreed and we walked out to the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harry Asthma Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>
We had just finished our third day in the studio without Zayn, and we were doing ok. We were focusing on the music and Paul was doing a good job of keeping us out away from the spotlight for the time being. We were letting the media frenzy go on without us, and our next show was in a few days time.</p><p>We got into the lift for the hotel and it began to rise up. We were all quiet as it ascended through the different floors and I heard Niall’s breathing start to become strained.<br/>
“You alright Niall?” I asked him and he shook his head.<br/>
“I’m getting a bit of asthma.”<br/>
“Where’s your in-hailer?”<br/>
“In your pocket.”<br/>
“Oh right,” I said as I remembered. I had put it into there for safe keeping as Niall had kept leaving it around the place. “There you go love,” I said as I handed it to him and put my hand onto his back. He took a breath in as he used it and we all watched him carefully. “You alright now Ni?” I asked after a few moments.<br/>
“Yeah. Thanks.”<br/>
“Do you have your in-hailer Harry?” Louis asked Harry and he nodded.<br/>
“Yeah, it’s in my bag.”<br/>
“Good,” Louis replied before we arrived at our floor and went to our rooms. After a brief goodnight to one another, we all went to bed. It was late and we were tired.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>
I had no idea what time it was when I woke up coughing. My throat felt raw, so I went to get some water out of my bag. I had a few sips of it between my coughs, before I sat onto the bed. After a few minutes, I was starting to find it a little hard to breathe, so I turned all the lights on and looked in my bag for my in-hailer, but found nothing. As both my coughing and breathing began to get worse, my search became frantic. I couldn’t find it, and I prayed that it hadn’t been lost or stolen.</p><p>I felt myself starting to wheeze and fear grew in my stomach. I was going into an asthma attack. I abandoned the search for my in-hailer and looked instead for my phone. I need help and I needed it now. After picking my phone up with shaking hands from the side, I leant against a wall and dialled 999. I closed my eyes as I raised the phone to my ear.<br/>
“Ambulance,” I struggled to say, but there was no response, just the ringing sound of the other end of the phone. This wasn’t how 999 worked right? There’s meant to be an operator and…</p><p>All of a sudden, my legs went from underneath me and I landed hard on the ground. Unable to hold my upper body up, I kept slid down the wall and landed on my back, on the floor. The ringing in the phone had stopped now, so there must be someone on the other end.<br/>
“Help,” I wheezed, every breath sapping more of my precious consciousness away. This couldn’t be it. I couldn’t die. Not here. Not alone.<br/>
“Harry? What is it? Why are you calling me?” Came Louis’s half asleep voice. Thank God, he was only a few doors down from me.<br/>
“Help,” I wheezed again as my lungs began to burn and my head began to swim.<br/>
“Babe? What is it? What’s wrong?” Louis asked, but I didn’t have enough breath to respond. I began gasping as my throat closed up even more. “Shit. Babe, is it your asthma?” Louis asked as I heard him moving on the other side of the phone. He was coming, he was coming to help me. “Love, please say something. Talk to me,” Louis said but I couldn’t. I lay motionless as my breathing became worse and worse, any air entering my lungs being swallowed up by my dying heart.</p><p>I was going to die.</p><p>Darkness filled my mind and it began closing in on me as I heard the door to my hotel room being rattled, like someone was trying to get in. Please, I begged. Please.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>
The sunlight was bright against my face as I sat in the field of bluebells. I had been here a lot recently, but I didn’t know had I got here or why I was here. Just like the past few days, the pixies were dancing on the flowers and the great sky turtle kept casting shadows our my face. He was called Greg, and I like him very much.</p><p>As I soaked in my surroundings and breathed in the clean air, a sharp, buzzing sound began ringing by my left ear. There weren’t any bees here, as far as I was aware, but it was getting louder. I turned around, to try and find the source of the sound, but I didn’t see anything. It kept getting louder and louder until it was surrounding me.</p><p>I opened my eyes in the dark hotel room and I turned to see my phone ringing. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Harry calling me. I frowned. Why was he calling me?<br/>
“Harry? What is it? Why are you calling me?” I asked as I picked up.<br/>
“Help,” Harry replied. His voice was strained, like he was struggling to talk. I sat up immediately, knowing that something was wrong.<br/>
“Babe? What is it? What’s wrong?” I asked, and I waited for Harry to reply. No response came, and instead I heard Harry beginning to gasp. “Shit. Babe, is it your asthma?” I asked as I got out of the bed and quickly went over to the door. Harry still didn’t reply and all I could hear over the phone was him desperately gasping for air. “Love, please say something. Talk to me,” I begged him as I went to Niall’s door. Still nothing came, as I hammered on the door. After a few seconds, a few sleepy looking Niall appeared in-front of me.<br/>
“Louis? What the hell, I was sleep.”<br/>
“Harry can’t breathe. Get Paul.”<br/>
“What? Oh fuck,” Niall said as he realised what was happening and he rushed off to find his phone. “Please hold on babe, I’m coming ok?” I begged Harry as I went to Liam’s door and hammered on that.<br/>
“Arh, Louis. What are you doing?”<br/>
“Harry can’t breathe.”<br/>
“What?!” Liam exclaimed as I went to Harry’s door and both of the boys joined me.<br/>
“Yeah, we need to get into his room,” Niall said on the phone to Paul as I hung up on Harry. I began pulling on his door to try to get it open.<br/>
“Let me try,” Liam said after thirty seconds or so, and I stepped back. He also tried to force it open, but he couldn’t. Thankfully, Paul then arrived with a member of the hotel’s security, who used a master key to get the door open.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>
Louis ran in first and knelt beside Harry. He was lying unconscious on the ground, with his phone resting in his right hand.<br/>
“Harry?” Louis asked before he put his ear to Harry’s mouth.<br/>
“Is he breathing Louis?” Niall asked as both he and I knelt beside him.<br/>
“No, I don’t think that he is,” Louis said as he put his hand onto Harry’s chest and kept listening. “He’s not breathing,” He said after a moment and he leant over Harry’s face, opened his mouth and began giving him rescue breaths.<br/>
“Get an ambulance Niall.”<br/>
“Oh it.”<br/>
“Come Harry, don’t do this to us,” I begged him.<br/>
“Does he have a pulse Liam?” Paul asked and I wrapped my fingers around Harry’s wrist.<br/>
“Yes,” I replied.<br/>
“I’ll get the defibrillator just in case,” The security guard said before he rushed off.<br/>
“It’s my friend, he’s had an asthma attack and he’s not breathing. Yes, he’s still got a pulse.”<br/>
“Breathe Harry, breathe,” Louis begged between rescue breaths.<br/>
“Come on mate.”<br/>
“Ok, I’ve got it,” The security guard said as he reappeared with the defibrillator bag and a thought came into my mind. I’d been with my sister when she had ended up in hospital after a severe asthma attack, and they’d given her adrenaline to get her airway open.<br/>
“Is there any adrenaline in there?”<br/>
“I think so,” The security guard said before he produced a needle. I quickly took it off him and got all the air out of the syringe.<br/>
“What are you doing Liam?” Paul asked.<br/>
“Giving Harry some adrenaline, I think that it’ll help to reopen his airway.”<br/>
“The operator says that’ll work,” Niall said and I pulled one of Harry’s sleeves up. Carefully, I injected him and Louis stopped the rescue breaths. When I was a kid, I had to inject myself regularly because of my kidney condition, so I knew how to do it safely.<br/>
“Come on Harry, breathe,” Louis said and we all watched Harry for any signs of life.</p><p>After an incredibly long ten seconds, Harry took a breath in. It was small and strained, but he was breathing.<br/>
“Yes,” Louis said in relief.<br/>
“It worked, he’s breathing,” Niall said into the phone.<br/>
“Not very well, but he can,” I added.<br/>
“That’s it love, that’s it,” Louis said as he ran his hand through Harry’s hair.<br/>
“Roll him onto his side,” Paul told us and I helped Louis to put Harry into the recovery position.<br/>
“Is there any more adrenaline in that bag?” I asked the security guard.<br/>
“Yes, there’s another syringe.”<br/>
“Give it to me,” I ordered and the security guard handed it to me. I injected it into Harry and his breathing improved slightly more.</p><p>A few minutes later, a paramedic arrived and Louis moved to give him some room.<br/>
“What’s his name?”<br/>
“Harry.”<br/>
“Ok. And when did the asthma attack start?”<br/>
“We don’t know. He called me about 10 minutes ago saying that he couldn’t breathe, and when we got into the room, he wasn’t breathing,” Louis explained.<br/>
“Ok, and he’s breathing now?” The paramedic asked as he took Harry’s pulse.<br/>
“Yeah. Liam gave him some adrenaline.”<br/>
“Adrenaline?”<br/>
“Yeah. Was that wrong?” I asked, fear creeping into my mind that I’d made Harry worse and not better.<br/>
“No, you’ve probably saved his life. Have you had to restart his heart as well?”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“Good. I’m going to inject him with some steroids to open his airway further before I take him to hospital. That was quick thinking Liam, will done.”<br/>
“The doctors gave it to my sister when she had an severe asthma attack, and I knew that we had to do something.”<br/>
“It’s scary for everyone, so you boys have done very well,” The paramedic said as the he put a cannula into Harry and began giving him the steroids.<br/>
“Is he going to be ok?” Louis asked as tears shone in his eyes.<br/>
“He’s responding well to the adrenaline, so that’s a promising start. It sounds like you got here just in time, and we’re going to do the best can for him ok?”<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“Come here Louis,” Niall said as he stood up and hugged Louis. I was still kneeling by Harry and his breathing was improving slowly. The paramedic put an oxygen mask over his face and moved the stretcher to beside him.<br/>
“I’m going to need hand to transfer Harry onto the stretcher before I can take him out to the ambulance.<br/>
“I’ll give you a hand,” Paul said and I moved to give him room.<br/>
“Ok, we’re going to lift him slightly and move him onto it on 3. 1, 2, 3,” The paramedic said and they moved Harry onto the stretcher. They then lifted him onto the trolley and the paramedic pulled a few blankets over him before he put some straps across his body.<br/>
“It’s going to be ok love,” Louis said as he went over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.<br/>
“Do you want to come with Harry in the ambulance?” The paramedic asked Louis as realised that he was the closest one out of all of us to Harry.<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“Ok,” The paramedic replied before he began moving Harry out of the room and through the corridor. We all followed him until Harry was put into the ambulance. Niall and I then got into a car with Paul as the ambulance drove away with blue flashing lights.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>
I was shaking and my breathing was becoming more like Harry’s with every second that passed. As I held his hand in mine, I was terrified. The paramedic had swapped the oxygen mask for a nebuliser, in order to get the drugs into Harry’s system faster. His breathing was still strained and he was gasping a little. I felt my own heart thumping inside of my chest. What if he hadn’t got to his phone in time? What if he be able to call anyone? What if I hadn’t picked the call up? What if we hadn’t been able to get the door open? What if the drugs didn’t work? What if…?</p><p>All these questions filled my mind as the ambulance drove with blue flashing lights and sirens down the road.<br/>
“Just keep breathing H, I’m here. I’m right here,” I told him.<br/>
“How long have you you two been together?” The paramedic asked me.<br/>
“2 years or so now.”<br/>
“And do you love him a lot?”<br/>
“I love him more than anything in this world,” I said as Harry stopped gasping and his breathing became significantly less strained. “Oh! Harry!” I said in surprise and I ran my hand down his face.<br/>
“Good. He’s through the worst of it now.”<br/>
“What was that? Is he ok?”<br/>
“I gave him some more adrenaline, and his body’s really responded well to it.”<br/>
“You’re going to be ok love,” I told him as the sound of the nebuliser drowned out all of the other noise around me.</p><p>When we arrived at the hospital, Harry was taken into resus and I was allowed to stay with him, as long as I gave the doctor and nurses room to work. They put monitoring onto Harry, so there were wires looping up and down his body. His breathing was a lot better, but his oxygen levels were still very low, so they put a high flow oxygen tube across his nose, underneath the nebuliser. Now they were monitoring him, which was good as it meant that everyone had stopped panicking.</p><p>As I let myself relax a little, Harry’s hands began to shake and fear grew in my stomach. Was he going to have a seizure now as well?<br/>
“Harry? Nurse, help. I think he’s going into a seizure, he’s got epilepsy,” I explained quickly and she checked him over.<br/>
“He’s just got some shakes, it’s a common side effect from the nebuliser, he’s doing ok.”<br/>
“Are you sure? He does this before a seizure, he starts to shake and...”<br/>
“He’s doing ok Louis. If he goes into a seizure we can handle it alright,” The nurse reassured me and I nodded. I calmed myself down and took Harry’s hand in mine. After another ten minutes, I was doing ok.<br/>
“Mr Tomlinson?” Someone asked as they shook my shoulder and I turned round.<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“Did you hear what I said?” He asked and dread filled my gut. I had completely forgotten about hearing problems, and this was the first time it had really effected anything.<br/>
“No, sorry. What is it?”<br/>
“I happy to say that Harry’s doing well and he’s stable enough to move up to a ward.”<br/>
“Oh,” I sighed in relief.<br/>
“I’ve just called for a porter and we’ll be taking him up in a few minutes alright?”<br/>
“Yeah. Thank you.”<br/>
“It’s my pleasure. Now, the nurses have told me that you missed some things they said to you while we were treating Harry, have you had anyone have look at your ears?”<br/>
“I have,” I said cautiously. What else had I missed? When had this happened? Had the paramedic notice anything too?<br/>
“Are you getting any treatment for them?”<br/>
“I don’t mean to harsh, but I’m here for Harry and my medical problems are mine to deal with,” I told the doctor. What if Harry was awake and he was to hear this? My medical history was private and not for a random A&amp;E doctor to start asking me questions about. I was here for Harry, and that was that.<br/>
“Ok. I’m sorry for intruding, I thought that it would be best to bring it up in case you were not aware of it.”<br/>
“No, I understand. I didn’t mean to snap, I erm. Thank you.”<br/>
“That’s ok. The porter will be here soon.”<br/>
“Thanks,” I said again and he left.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>
When Liam, Paul and I arrived at the hospital, we were told that Harry had been moved up to a ward. A nurse took us up and when we arrived, we saw Louis sat beside Harry’s bed. I went over to him and put my hand onto his shoulder.<br/>
“How’s he doing Louis?”<br/>
“Better. They’ve managed to get his airway fully open, but his oxygen levels are still quite low.”<br/>
“Is that what the oxygen tube is for?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Are we just waiting for him to wake up then?” Liam asked.<br/>
“Yeah. Yeah, we are. He’s stable now though, thank God.”<br/>
“Why don’t you take a break Louis?” Paul told him.<br/>
“You look like you need one mate. We’ll stay with Harry while you get a drink and some food with Nialler.”<br/>
“Come on Louis, I’ll buy us both some breakfast.”<br/>
“Yeah. What time is it?”<br/>
“Coming up 4am.”<br/>
“I think I need a coffee.”<br/>
“I’ll buy you a coffee then. Come on mate,” I said and Louis stood up. Paul took his place and Liam brushed some hair out of Harry’s face. We made our way to the canteen and I bought both Louis and myself some breakfast and some coffee. “Here we go,” I said as I put them down onto the table.<br/>
“Thanks Niall,” Louis said as he took the coffee into his hands and took a few sips.<br/>
“You’ve saved Harry’s life Louis.”<br/>
“Hmn.”<br/>
“If you haven’t had picked up the phone, he wouldn’t be in hospital right now. He’d still be in that hotel room.”<br/>
“I know,” Louis said as he let out a shaky breath. “I know.”<br/>
“I’m really glad that he’s doing well. It was very scary in the hotel,”<br/>
“Yeah, it was,” Louis said and we sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up. “He wasn’t breathing Niall. He wasn’t…” Louis said before he chocked back some tears.<br/>
“Come here Louis,” I said as I went over to him and brought him into my embrace. He began crying against my shoulder and I help him tightly. “Shhh Lou. He’s ok now, shhh. You did nothing wrong.”<br/>
“Didn’t I?”<br/>
“No,” I said. He had alerted us all to Harry’s situation, given him rescue breaths and stayed with him in the ambulance. He had nothing at all to feel guilty or bad about. “Why would you say that?” I asked as I sat back to face him.<br/>
“In resus. He erm.”<br/>
“Take your time,” I told him as I brushed some of his hair out of his face.<br/>
“He began shaking. Like he was about, about to have a seizure.”<br/>
“And did he seize Lou?”<br/>
“No,” He said before more tears fell down his face and I pulled him close.<br/>
“What is it then Louis? What’s wrong?” I asked him. He was really upset and he seemed to think that something was his fault. I was really confused as to what was going on, and what had happened. “Is it from when you went to the doctors a few days ago?” I asked. Perhaps he got an injury from that fall and not told any of us. “It’s ok Louis, nones going to be mad at you. A lot’s happened recently, and we all love you alright.”<br/>
“I’m scared,” Louis muttered.<br/>
“Scared about what?” I asked him and he went quiet. “Scared about what Louis?” I asked again as I let go of our embrace and look him in the eyes. He looked back at me and I knew that he desperately wanted to tell me something, but he was holding back. “Please tell me Louis.”<br/>
“I’m scared… that’s Harry’s going to get hurt and I won’t be able to help him.”<br/>
“Oh Louis. You are one of the bravest men that I know, and there’s no situation where you won’t be there to help Harry.”<br/>
“But his epilepsy…”<br/>
“Is under control. We’re all keeping an eye on him just in case he has a seizure, but he’s been fine for 4 months now.”<br/>
“I know,” Louis said and I brushed his tears away.<br/>
“There’s a lot of us Louis. We’re a big family, and both you and Harry are some of the strongest people in it alright?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“He needs a lot of love right now, so we have to be strong for him ok? Can you do that for me?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Good, I’m really proud of you. Now have some food, it’ll help you to feel better,” I said and we both ate our breakfast.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>
Slowly, the darkness began to fade. There were beeping sounds around me and I could feel pure oxygen making it’s way down my throat and into my lungs. It felt good and I took a few minutes just to breathe.<br/>
“Oxygen sats are now at 96%,” Came a voice from beside me. “Pulse is 100 and he’s responding well to stimuli.”<br/>
“Good. We’ll keep him under observation and check his breathing when he wakes up, page me if his oxygen levels begin to fall.”<br/>
“Will do.”<br/>
“Any news on his family?”<br/>
“His mum’s on her way over now.”<br/>
“And what can do about his fake brothers?”<br/>
“Nothing, they refused to leave and they’ve been with Harry ever since he came in.”<br/>
“Ok. Keep an eye on them in case any of them start sleepwalking.”<br/>
“Of course,” Replied one of the voices said before two pairs of footsteps led away from me. More sounds reached my ears of people talking, things being moved and wheels moving along the ground. I wasn’t alone in the hotel room now.</p><p>“Muh,” Came a voice from beside me as I felt movement by my waist. “Ah,” Came the voice again and there was more movement. I knew those groans, but I didn’t know who they belonged to. “H?” The person asked as they ran their hand gently across my forehead and through my hair. “How are you doing? Are you awake yet? It’s Louis,” Louis whispered. He was with me, and that meant that he had gotten through the door. “I think I fell asleep for a few minutes, but I’m right here ok. Niall and Liam fell asleep a while ago, just like how you’re sleeping. You’ve been asleep for a while now H, so why don’t you wake up for me? Just for a minute or two,” Louis said. Did he know that I was awake? Or had he been talking to me like this for hours? Niall and Liam were here too, wherever ‘here’ was.<br/>
“Hmn,” I said as I tried to speak and, “Lou,” I whispered after a moment.<br/>
“Harry? Are you with me love?” Louis asked softly as he ran his thumb over my forehead.<br/>
“Yeah,” I whispered. The oxygen felt good and I tried to get as much of it into my lungs as I could.<br/>
“Oh honey, I’m so glad that you’re awake,” He said with relief in his voice.<br/>
“I couldn’t breathe.”<br/>
“I know love, I know. When I found you, you’d stopped breathing and I had to breathe for you.”<br/>
“You kissed me?”<br/>
“Yeah, yeah, I kissed you.”<br/>
“Rather you. Than Liam, or Nialler.”<br/>
“Yeah,” Louis said with a small laugh. “Are you ok? Can you breathe alright now?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“You scared me so much love. If you hadn’t had called me, I wouldn’t have found you. Did you try using your in-hailer?”<br/>
“I couldn’t find it.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“I searched Lou, but I couldn’t, find it. I tried to call for an ambulance, but you answered instead.”<br/>
“I did and I managed to get to you alright. We got into your room and Niall called for an ambulance. Liam gave you something to open your airway and without him, I don’t think that you would have survived.”<br/>
“Where are they?”<br/>
“On the chair. They fell asleep on each other a little while ago.”<br/>
“Am I in hospital?”<br/>
“Yeah. You’ve been unconscious for about 7 hours now.”<br/>
“What time is it?”<br/>
“Coming up 9am.”<br/>
“The voices said that, mum’s on her way.”<br/>
“What voices?”<br/>
“I don’t know. Pulse is 100.”<br/>
“Do you mean the nurse or the doctor love?”<br/>
“I think so.”<br/>
“They called her a few hours ago and she’s on her way here.”<br/>
“Oh. I’m tired Louis.”<br/>
“Ok, just rest. We’ve got you and you’re safe. As long as you’re breathing love, I’m happy.”<br/>
“So am I,” I said before I drifted off to sleep once more.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>
Half an hour later, Anne arrived and I filled her in on everything that had happened. She listened to Harry’s breathing before she took my seat beside him. I then explained to both her and Paul that Harry had woken up and that he was doing ok. Soon after, Niall began coming to, and I went over to him.<br/>
“Morning Ni.”<br/>
“Morning Lou. Any news?”<br/>
“Yeah, Harry woke up.”<br/>
“What?” Niall asked as he sprung awake and moved Liam, forcing him to wake up as well.<br/>
“Argh, Niall.”<br/>
“Sorry Liam, is he ok?”<br/>
“Yeah, he’s doing fine.”<br/>
“Who’s doing fine?”<br/>
“Harry.”<br/>
“Is he awake?” Liam asked as he also perked up.<br/>
“He woke up a little while ago and he’s ok.”<br/>
“Oh thank God,” Niall said.<br/>
“Does he remember what happened?”<br/>
“Yeah. He looked for he in-hailer but he couldn’t find it, so he tried to call for an ambulance but he got through to me instead.”<br/>
“Your number does have three 9’s in it.”<br/>
“Yeah, it probably came up automatically.”<br/>
“Can he breathe ok now?”<br/>
“Yeah he can, he’s just tired.”<br/>
“I don’t blame him.”<br/>
“Harry, hey,” Niall said and I turned around as Niall stood up and went over to the bed. Harry was awake once more and he was looking at us. “You’re awake.”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Are you alright Harry?” Liam asked as both he and I stood up and went over to Harry.<br/>
“Yeah. Louis said that you gave me something.”<br/>
“I gave you some adrenaline. They had some in the hotel’s first aid kit and a doctor used it before on my sister to open up her airway. Thankfully, it did the same for you.”<br/>
“Thank you.”<br/>
“Thank you,” Both Harry and Anne said to Liam.<br/>
“I’m just really happy that you’re ok Harry.”<br/>
“Yeah, you gave us a bad scare.”<br/>
“You weren’t breathing Harry, and we were all freaking out.”<br/>
“I hope that you were,” Anne said and we all laughed slightly.<br/>
“Thank you. For saving my life,” Harry told us and Liam took his hand.<br/>
“We’ll always save you Harry.”<br/>
“Yeah, you’re our brother,” Niall said before he kissed Harry on the forehead.<br/>
“And I’ll always come running love,” I said before I kissed him. For the rest of day, we sat on the end of the bed and chatted to Harry. The doctor came over and checked his breathing and by the afternoon, he was discharged and he went with his mum back to a different hotel room.</p><p>During the day, as my own adrenaline wore off, I missed the odd thing that someone said to me but luckily, I managed to cover it up. At end of the day, Niall was right. Harry was the one who needed lots of love right now and I needed to be strong. Our next show was in two days and we had to be ready for it. It would be our first time performing as a four, and we had yet to address the public about Zayn’s departure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Niall Broken Arm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>
So far, so good. The tour was going well and the fans were loving it just as much as we were. Myself and the boys were becoming closer without Zayn and the media interviews, although it was hard to talk about what happened, were mostly alright. Everyone seemed to be as awkward and confused about what had happened as we were, so that was something. It was hard for me to keep being reminded of Zayn when I was becoming closer to Niall.</p><p>I was hurting and I knew that Niall would understand: he would tell me that it’s ok and that he loves me. But I had to face forgiving myself for what I’d done with Zayn, and I wasn’t ready to do that yet. Niall seemed to notice, and he would hold my hand as we left interviews and I would hold it tightly in return. It felt strange, felt like I was recovering from an addiction that I was scared to share with anyone. I think that it was only Niall who knew about Zayn, as I hadn’t told Louis or Harry at any point, and I didn’t want to.</p><p>Tonight was like every night so far, we were mid-way through the concert and Louis was doing his speech to the crowd.<br/>
“You’re a cheeky girl aren’t ya, with a sign like that. My goodness, what are kids getting into these days?” Louis asked as he moved round on the stage. Harry meanwhile, was fiddling with his microphone, Niall was adjusting his guitar strap and I was striking poses for some fans. That’s when it happened.</p><p>I heard Niall yelp behind me and all of us boys turned to look. I saw his blonde spikes disappear off the edge of the stage and I ran to where he had fallen.<br/>
“Niall!” I shouted as got to the edge of the stage and looked down. Niall was lying on his back, using one arm to support the other, and I could see some bone sticking out of his skin.<br/>
“Is he ok?” Louis asked into his microphone as he came over. I jumped off the stage as several of our security guys gathered around Niall and shielded him from the crowd’s view. “Oh my God,” Louis said as he got to the edge and Harry jumped down so that he was behind me. Fans nearby were screaming, crying and reaching their hands out to touch us as I knelt beside Niall.<br/>
“Argh! Gargh!” Niall cried out in pain.<br/>
“Alright Niall, we’re going to get you some help,” I told him as Mike picked up his radio.<br/>
“We need a medic by the right hand stage. Broken arm. We’ve got a broken arm.”<br/>
“Argh! Argh!” Niall continued to cry out, but there was little that I could do.<br/>
“Try to take some deep breaths Niall. Just breathe,” Harry told him and he did so. “Liam, help me to get the guitar off him,” Harry told me and we carefully took the guitar off Niall.<br/>
“For anyone who didn’t see, Niall’s fallen off the stage and he’s broken his arm, so please bare with us,” Louis told the crowd.<br/>
“Gargh! Argh!”<br/>
“Alright Nialler, we’ve got you,” I told him. Harry and I looked up to see a medic arriving and we stepped out of the way for her.<br/>
“Hello, oh that’s a nasty break. Did you smash it on the camera tracks?”<br/>
“Yeah,” Niall gasped. The camera tracks were made out of solid metal and they had clearly broken Niall’s bone.<br/>
“Breathe some of this for me Niall,” The medic said as she handed him a mouthpiece that was attached to a small cylinder. I lent forwards and helped Niall to hold it to his mouth. “Take some nice deep breaths for me,” The medic said and Niall did so. “That’s it. Well done,” She said as she gently took his broken arm into her hands.<br/>
“Ah, ah!”<br/>
“Keep breathing the gas Niall, this is going to hurt alright,” She told him in a soothing tone.<br/>
“Are you going to reset his arm?” Harry asked her.<br/>
“Yes, I’m going to move the bone back so that it goes underneath his skin,” The medic said and we all grimaced. “Alright Niall, on 3. 1, 2, 3.”<br/>
“Argh!” Niall screamed as the medic reset his bone and he sucked hard on the mouthpiece.<br/>
“That’s it Niall, that’s it,” I told him as he began to cry. “I’m so proud of you.”<br/>
“All done Niall, well done,” The medic told him as Louis jumped off the stage to join us.<br/>
“How are you doing Niall?” Harry asked him gently.<br/>
“Hurts,” Niall whimpered.<br/>
“I want to get you to a hospital to get your arm fully assessed and to put into a cast.”<br/>
“Ok,” Niall agreed.<br/>
“Can you stand up Niall?” I asked him and he nodded. “Alright love.”<br/>
“I’ll take the gas cylinder,” Louis said and I handed it to him after Niall had taken one final breath of the gas. Harry, Mike and myself all helped Niall to stand up and the medic helped Niall to support his arm. There were tear tracks stained down his face, and we all walked slowly with him backstage. I got into a car with Niall to go to the hospital, which left Harry and Louis to sort out the rest of the concert, if they were going to carry on.</p><p>When we arrived at the hospital, they took Niall in for an x-ray, before I went with him to get a cast done. He had stopped crying now, and after nearly a full cylinder of the gas, his hair had become messy and his clothes were resting askew on his body. He was exhausted, and he buried his head into my chest as I held his arm in place for the nurse.<br/>
“You’re doing so well Niall, I love you,” I told him.<br/>
“Hmn. Thanks Li,” He muttered back.<br/>
“Just stay awake for a little bit longer alright?”<br/>
“Til the cast’s done?”<br/>
“Yeah. Then you can sleep, I promise.”<br/>
“Ok,” Niall said before he shifted and looked up at the nurse. “Hi.”<br/>
“Hello darling. Is Liam your boyfriend?”<br/>
“Yeah,” Niall said and I kissed him.<br/>
“You better believe it. Niall’s really cute when he’s drugged up on painkillers, aren’t you love?” I said as I ran my hand fingers through his hair.<br/>
“Yeah,” Niall replied in his playful voice. “That’s what you said last time.”<br/>
“I did. When you had your knee surgery.”<br/>
“Hmn,” Niall said as he closed his eyes and leant further against me.<br/>
“Niall, hey. You said that you’d stay awake remember?”<br/>
“Awake? Why?”<br/>
“Because you’re getting a cast.”<br/>
“A cast?”<br/>
“You’ve broken your arm babe.”<br/>
“What?” Niall asked as he looked at me and tears filled his eyes.<br/>
“No, don’t worry about it. You’re alright love.”<br/>
“But you said...”<br/>
“And we’re done,” The nurse said and I let go of Niall’s arm. He lifted it up and stared at the cast.<br/>
“My arm’s blue.”<br/>
“It is,” I said before I kissed him. “Are we done?”<br/>
“Yes, if you take Niall back to the cubical, I’ll sort out his discharge paperwork.”<br/>
“Thank you. Come on love,” I said as I stood up with Niall.<br/>
“Where are talking me Li?”<br/>
“Home, we just need to pick up your things first.”<br/>
“Ok,” Niall agreed and I put his good arm over my shoulders. I then walked with him back to the cubical, where Mike had been waiting for us. I filled out the paperwork while Mike tried his best not to hit Niall, who was poking his face and giggling. When I turned around and saw this, I laughed.<br/>
“Do you want me to take him Mike?”<br/>
“Please,” He said and I took Niall into my arms.<br/>
“Li, Li,” Niall said and I giggled as he poked my nose. He was super cute like this and part of me wanted him to stay this way. I rubbed my nose against his hand and he giggled.<br/>
“Are you ready to go home Ni?”<br/>
“Yeah,” Niall said happily and I lead him out to the car.<br/>
After we pulled off, Niall fell asleep on me and Mike carried him up to his hotel room. Just before I followed him inside, my phone pinged and I saw that Louis had texted me.</p><p>Louis: How’s Niall?</p><p>Liam: He’s a bit out of it from the painkillers, but he’s got a cast on and he’s doing well. Did you and Harry finish the concert?</p><p>Louis: Yeah, we just chatted to the fans and sang a few songs. They were worried about Niall, but we knew that he’d be ok.</p><p>Liam: I’ll send out a tweet or something later. Maybe send everyone a picture of his cast.</p><p>Louis: That would be good. I’m glad that he’s ok Liam, I’ll see you tomorrow.</p><p>Liam: Yeah, night Louis.</p><p>I then went into the room, where Niall had been laid down in his bed, and I got into the bed beside him.<br/>
“Hmn,” Niall moaned as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.<br/>
“Oh my little koala bear,” I said before I kissed him.<br/>
“Me always your, little bear,” He mumbled.<br/>
“Always,” I told him before we both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Liam Concussion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>
“Liam, can you tell us what happened?” The interviewer asked and I turned to him.<br/>
“I mean, we all sort of knew that it was coming,” Liam said as he began his rehearsed speech of what to say when we were asked about Zayn. None of us actually felt the way that we told the media we did, and we didn’t completely know why Zayn had left the band. As the interviewer pressed Liam on the subject, I saw that he was getting uncomfortable and twitchy. He didn’t like talking about Zayn and he still hadn’t confessed to me about their last time together. I wanted him to get it off his chest, but Liam obviously felt like he couldn’t. He wasn’t ready to talk about it yet and I was ok with that. What I was not ok with, was interviewers grilling him about Zayn every day and making him feel worse about what he’d done. I would hold his hand as we left the interviews and do my best to be patient with him. I just had to wait for him to tell me in his own time.</p><p>That night, we were half way through during the concert and the boys and I were joking around. The band began playing some music and I grabbed Liam around the waist. I began dancing with him and I swung him round. Unfortunately, my good arm, that was holding Liam up, buckled and I dropped him onto the stage. There was a loud thud as he landed hard on his back and I fell on-top of him. Louis and Harry laughed.<br/>
“I’m glad that you didn’t dance with me Niall,” Harry said.<br/>
“Yeah. That looked like it hurt,” Louis added and I looked down at Liam. My heart dropped as I saw that he had his eyes closed and that he wasn’t moving.<br/>
“Liam?” I asked as I shook him. The microphone by my mouth meant that everyone could hear what I was saying, so I tried not to sound too worried and cause a scene. When I looked up at Louis and Harry, and they were already coming over with worry on the faces.<br/>
“Liam?” Louis asked as he knelt down.<br/>
“Can you turn our mics off for a second please guys?” Harry asked and they did so. I got off Liam and moved the microphone away from my mouth as I knelt beside him.<br/>
“Liam, it’s Louis, can you hear me?”<br/>
“Has he hit his head?” I asked as Harry crouched beside me and I saw Paul coming towards us.<br/>
“He’s bleeding Niall.”<br/>
“What?” I asked Harry and he showed me some blood.<br/>
“Shit.”<br/>
“Talk to me boys,” Paul said as he reached the side of the stage.<br/>
“I accidentality dropped him while we were dancing. I think that he’s hit his head on the stage and he’s bleeding.”<br/>
“Roll him towards me. If he’s cut his head, it’ll be best to put pressure on the wound,” Paul said and we all helped to roll Liam onto his side. Harry took his top off and looked for the cut on the back of Liam’s head.<br/>
“Where’s his microphone?” Louis asked as he looked round.<br/>
“Here,” Harry said before he handed Liam’s bloody microphone to Louis.<br/>
“He must have landed on it,” Louis said as he gave the microphone to Paul.<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“I can’t believe that I dropped him.”<br/>
“It’s not your fault Niall.”<br/>
“Yeah, you hadn’t meant to hurt him.”<br/>
“No, I hadn’t mean to hurt him, I hadn’t...” I said as tears pricked at the edge of my eyes.<br/>
“Niall. Hold it together,” Mike told me and I kept my tears from falling. “Liam’s going to be ok, alright?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Ok. Good lad.”<br/>
“Murgh,” Liam groaned and he caught all of our attention.<br/>
“Liam?”<br/>
“Liam, can you hear us?”<br/>
“Liam love?”<br/>
“Be quiet boys,” Paul told us and we all went quiet. “Too many voices will confuse him. Liam, it’s Paul. Can you hear me?”<br/>
“Hmn,” Liam said as he moved.<br/>
“You’re ok Liam, you’re safe,” Paul told him and I ran my hand along his arm gently.<br/>
“Argh,” He groaned as he squeezed his eyes closed and moved a hand towards his head.<br/>
“Careful, don’t touch your head Liam,” Paul said as he gently gripped Liam’s arm and guided it back down to his side.<br/>
“Where am I?” Liam murmured.<br/>
“You’re on stage. The boys and I are beside you, just relax.”<br/>
“What happened?”<br/>
“You’ve had a fall.”<br/>
“It hurts,” Liam said again as he tried to move his hand to his head, but Paul stopped him.<br/>
“I know that it hurts Liam, but it’s really important that you don’t touch it ok?”<br/>
“Take my hand instead Liam,” I said and I put my hand into his.<br/>
“Mialler.”<br/>
“It’s Nialler, but I like Mialler,” I said as I kissed his hand. “It makes it sound like I’m yours.”<br/>
“You are, mine,” Liam murmured. “ Mialler,” He said again as he began to drift out.<br/>
“No, Liam stay awake for me. Liam?” Paul asked as he shook him and Liam opened his eyes.<br/>
“Mean. You’re really bean.”<br/>
“I know that I am,” Paul said and we all looked at him. “I think that he might have a concussion. Liam, I want to get you off stage. Do you think that you can sit up?”<br/>
“Maybee.”<br/>
“Ok, can you give him a hand boys?”<br/>
“Yeah,” Louis said and we all wrapped our hands around him. “Ok Liam, come on, we’ve got you,” Louis said and we all helped Liam to sit up.<br/>
“Miall?”<br/>
“I’m right here love. I’ve got you,” I said before I kissed him.<br/>
“How are you feeling Liam?” Paul asked as Liam sat with his legs hanging over the edge of the stage.<br/>
“I don’t know,” Liam replied before he began to cry.<br/>
“It’s ok love, we’re going to get you better,” I told him as he leant against me.<br/>
“I’ve got you Liam, just slide off the stage,” Paul said and Liam shuffled forwards.<br/>
“That’s it Liam, Just a bit more lad,” Louis said as Paul wrapped his hands around Liam and took him into his arms. We all jumped down from the stage, and Harry kept pressure on Liam’s head as we headed backstage. This was the second show where we had had to leave the stage due to someone getting injured.</p><p>We got Liam backstage and Paul lay him down onto a sofa. I kept my hand in his, while Harry kept his shirt pressed to the wound on the back of his head.<br/>
“Is the medic on the way?”<br/>
“Yeah,” Someone replied as Liam grimaced and he gripped my hand.<br/>
“Does you head hurt love?” I asked as I ran my hand through his hair.<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Ok. You’re doing really well love.”<br/>
“Sis.”<br/>
“Here we are.”<br/>
“Hello Niall,” The medic, who’d treated my broken arm, greeted me.<br/>
“Hi. Liam’s fallen and hit his head.”<br/>
“He fell on his microphone didn’t he?”<br/>
“He did, yeah.”<br/>
“Alright. Can you move your shirt away Harry so that I can take a look?”<br/>
“Sure,” Harry said, before he stepped back and the medic inspected Liam’s head.<br/>
“That’s a lot of blood,” Louis commented as he saw Harry’s shirt.<br/>
“Yeah it is.”<br/>
“Argh! Ni, Ni,” Liam begged as he squeeze my hand in pain.<br/>
“Oh sorry love, I’m so sorry,” The medic replied.<br/>
“It’s alright Liam, it’s ok.”<br/>
“Ni.”<br/>
“I know baby, I know,” I reassured him. He was only hurt because of me and my stupid dance move.<br/>
“There’s a lot of blood on Harry’s shirt, should we be worried?” Louis asked her.<br/>
“No. Head injuries tend to bleed a lot and it looks like the wound’s just superficial. You were worried about a concussion Paul.”<br/>
“Yes. He’s getting his words muddled up and he seems to be a bit dazed.”<br/>
“Alright. Liam, can you turn round to face me darling?”<br/>
“No,” Liam grumbled.<br/>
“She’s just trying to help you Li.”<br/>
“It hurt,” Liam said as he tried to snuggled into my hand.<br/>
“I know, but it’ll only stop hurting if you follow what the medic says ok?”<br/>
“Promise?”<br/>
“I promise,” I said and Liam moved round, so that he was facing the medic.<br/>
“Hi Liam. I’m sorry about that, I just needed to check that you hadn’t split your head open.”<br/>
“And have I?”<br/>
“No, it’s just a small cut.”<br/>
“Oh, gucci.”<br/>
“I was hoping for something a bit more dramatic as well mate,” Louis said to help raise the mood.<br/>
“I wasn’t,” I added and Liam smiled.<br/>
“There, you’re smiling,” Harry said cheerfully as the medic shone a light into his eyes.<br/>
“I love you ducks.”<br/>
“We love you too Liam,” I told him as the medic inspected him and asked him a few questions.<br/>
“Can you tell me your name?”<br/>
“My name?”<br/>
“Yeah, your name.”<br/>
“Payno.”<br/>
“She means your real name Liam, not your nickname,” I told him and he frowned.<br/>
“I’m Payno.”<br/>
“No, I call you Payno. Harry calls you...” Louis said to help encourage him.<br/>
“Liam.”<br/>
“That’s it.”<br/>
“Good,” The medic said. Every question that Liam answered was like this, and we could all tell that his words were jumbled and that he was confused.<br/>
“Ok Liam, I’m done with my interrogation alright?”<br/>
“Hmn.”<br/>
“Come here love,” I said as I lifted his head up, sat down and let him rest onto my lap. I ran my hand through his hair as the medic told us what was going on with him.<br/>
“Liam’s got a mild concussion. It’s nothing serious, so he won’t need to go to the hospital. The cut the back of his head doesn’t need any stitches, and he’ll be fine as long as he gets some rest. Someone will need to stay with him for 24 hours as he’s going to be confused.”<br/>
“I’ll stay with him,” I volunteered. 24 hours with Liam was nothing but a pleasure, and we really needed some time together. Part of me was also hoping that he would finally tell me about Zayn. I heard a camera click and I looked up at Louis, who was typing on his phone.<br/>
“What are you doing Louis?”<br/>
“Sending out a tweet to let the fans know that Liam’s ok.”<br/>
“Alright.”<br/>
“You do look very cute with Liam,” Harry told me.<br/>
“I know.”<br/>
“There we go, I’ve said that: Liam’s got a concussion, and he’s currently falling asleep on Niall. Love you all and we’re really sorry that we’re not able to finish the show tonight.”<br/>
“Yeah, sounds good Louis.”<br/>
“Come on boys, let’s get you back to hotel,” Paul told us.<br/>
“Ok,” We all agreed and Paul carried Liam out to the car.</p><p>Once we were all in the car, Liam half woke up with his head on my shoulder.<br/>
“Hey, someone’s awake,” Louis said softly.<br/>
“Where are we?”<br/>
“In the car Liam,” I told him.<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“We’re going back to the hotel.”<br/>
“Oh. What happened to, the show?”<br/>
“We had to cut it short.”<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“You’ve got a concussion.”<br/>
“I could have kept running.”<br/>
“No you couldn’t, you’re not with it Liam.”<br/>
“No. I is awake.”<br/>
“Of course you are.”<br/>
“We’re taking you to bed, so that you can have some sleep alright babe?”<br/>
“Hmn, sleep,” Liam said as he snuggled further into my shoulder.<br/>
“Go to sleep Liam, we’re looking after you,” I told him and soon enough, he was fast asleep.<br/>
“He’s cute but not as cute as you, when you’re confused Niall,” Harry told me.<br/>
“What? I think he’s very cute.”<br/>
“He is, but you’re even cuter,” Louis chipped in.<br/>
“And what if I don’t want to be cute?”<br/>
“You don’t have a choice mate.”<br/>
“Are you going to stay with him overnight?”<br/>
“Yeah. I’m looking forward to it.”<br/>
“I’m glad to hear it.”</p><p>Once we arrived at the hotel, Paul carried Liam up the stairs and we all made sure that he didn’t hit his head on anything on the way up. We all then went into his hotel room and made sure that he was comfortably tucking up in the bed.<br/>
“I’ve got him some water for when he wakes up.”<br/>
“Great, thanks Harry,” I said as he put it onto the table.<br/>
“Are you going to be alright with him Niall?”<br/>
“Yeah, I should be fine.”<br/>
“Call me if you need any help alright?”<br/>
“Yeah, I will Paul.”<br/>
“Ok. Night Niall.”<br/>
“Night Louis.”<br/>
“Sleep well.”<br/>
“Thanks,” I said and they all left. I closed all the curtains and got into the bed beside Liam, careful not wake him.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>
When I next woke up, it was dark. I was tucked up in a soft bed and I heard Niall breathing beside me. I looked over and soon my eyes adjusted to the dark, allowing me to see Niall’s figure snuggled up beside me. He was snoring gently, and I gently brushed my hand through his hair before I squeezed my eyes closed and reached up to touch my head.<br/>
“Argh,” I groaned as I touched it. I had a killer headache and the last few hours were a muddle. We’d been doing a concert then... I’d fallen, yeah. The boys and Paul had been with me, and someone had looked at my head. They had said that I had… What was that word?</p><p>I couldn’t remember, but I knew that I needed to pee. Somehow, I got out of the bed and staggered to the bathroom. I had to hold things on the way, so that I wouldn’t fall over.</p><p>On my way back in the near pitch black room, I stumbled and landed against a wall. Tears formed in my eyes as the confusion overwhelmed me, and I realised that I didn’t know where I was or what was going on. Was Niall in my bed? Or had I imagined it? Why did my head hurt? Why was I so off balance?</p><p>I let myself slide down the wall as all of these questions filled my mind and I put my aching head into my hands. I needed someone, I just needed… Someone like...</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>
Something woke me up and I stared into the blackness, unable to tell if my eyes were open or not.<br/>
“Hmn, Li?” I asked as I reached out to touch him. “Liam?” I asked when my hand didn’t touch his body. “Liam?” I asked as I sat up. It was now that I heard the soft crying that was coming from a corner of the room. “Liam, is that you?”<br/>
“Niall?” Came Liam’s shaking, unsure and small voice.<br/>
“Yeah, you should have woken me love,” I said as I got up and went over to where I thought he was. When my foot tapped his leg, I sat down beside him. “Are you ok? What happened?”<br/>
“Where am I?”<br/>
“At the hotel,” I said as I put my arm around him.<br/>
“Why am I so confused?”<br/>
“You’ve got a concussion, but it’ll get better Liam. I’m going to stay with you for the next 24 hours ok?”<br/>
“Ok,” He said as he buried his head into my shoulder. “Ni,” He whispered after a moment.<br/>
“What is it love?”<br/>
“I need to tell you something.”<br/>
“What is it?” I asked him gently. Was this it? Was he about to finally tell me about his last time with Zayn? Was he finally going to let me in?<br/>
“You’re perfect.”<br/>
“Oh, thanks babe.”<br/>
“You’re perfect and I love you a lot.”<br/>
“I love you too,” I said and he sniffled, like he was about to cry.<br/>
“Liam? What’s the matter?”<br/>
“I... You said that you love me.”<br/>
“I do. I love you a lot.”<br/>
“But, I... I don’t deserve it,” He said as he began to cry.<br/>
“Oh Li, don’t say that. It’s me who doesn’t deserve you.”<br/>
“What?” He asked. He was finally letting me in, so I had to choose my next words carefully.<br/>
“You’re our dad Liam, daddy direction. Remember when I had my knee surgery? You helped me to walk, eat and fall asleep. You put up with me needing you every second of every day for a whole two weeks, when you could have been at home with your family.”<br/>
“But, I love you...” Liam said, like it was obvious why he had stayed with me and that there had been no other option.<br/>
“I know, but I dropped you yesterday. I hurt you, just like I hurt you when I didn’t tell you what was going on with my knee. You were the last person who found out, and I’m still trying to make that up to you. I should have told you why we couldn’t spend that time together, and I should have let you in, but I didn’t.”<br/>
“But... You’re strong and you’ve never cheated on me. I have Ni. I have.”<br/>
“Hey, shhh babe. You went to Zayn because I let you down, and this is my fault alright?”<br/>
“No. I betrayed you when you needed my help.”<br/>
“And you needed my help as well Liam. I was selfish. I knew that you were feeling vulnerable and that you needed my love, but I pushed you away. You needed me, and I wasn’t there for you.”<br/>
“I think...”<br/>
“What is it Li?”<br/>
“I think that I pushed myself away. I’m nothing without you Niall, nothing...”<br/>
“Stop it babe. You are not nothing. You are one of the most amazing people that I know and I’m very proud of you.”<br/>
“Really?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Is it... Is it hard, for you to love me?”<br/>
“No. Not at all.”<br/>
“But you laugh so easily, with Louis and Harry.”<br/>
“I laugh easily at anything Liam, you should know that.”<br/>
“And you, get panic attacks?”<br/>
“I do.”<br/>
“Like me.”<br/>
“Just like you.”<br/>
“And... do you love me like this?”<br/>
“What? When you’re all confused and sitting beside me on a hotel room’s floor in the early hours of the morning?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“I’ve never loved you so much,” I said before I kissed him. “You know, I once heard that feeling lonely is a sign that you’re in desperate need of yourself. I’m here when you need me Liam, and I’m doing my best to love you, but you need to love yourself as well. You’re not nothing and you need to realise how amazing you are.”<br/>
“How do I do that? How am I make it so I’m not worthless?”<br/>
“You’re not worthless Liam.”<br/>
“But I am,” He said as he cried more.<br/>
“Hey, you saved Harry’s life not that long ago.”<br/>
“With the adrenaline?”<br/>
“Yeah, and you know, that made me really proud of you.”<br/>
“Did it?” Liam asked as he looked up at me and I saw the tears glistening in his eyes. This is working, so I going to run with it.<br/>
“Yeah, it did. Do you want to tell you what else made me proud of you?”<br/>
“Yeah,” Liam said as he snuggled into me, so I obliged.<br/>
“There was that time when you helped to look after Harry when we found him in the snow. And when you stayed on the phone line for me before my surgery. Every time I had a seizure and I woke up to see you beside me, that made me very proud of you. And remember when you broke up that fight in the bar that I started...” As went on, I realised that half the time I sounded like an arse. Liam had got us all out of so many scrapes that it was hard to believe that he didn’t know how strong he was, or that that he didn’t even love himself. Soon, I heard him start to breathe deeply as he fell asleep on my shoulder. I carefully reached out and took a blanket off the bed before I wrapped it over the two of us.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>
The next morning, I knocked on Liam’s door gently.<br/>
“Niall?” I asked after a moment, unsure if they were awake and I didn’t want to wake Liam if I could avoid it. “Niall?” I asked as I tried the door and it opened. Inside, it was dark and I made my way over to the side of the bed where Niall was. “Niall,” I whispered as I turned the light on, ready to see him asleep. To my surprise, the bed was empty. “Niall?” I asked again as I pressed down on the bed to make sure that he wasn’t there. I then looked across to where Liam was meant to be asleep, but he wasn’t there either. “Guys?” I asked a little louder as I looked around.</p><p>I spotted them asleep on one another as they sat on the floor, with their backs resting on a wall and a blanket draped loosely over them. I opened the curtains up a little and went over to them.<br/>
“Niall,” I said as I shook him gently.<br/>
“Murh,” He groaned.<br/>
“Wake up Ni, it’s the morning,” I told him.<br/>
“Harry?”<br/>
“Yeah. Morning bud.”<br/>
“Is Liam awake?”<br/>
“Not yet. What happened? Why are you and Liam not in the bed?”<br/>
“I woke up in the night,” Niall said as he opened his eyes and sat up a little. “And Liam wasn’t beside me. I found him here and sat with him.”<br/>
“Is he ok?”<br/>
“Yeah, he’s doing alright. He finally told me what’s going on H.”<br/>
“What do you mean?”<br/>
“He doesn’t love himself. He thinks that he don’t deserve any love because he feels like he’s worthless.”<br/>
“What? Why didn’t he tell us?” I asked. How could Liam have felt like this? Myself and the boys would have told him every day how amazing he was if we’d know.<br/>
“I don’t know. We’ve got to help him Harry.”<br/>
“How can we do that?”<br/>
“By telling him when we’re proud of him. It’s all that I’ve got so far, aside from putting one of us in danger and making Liam save us.”<br/>
“I’ll be in danger.”<br/>
“No, that’s not how we’re going to do this. Could you tell Louis for me?”<br/>
“Yeah, I will.”<br/>
“Great, thanks H.”<br/>
“Do you want me here when he wakes up?”<br/>
“No, I think it’ll be better if he just wakes up with me.”<br/>
“Ok. We’ll see you two downstairs for breakfast if Liam’s feeling up to it.”<br/>
“Yeah. Chat to you soon Harry.”<br/>
“Ok Niall,” I said before I left the room.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>
I carefully lay Liam onto the ground before I went over and opened the curtains. By the time that I turned round, Liam was coming to.<br/>
“Morning Liam,” I said as I crouched beside him.<br/>
“Niall?”<br/>
“Yeah. How are you feeling?”<br/>
“Ok. Do you have any painkillers?”<br/>
“Of course I do,” I said before I got some and brought the glass of water over as he sat up. “Here you go,” I said and he took them. “How’s that?”<br/>
“Better,” He said and I sat beside him.<br/>
“Harry came in to check on us.”<br/>
“Did he?”<br/>
“Yeah, and I told him what you told me love.”<br/>
“What did I tell you?”<br/>
“About how you don’t love yourself, and how you think that you’re worthless.”<br/>
“Oh,” Liam said as his hands began to shake and I took them into mine.<br/>
“It’s ok Liam. He was just shocked that you hadn’t told us before ok?”<br/>
“What can he do about it? What can I...” He said as he began to cry and I brought him close against my body.<br/>
“We’re going to let you know when we’re proud of you alright, so that you can be proud of yourself. You just have to be confident in yourself babe, then you’ll see how strong and beautiful you are.”<br/>
“What if I’m not?”<br/>
“Not strong?” I asked and he nodded. “You are Liam. I gave you a list already of things that you should be proud of, if you remember it.”<br/>
“Yeah. I do.”<br/>
“Alright. Do you know where we are?”<br/>
“At the hotel.”<br/>
“And do you know what happened yesterday?”<br/>
“You dropped me.”<br/>
“I did, and that’s something that I’m defiantly not proud of Liam,” I told him and he smiled.<br/>
“I’m glad that you’re not.”<br/>
“You know, when I was giving you examples of you being strong, I realised that I’m an arse. I was remembering all of these events where I was acting like a dick. You way better at dealing with situations than me Liam.”<br/>
“I might be.”<br/>
“See, you do know what I’m talking about,” I said as I kissed him and held him close.</p><p>This time, I would not leave him. He had opened himself up again for me and this time, I wasn’t going to push him away. All of his problems were going to be mine, and that also meant that all of my problems were going to be his. We had to go on this journey together, and I was going to help him become strong and confident in himself. That also meant that I was going to be there to catch him when he fell, just like he’d done for me. Then, I hoped, that we could both stop blaming ourselves for the past and become strong individuals who deeply loved each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Louis Appendicitis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>We all struggled in the band from time to time, and I was still trying to find my place in One Direction. Liam had it bad though as he didn’t love himself. I had been given orders by Harry and Niall to make Liam feel proud of what he achieved and help him become confident in himself. For me, that meant play fighting with him and giving him some extra love on the side. As far as Niall was concerned, he seemed heart broken. He wanted to help Liam really badly, but we all knew that it was only Liam who could change about how he viewed himself.</p><p>I, on the the other hand, was doing well. We all had a fixed thing to say when people asked about Zayn, and I was getting better at reading people’s lips. I found it helped when I wasn’t fully awake or when I was uninterested, as there is only a number of times you can say, “What? Sorry?”</p><p>The tour was going great and the fans were amazing. Unfortunately, over the past week or so, I had been starting to get some stomach pain. It wasn’t bad, and I knew that I had a high pain threshold, but everything seemed to be working fine, so I had put it down to anxiety. Then we had an interview on radio 1 with Nick Grimshaw. To make it fun, he had us play a game where we spun each other round until we were dizzy and then we tried to answer questions as we could in two minutes. Niall went first and he got almost all of the questions right. Then it was my turn, and all the boys spun me round.<br/>“What’s your name?” Niall began as I swayed and the world was tilting horribly around me.<br/>“Louis.”<br/>“What’s your mum’s name?”<br/>“Johannah.”<br/>“What’s the name of our band?”<br/>“One curry.”<br/>“One what?” Nick asked with a laugh.<br/>“Curry, chicken curry, no,” I said as I closed my eyes and tried to control the dizziness. “One dog, one day, one,” I said as I tried to think. My head was swimming and I beginning to feel sick.<br/>“I think this one is too hard,” Harry commented.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“What’s my name?” Niall asked and I opened my eyes to look at him.<br/>“N. Ni.”<br/>“Come on Louis.”<br/>“Ni, argh I feel sick,” I said before I pushed past the boys and walked as fast as I could towards the bathroom. If anything, the dizziness was getting worse and I managed to dive into a toilet cubical moments before I threw up into the toilet. Why had I let myself get so dizzy with my ears as they are?</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>“I’ll check that he’s ok,” I said once Louis had disappeared.<br/>“Good plan Harry.”<br/>“Ok. Be back in a minute,” I said before I left them. Walking into the bathroom, I found Louis hunched over a toilet, throwing his guts up. “Hey,” I said gently as I came in, knelt down and put my hand onto his back. “Are you still feeling dizzy Lou?”<br/>“Yeah,” Louis replied before he threw up again and flushed the toilet. He turned round to face me and I saw that he was very pale.<br/>“Is your ear still bad?”<br/>“A little, yeah, and I’m still dizzy.”<br/>“You’ve gone very pale,” I said as I got some toilet roll and wiped his mouth with it. “Are you ok now? Do you think that you’re going to be sick again?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Ok. Do you want to sit here for a few minutes?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Alright love,” I said as I sat beside him and he lent against me. I wrapped my arms around him and I let him rest his head against my chest.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>Harry and Louis have been gone for a little while now,” Nick Grimshaw said.<br/>“Shall I go and check on them?”<br/>“If you could yeah.”<br/>“Don’t get lost on the way though Liam, I don’t want to loose all three of you,” Niall joked.<br/>“You won’t. I’ll be back,” I said before I went to find Harry and Louis. When I went into the bathroom, I saw Harry’s shoes sticking out from one of the stalls. “Hey Harry, are you in here?”<br/>“Yeah, we’re just here Liam,” Harry said and I opened the door to find both him and Louis sat on the floor together.<br/>“What happened? Did you throw up Louis?”<br/>“I did, yeah.”<br/>“And are you ok?”<br/>“Yeah, I’m feeling better.”<br/>“Have you come to get us back onto the show?” Harry asked me.<br/>“Yeah, I have. We were worried that we might have lost you.”<br/>“No. And I feel good enough to come back.”<br/>“Are you sure Louis?”<br/>“Yeah lets go.”<br/>“Come on then,” I said and we all rejoined Nick. The rest of the interview went fine, and Louis explained afterwards to us that he’d just gotten really dizzy.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>The next day, we were chilling out backstage but I was finding it hard to relax. My stomach pain had become so bad now that it was beginning to slow me down and I couldn’t walk at my normal pace. I tried to ignore it, and took a few painkillers in order to get me through the show. It might be time to make an appointment with a GP, but that could wait until tomorrow.</p><p>The lights were on, the crowd was screaming and the boys and I were getting into our positions backstage. The band began to play and as soon as the screens lifted, I was filled with adrenaline and the pain dumbed down. It was a great show, a great crowd and we were all having the time of our lives.</p><p>As Niall began his speech to the fans, I walked to the back of the stage and ran my hand over my stomach. Something was really beginning to hurt now and I was sweating more than I normally did. I was starting to feel sick again and no matter how much water I drank, it didn’t go away.<br/>“Hey Louis, are you ok?” Liam asked me as he put my hand onto my shoulder. “You’ve gone pale.”<br/>“My stomach hurts, quite bad,” I told him. There was no point in covering this up and something was definitely getting worse and not better.<br/>“Where is the pain?”<br/>“It’s about here,” I said as I showed him that the pain was on the right hand side of my abdomen.<br/>“Oh mate, it might be appendicitis, do you want someone to take a look at you?”<br/>“Not until after the show. I was going to call a GP surgery and make an appointment tonight anyway.”<br/>“Ok,” Liam said and we went to greet some fans as Niall began making jokes.<br/>About half an hour later, we were half way through Walking in the Wind when the pain became severe. I lay down on the stage and covered my face with my arm. If I just took some deep breaths, hoping it would go away and I could carry on. Another chorus of the song came and went, and Niall began to sing as I felt Liam’s hand on my shoulder.<br/>“Has the pain gotten worse Louis?” He asked me and I nodded. “We need to get you off stage, we can’t have you passing out in-front of the fans,” He said and I let him help me to stand up. He walked with me to the back of the stage and he signalled Harry over.<br/>“Louis? What’s wrong? What’s the matter?” Harry asked as he saw me grimacing in pain.<br/>“He’s got stomach pain Harry, I think that it might be his appendix.”<br/>“Ok,” Harry said and he wrapped his arm around me as tears formed in my eyes. “Lets go backstage Louis alright?” He said and I nodded. “Come on love,” He said and I hobbled with him backstage.<br/>“Harry, what’s going on?” One of our security team asked him as my gaze was fixed on the ground.<br/>“Louis’s not feeling very well, can you find a medic?”<br/>“Of course,” They said before they rushed off.<br/>“Alright Lou, can you sit down for me?” Harry asked and I sat down onto a chair with his help, before I wrapped my arms around my stomach.<br/>“Urgh.”<br/>“Is it that bad love?” Harry asked as he knelt in-front of me and he put his hand onto my knees.<br/>“Yeah, argh,” I said as I doubled over.<br/>“Oh Lou.”<br/>“We’ve got a medic Harry,” The security guys said as he rushed over.<br/>“That’s great, thanks. Hi.”<br/>“Hello, what’s going on?”<br/>“His stomach hurts, and he’s in a lot of pain. I don’t know anything more than that.”<br/>“Ok. Louis, can you tell me where the pain is?”<br/>“On my right side.”<br/>“Your right side ok,” He said before I threw up.<br/>“Woah, Louis.”<br/>“Argh!” I cried out as I began to fall forwards and Harry caught me and helped to keep me upright.<br/>“Alright Louis,” The medic said before he felt my forehead. “You’re burning up. Given what we know, it’s most likely appendicitis but we need to get you to a hospital.”<br/>“Can I come with him?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Ok.”<br/>“Argh! Nurgh,” I groaned. The pain was becoming unbearable and I was feeling very sick.<br/>“Can you stand up Louis?” The medic asked and I nodded. I think that I could.<br/>“Come on love,” Harry said and he gave me a hand to stand up.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>Myself and the medic managed to get Louis into the car before we began driving to the hospital. Luckily, I had a sick bag for Louis and he was throwing up a lot in the car. I was doing my best to calm him, but he was clearly in agonising pain. We both still had our sound packs on and I was getting uncomfortable as it dug into my back. I felt bad for leaving Niall and Liam alone with no idea what was going on, but I was sure that Paul would be sorting out everything that was happening at the stadium.<br/>“Louis we’re here,” I said as the car pulled up outside of A&amp;E. I looked down at him, but he was already half unconscious and resting against my chest. “Louis? No. Louis, wake up. Come on,” I begged him as I tried to shake him awake, but he only groaned in pain. Suddenly the car door opened, and a doctor appeared.<br/>“Hello, I’m doctor Mark. You are?”<br/>“Harry. Harry Styles, and this is Louis Tomlinson.”<br/>“Ok,” Doctor Mark said as he took Louis’s pulse. “We’re going to get Louis onto a stretcher and assess him, how long as he been like this for?”<br/>“A few minutes, I only saw that he’s half conscious about thirty seconds ago, but he’s been in agonising pain and throwing up.”<br/>“Ok, so he’s deteriorating quickly. Can you give me a hand to get him out of the car?”<br/>“Yeah, of course.”<br/>“Great,” Doctor Mark said, and with his help we got Louis out of the car and onto a stretcher. He was fully unconscious now and I followed the doctor as he took him into the hospital.</p><p>The team quickly began assessing Louis and I watched as the medic recounted all of Louis’s symptoms. They began talking about surgery and then someone was calling a theatre.<br/>“What’s going on?” I asked them, feeling scared for Louis.<br/>“He’s got appendicitis and we’re not sure if it’s burst. In either case he needs urgent surgery, so we’re going to take him up to theatre now.”<br/>“Is he going to be ok?”<br/>“We’re going to do the best we can for him, but we won’t know his fully state until we’re in the operating theatre.”<br/>“They’re free now, lets take him up.”<br/>“Ok, ok,” I said as I stepped forwards and they began to wheel Louis away from me. “I love you. You’re going to be ok... Louis,” I said as the doors closed and Louis was gone.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>The fans had understood that we had to stop the show after we told them that Louis had been rushed to hospital. Liam and I were now in a car wondering what state he was in. I looked at Liam and nudged him gently with my arm.<br/>“Thank you for getting to him first Li.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“Louis.”<br/>“Oh. Is this you being proud of me?”<br/>“Yeah. You did good Liam, you did good. Louis’s going to be ok.”<br/>“Thanks mate, and I hope so.”<br/>“Do you think that it’s his appendix?”<br/>“I don’t know what else it could be.”<br/>“He might have gone in for surgery then. I bet that Harry’s really worried about him.”<br/>“Yeah, he will be.”</p><p>We got to the hospital a few minutes later and we found Harry sat alone in the A&amp;E waiting room.<br/>“Harry, what’s going on, where’s Louis?” I asked as I went over and sat beside him.<br/>“He’s in surgery. They’re taking his appendix out.”<br/>“When did he go in?”<br/>“About fifteen minutes ago,” Harry said as he glanced at the clock.<br/>“He’s going to be in there for a while. Are you ok?” I asked, knowing that there was nothing that any of us could do right now.<br/>“No. He was in a lot of pain Niall, and he fell unconscious in the car. I couldn’t even tell him that I loved him before they rushed him up to theatre,” Harry said as he began to cry.<br/>“Oh mate,” I said before I took him into my arms. We all sat quietly for a while and Liam took a phone call from Paul. They had emptied the stadium and were starting to clear up. The fans had been asking about Louis, but we couldn’t give them any answers.</p><p>Two hours later, a doctor came out and called Harry’s name so we all went over to him.<br/>“How’s Louis?” Harry asked.<br/>“Are these boys with you?” The doctor checked.<br/>“Yes, we’re all in a band together. Is Louis out of surgery yet?”<br/>“Yes,” The doctor said and we all sighed in relief. “He’s awake and responsive. Everything went well and we got his appendix out in one piece. It hadn’t burst luckily, but he’s going to need at least a week to recover before he tries to do any work.”<br/>“That’s fine,” Liam said.<br/>“Can we see him?”<br/>“Yes, he’s right this way,” The doctor said before he walked with us through a maze of corridors.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>Great. I was sat up at 45 degrees in a hospital bed after having my appendix taken out. The last thing I could remember was being in a car with Harry and throwing my guts up. It was just typical that out of all of the boys, my appendix would be the one to play up first. Sufficed to say, I wasn’t half glad to see them when they came onto the ward and straight over to my bed.<br/>“Louis hey, are you ok?” Harry asked as he took my hand and kissed my cheek.<br/>“Yeah, yeah, I’m ok H.”<br/>“You got us all worried. Harry was crying in the waiting room when we arrived at the hospital,” Niall told me.<br/>“Oh H.”<br/>“They took you away before I could even say goodbye. It was minutes between you arriving and going into theatre.”<br/>“But I’m ok now Harry.”<br/>“Yeah. Yeah, you are,” Harry said before he kissed me again.<br/>“You’re doing well for someone who’s just had surgery Lou,” Liam said as he came over.<br/>“Yeah, thanks Liam.”<br/>“Do you need anything? Any water or something like that?”<br/>“Some water would be good.”<br/>“Ok,” Liam said before he left to get some water.<br/>“I’m sorry bout throwing up H.”<br/>“Don’t worry about it love, you only threw up a little backstage and I threw away the paper bag when we arrived at the hospital.”<br/>“Good.”<br/>“How’s your head Louis? Are you feeling a bit weird from the anaesthetic?”<br/>“Yeah, I am a bit Niall. It was my appendix that I had out right?”<br/>“Yeah it was. At least, that’s what they’ve told us.”<br/>“Oh, that’s comforting to know.”<br/>“You must have a wound that they’ve stitched up. Can I have a look?” Harry asked as he pulled the bed covers down.<br/>“Erm, yeah. Just be careful, it feels weird.”<br/>“I’ll be careful Lou, don’t worry,” Harry said before he pulled my hospital gown up and both he and Niall looked at my abdomen.<br/>“Well?” I asked, unable to see myself.<br/>“They’ve definitely done something to you Louis,” Niall said.<br/>“Taken his appendix out by the looks of it,” Liam said as he came over to my other side with the water. “Here you go Louis.”<br/>“Thanks mate,” I said before he lifted it to my mouth and helped me to take a few sips. I felt Harry pull my hospital gown back down before he pulled he covers over me once more.<br/>“All done?” Liam asked and I nodded. I then remembered that we were suppose to be telling Liam when we were proud of him to gain self confidence, or something like that. “I’m proud of you Liam.”<br/>“For what?”<br/>“Erm, the water and stuff.”<br/>“Oh, thanks.”<br/>“Yeah, thank you for spotting that Louis was in pain at the concern. If it wasn’t for you, Louis would have kept going until he’d passed out.”<br/>“Yeah, nice call Li,” Niall added.<br/>“Thanks boys,” Liam said as a small smile broke across his face. “And Louis, you’ve got yourself a week off work.”<br/>“Do I?”<br/>“Yeah, just while you recover.”<br/>“I was thinking that we go back to that cabin Lou, have some time together,” Harry said.<br/>“The where you nearly died?” I reminded him.<br/>“Yeah, that one. I’ll be more careful this time and it’s summer.”<br/>“Ok, but only if you’re careful.”<br/>“I will be love,” Harry said as he kissed me.<br/>“Can Liam and I come too?”<br/>“Of course you can.”<br/>“Good,” Niall said as I closed my eyes.<br/>“Are you tired Lou?” Harry asked me.<br/>“Yeah, a little.”<br/>“Ok. Just rest, we’re with you,” Harry said before he kissed my forehead.<br/>“Finally, you’re starting to act like you’ve had surgery Louis.”<br/>“Hmn. Am I cuter than Liam?”<br/>“Yes, much cuter,” Harry replied. “But Niall’s still winning with the cuteness contest.”<br/>“Wait, am I not cute Harry?” Liam asked him.<br/>“Not as cute as Louis or Niall.”<br/>“Or you Harry,” Niall added. “When you were in the hospital with your asthma and you had the oxygen tube across your nose, you looked pretty sweet.”<br/>“Aww, thanks Niall.”<br/>“Quiet. Sleepy,” I grumbled. I loved the boys, but they were being very loud and I wanted to sleep. I was the one lying in a hospital bed and that gave me the rare privilege of telling the boys to shut up.<br/>“Oh, sorry Louis. He is the second cutest,” Niall whispered to Harry and I heard them all laugh quietly as sleep pulled my into it’s warm grasp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Harry & Niall Icy Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>
It was nice to be back in the wild, even if the lake did still have ice covering it. It was summer now, but a local had said that the ice rarely melts, instead it just thins in the summer months. So, with my hopes of swimming destroyed, Niall had suggested instead that we went fishing after he found some fishing rods in the cabin. I used a stick to break the ice before we all began fishing. The boys joked about throwing me in and we all had a good time together. Niall caught a few fish and we had them for dinner that night.</p><p>By day 4, we were having a great time and Louis was recovering well. That night, we made a fire and sat round it together with marshmallows.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>
“Not feeling hungry Louis?” Niall asked as I stared at my marshmallows.<br/>
“Not really, and I’m feeling a little sick to be honest.”<br/>
“Is the cold? Are you warm enough?” Harry asked he came over and took his jumper off.<br/>
“No, I’m ok Harry. Put your jumper back on.”<br/>
“Does anything hurt? Do you want to lie down for a bit?” Harry asked me as he knelt down in-front of me.<br/>
“I’m fine Harry, really. It’s ok.”<br/>
“You were in hospital a few days ago babe.”<br/>
“I know, it’s ok. Just leave it.”<br/>
“Are you sure?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Ok,” Harry said before he went back to his seat. I look at Niall and Liam, who were watching me, so I turned back to the fire and watched my marshmallows toast instead. I was feeling much better now and I didn’t want the boys fussing over me, as it only reminded me how much I needed to tell them about my hearing. I nibbled away at the marshmallows but still the sick feeling still remained in my stomach.<br/>
“Louis!” I heard Liam call and I turned to face him. Both he and Niall were kneeling in-front of Harry. “Why are you ignoring us?”<br/>
“I didn’t meant to. What’s going on with Harry?”<br/>
“He got some asthma.”<br/>
“Are you ok?” Niall asked Harry as he brushed some hair out of his face.<br/>
“Yeah. Thanks Niall.”<br/>
“No worries, have some more water,” Niall said and I watched as Harry drank some water.<br/>
“Are you alright Harry?” I asked in slight embarrassment. I hadn’t ignored them, I physically hadn’t heard them. His asthma clearly hadn’t been bad though, so that was something.<br/>
“Yeah. I’m ok.”<br/>
“Alright Harry, just breathe,” Liam said and Harry did so, leaving me to look back down at my marshmallows. Liam and Niall had taken care of the situation, and I didn’t want to talk to the boys right now.</p><p>A few minutes later, Niall’s loud voice reached my ears.<br/>
“Are you going to be ok?” Niall asked and I looked up to see Harry leaving.<br/>
“Yeah, I just want to go for a walk,” Harry said before he left. I watched him go and I remembered the last time that he’d gone into those woods alone. Not even a minute later, Liam came over to me.<br/>
“What’s going on with you Louis?”<br/>
“Nothing, I’m fine. I just don’t need Harry fussing over me.”<br/>
“He’s just trying to look after you, you are still recovering from surgery Lou.”<br/>
“I know.”<br/>
“You’re not indestructible Louis, and it’s ok if you want some time to yourself, but we’re here if you needs us alright?” Liam reassured me.<br/>
“I know Liam. I just hate this, and I wish that I was better.”<br/>
“I know, and you will get better. You’re already healing really well.”<br/>
“Yeah. I just don’t like being vulnerable you know? It makes me feel small, and worthless...” I trailed off and I looked at Liam as I realised that this was exactly how he felt. “How are you doing?”<br/>
“I’m ok, I’ve got all of you looking out for me so I haven’t got anything to worry about. But seriously, Is there anything that we should be worried about?”<br/>
“No,” I replied, nothing to do with my surgery at least. I really wanted to tell the boys about my hearing, but it would change so much, and I wasn’t ready for that. And even if was going to, where would I begin?</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>
Liam was working his charm on Louis when I heard it.<br/>
“What was that?” I asked as we all stood up.<br/>
“It sounded like Harry,” Liam said and we all began running towards where we had heard the scream.<br/>
“Harry! Harry!” We all shouted as we ran to the lake.<br/>
“Harry!” Louis shouted before I saw both Harry’s scarf and the new hole in the ice. A Harry sized hole. “No! Harry!” Louis shouted as he ran to it, but both Liam and I stopped him.<br/>
“You can’t go in Louis, not after surgery,” Liam told him sternly.<br/>
“But Harry’s going to die.”<br/>
“I know, Niall can you...” Liam’s voice trailed off as I dived into the water after Harry. “Niall!” Came Liam’s distant scream. I could get trapped under here as well, but we couldn’t leave Harry alone, not again.</p><p>After a few minutes underwater, I was starting to need air when I spotted Harry’s lifeless figure below me. I dived down and wrapped my arms around him.</p><p>Making my way back up to the ice layer, I swam along the bottom of it in order to find the hole.</p><p>I couldn’t breathe now, and my grip on Harry was failing. As my own lungs began to burn, I found the hole and broke through the surface of the water.</p><p>“Niall!”<br/>
“Niall! Thank God!” Both Louis and Liam exclaimed as they put their hands onto me to pull me up but I moved Harry into their grip instead. They pulled up him onto the ice before they gave me a hand up as well.<br/>
“You ok?” Liam asked as I lay down onto the ice. I gave him a thumbs up before I heard Louis panicking.<br/>
“Harry? Harry, come on breathe. Baby, please,” Louis begged and a few seconds later, I heard Harry gag and cough. “Oh Harry, that’s it. That’s it.”<br/>
“Breathe Harry, just breathe,” Liam said as I heard Harry gasping, and I coughed up some water from my own lungs before I rolled onto my side.<br/>
“Oh Harry, thank God. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” I heard Louis say before I closed my eyes and began to shake.<br/>
“Cold,” I heard Harry stutter.<br/>
“Here, take my coat love.”<br/>
“Fuck. Niall,” Liam said and after a few seconds, I felt his hands on my body.<br/>
“Liam?” Louis asked shakily. “What’s happened to Niall?”<br/>
“Talk to me Ni. Say something please love,” Liam said as he wrapped his coat around me. “Come on baby.”<br/>
“Li,” I whispered and he gasped.<br/>
“I’m here Ni, it’s ok. Are you alright?”<br/>
“No. Don’t think so,” I said before I coughed.<br/>
“I’m going to call for some help, but I’m not going anywhere ok?”<br/>
“Ok,” I agreed before I shivered and I pulled Liam’s coat around my shoulders more.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>
I was cold and shivering. My breathing was shallow and it was more a set of wheezes than anything else.<br/>
“Keep breathing H, help’s on its way,” Louis told me. Why had I tried to walk on the edge of the lake? It had been a stupid thing to do. I didn’t want to be cold. After the last time, I never wanted to be cold ever again.<br/>
“Niall?” I asked I remembered Liam swearing and calling his name.<br/>
“He’s doing ok Harry. He pulled you out of the water, so he’s a bit cold as well alright?” Louis told me.<br/>
“Ok,” I said before there was a loud sound and a strong wind nearly, like a gale hitting me from a storm nearby. After a few minutes, everything calmed down and there was movement around me.<br/>
“They’re Harry and Niall. They’ve both got asthma and it’s been triggered by the cold. They’re also soaking wet and freezing.”<br/>
“Ok. Hello Harry, my name’s Mike, can you hear me?”<br/>
“Yeah,” I replied.<br/>
“Ok, good. I’m part of the Alaskan rescue team and we’re going to look after you alright?”<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“Good lad. This is going to help to warm you up ok.”<br/>
“Ok,” I said and I felt Mike wrap something around me. It was thin, but I snuggled into anyway. I needed anything that would help me to warm up.<br/>
“Can you breathe alright?”<br/>
“Kind of,” I said before I coughed.<br/>
“Ok,” Mike said before I felt him listen to my lungs with a stethoscope.<br/>
“Do you where we are Harry?” Louis asked me.<br/>
“The cabin. Alaska.”<br/>
“And do you know who I am?”<br/>
“Louis.”<br/>
“Yeah, that’s great love.”<br/>
“Your lungs are working well Harry, so I think that once we get you warm and dry, you should be ok alright,” Mike said and I nodded. He then put one hand onto my forehead and the other hand around my wrist. “Ok. Jane, is Niall stable enough to move?”<br/>
“Yeah. His pulse is raised and he’s got an unsupported broken wrist, but I’m happy to move him.”<br/>
“Good. Harry, do you think we can stand you up?”<br/>
“I think... I think so,” I said between my shivering.<br/>
“Ok, let’s just sit you up first,” Mike said and with both his and Louis’s help, I sat up and opened my eyes.<br/>
“Harry, hey. You’re doing really well love,” Louis said before he kissed me and I smiled. The forest was now dark and the air temperature was bitterly cold. I looked across at the rescue helicopter, before I turned round to see Niall lying on the ice with Liam and this woman, Jane, beside him.<br/>
“What time is it?”<br/>
“10 past midnight.”<br/>
“Is that, brrr, why it’s so dark?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Is Niall ok?”<br/>
“Your friend is doing alright. We’re going to get you all into the helicopter and take you to a hospital ok?” Mike told me and I nodded.<br/>
“Come on H. Niall will follow us, I promise,” Louis said and I stood up with their help.<br/>
“That’s great, we’ve got you,” Mike said as Louis held up this shiny, silver material that was draped over my body. I walked slowly to the helicopter, pausing occasionally when I felt light headed.<br/>
“Just a few more steps H,” Louis encouraged me.<br/>
“Why do I feel faint?”<br/>
“Your pulse is low at the moment, meaning that you have some low blood pressure.”<br/>
“Oh,” I said as I got into the helicopter and sat down before I leant against Louis.<br/>
“Here, you’re going to need these,” Louis said before he put some ear plugs into my ears. I watched as Mike went over to help Jane with Niall , before they carried him into the helicopter on a stretcher.<br/>
“Ni,” I whispered as they lay him beside me and Liam sat beside him.<br/>
“Make sure you all put the ear plugs in ok?” Jane said before she closed the door.<br/>
“Are you ok?” I asked Niall and he looked up at me.<br/>
“Yeah,” He croaked before he gave me a thumbs up with his good hand.<br/>
“Here you go Ni,” Liam said as he put ear plugs in for Niall, then he did his own. I looked up at Louis and he put his ear plugs in before the helicopter took off.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>
I watched as both Harry and Niall closed their eyes and began to fall asleep. They each were wrapped up in survival blankets, and they both seemed to be breathing ok. The noise of the helicopter meant that I couldn’t talk to Louis, but he seemed calm, which was good. The view from the helicopter was nice and I enjoyed it as much as I could in the darkness. The flight was two hours to the nearest hospital, and both Louis and I yawned as we came into the small hours of the morning.</p><p>When we arrived, the emergency doctors assessed Harry and Niall before they deemed them as non-urgent, which was a relief. They were then taken to separate cubicles and I went with Niall. It was going to be a little while before a doctor could see us, so I let Niall sleep. He had been reckless, jumping in after Harry like that, he could have drowned under the ice and we could have lost both of them. The fact that he’d found both Harry and us had been a miracle.<br/>
Soon, a nurse came in and took Niall’s details. She said that the doctor would be along soon, so I leant down kissed Niall on the cheek.<br/>
“Nialler?” I whispered. “Niall.”<br/>
“Hmnurgh.”<br/>
“You’ve got to wake up now love, you can sleep later.”<br/>
“Hmnph, no,” Niall groaned as he pulled all of the blankets that were wrapped around him, over himself.<br/>
“No, Niall. It’s time to wake up,” I said before I tickled his face. He giggled and opened his eyes.<br/>
“Stop it Li,” He said and I stood up as I tickled him more. “No. Liam!” He cried out in joy.<br/>
“I see that you two are having fun,” The doctor said as he came in.<br/>
“Yes,” I said as I put my hands away.<br/>
“I’m doctor Benson, how are you feeling Niall?”<br/>
“Much better. Liam’s just woken me up.”<br/>
“I gathered that much. It’s your right arm that broken isn’t it?”<br/>
“It is, yeah.”<br/>
“We’ll get it put into a new cast shortly, but first I’m just going to check your temperature and vitals ok?”<br/>
“Ok,” Niall agreed and I watched Dr Benson take Niall’s heart rate, blood pressure before he put a thermometer into his mouth.<br/>
“Ok, it’s good news Niall. Your pulse, blood pressure and body temperature are all back to normal. In fact, your temperature is slightly raised from all the blankets that we’ve buried you under.”<br/>
“Good.”<br/>
“That’s really good.”<br/>
“So, I’m going to take some of these off.”<br/>
“No,” Niall protested as Dr Benson removed about 5 blankets from him, as well as the survival blanket. That left Niall with only two blankets, and I went over to comfort him.<br/>
“It’s alright Ni. I’ll give you my coat when you go to get your cast done.”<br/>
“Ok,” He agreed.<br/>
“I’ll find a nurse to get your cast redone, then you should be good to be discharged.”<br/>
“Thank you.”<br/>
“It’s my pleasure,” Dr Benson said before he left.</p><p>A nurse came along less than five minutes later, and she gave Niall a temporary sling to hold his arm in place before we went to the plaster room. Once Niall had his arm in position, I wrapped my coat around his shoulders and kissed him.<br/>
“Are you going somewhere Liam?” He asked me as I stood up.<br/>
“I’m just going to check on how Harry’s doing. Are you going to be ok without me here for a little bit?”<br/>
“Yeah, wish Harry the best from me.”<br/>
“I will,” I said before I left Niall with the nurse. I soon found someone who took me to Harry’s cubicle, where he was awake, which was nice to see. “Harry, you’re awake.”<br/>
“I am. How’s Niall?”<br/>
“He’s doing well. All his vitals are back to normal and he’s just getting the cast redone on his arm.”<br/>
“Good.”<br/>
“How are you doing? You’re still wrapped up in blankets I see.”<br/>
“Yeah, I’m still quite cold.”<br/>
“He’s not quite back up to his normal temperature yet, he was underwater a lot longer than Niall was,” Louis added.<br/>
“Yeah,” I said before Harry sneezed. It was one of the cutest sneezes that I’d ever heard from him, and after it he snuggled further into the blankets. “Aww mate, that was adorable.”<br/>
“Hmn,” He groaned.<br/>
“He’s been sneezing for a little while. I think that he’s just developed a small cold.”<br/>
“Acho,” Harry sneezed again.<br/>
“Honestly mate, that’s the cutest thing that I’ve ever heard.”<br/>
“Hmn. Acho.”<br/>
“Aww, H,” Louis said before Harry had a run of sneezes.<br/>
“I wish that I sneezed like that,” I told him.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>
The nurse was nearly done with my new cast and Liam hadn’t come back yet. Part of me was worried that something was wrong with Harry, not that he was completely heathy as both he and I were in hospital. It had been totally reckless of me to jump into the ice-covered lake, but if I hadn’t, Harry would have died. I couldn’t face not saving him, not after what happened last time. We’d nearly lost him once to the cold and another time to asthma, so I had been determined to save him from death once again.<br/>
“There we go Niall, all done.”<br/>
“Thank you,” I said to the nurse before I looked at my new cast. My bones had nearly healed, but I still had a week or so to go before I could have a flexible support.<br/>
“Hey Niall. Oh you’re done,” Liam said as he came back into the room.<br/>
“He is, and your back right in time. The doctor is happy for Niall to be discharged, so I’ll just get you the paperwork.”<br/>
“Thank you,” Liam said before he crouched beside me. “Are you doing alright love?”<br/>
“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for the coat, it’s really warm.”<br/>
“I thought that you would like it,” Liam said before he kissed me.<br/>
“How’s Harry?”<br/>
“He’s doing well. He’s nearly back up to his normal body temperature, and they were checking his pulse and blood pressure when I left.”<br/>
“Good.”<br/>
“I can’t believe you dived under ice after him Niall.”<br/>
“Neither can I. I just knew that I couldn’t let him die.”<br/>
“You could have both died. It was a miracle that you both made it out alive.”<br/>
“I know, but you would have done the same for me,” I said and a great sadness appeared in Liam’s eyes. “Hey,” I said softly, noticing immediately that he was upset. “What’s wrong?” I asked him gently as I put my hand onto his face.<br/>
“Harry,” He whispered.<br/>
“What about Harry? Is he not ok?”<br/>
“No,” Liam said as tears pricked at the edge of his eyes. “You dived into the water for him.”<br/>
“I did.”<br/>
“So, do you love him?” Liam stuttered as a tear rolled down his face and I frowned.<br/>
“Yeah, of course I do...” I said before it hit me. It had been just after Harry was diagnosed with epilepsy that Liam had gone off with Zayn. He had felt all alone and like I didn’t love him.</p><p>I suddenly realised that it might not have been because I hid my knee pain from him, but rather because I’d been with Harry.</p><p>Was this the heart of it? Did Liam really think that I loved Harry more than him?</p><p>“What? No. Liam, I’m so sorry love,” I said as he began to cry and I pulled him into my chest. “If you had fallen into the ice, I would have dived in after you, faster than I did for Harry. Oh baby, I don’t love him, not like I love you. I get it now and I am so, so sorry,” I said as I kissed him.<br/>
“Ok, I’ve got the paperwork,” The nurse said cheerfully as she came back into the room and I looked up at her.<br/>
“Could you give us a few minutes please?” I asked her quietly.<br/>
“Of course,” She said before she left.<br/>
“Oh Liam, I love you so so much. I can’t believe you never told me that you felt like this.”<br/>
“And...” Liam stuttered. “Is it easy, for you to love me?”<br/>
“Of course it is. Always. You’re the one that I love. Not Harry,” I said as I held him close.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>
I was still sneezing ten minutes after Liam left, and Louis kept cooing at them like some kind of giant pigeon. He was constantly telling me how cute I was, and although it was nice at first, I now just wanted to be warm, less dizzy and not cute. I had just finished a run of sneezes when the doctor came back over.<br/>
“How are you doing Harry?”<br/>
“Better. I’m still a bit dizzy, but I’m feeling warmer.”<br/>
“Good, I’m just going to take your temperature again,” The doctor said before she put the thermometer underneath my tongue. After thirty seconds or so, it beeped and she looked at it. “37 degrees, you’re finally back in the normal range.”<br/>
“Thank goodness for that,” I said as I began moving the blankets off me and she took my blood pressure.<br/>
“Your blood pressure is still a little low, but your pulse is ok. I am happy to discharge you, on the agreement that you have a meal when you get home.”<br/>
“Yeah, I think that I can manage that.”<br/>
“Good lad. I’ll be back in a minute,” The doctor said before she left.<br/>
“You can stop calling me cute now Louis,” I told him.<br/>
“What? It’s fun, and your sneezes are adorable.”<br/>
“Even if that’s... acho.”<br/>
“Aww.”<br/>
“True. I fell in a frozen lake earlier so you have to be being nice to me.”<br/>
“And I had surgery last week,” Louis said and I looked up at him, I’d forgotten all about that in the chaos of last night.<br/>
“Yeah, of course you have. Are you doing ok love?”<br/>
“Yeah, I’m fine Harry. Could you stop asking me that.”<br/>
“What? If you’re ok?”<br/>
“Yeah. I don’t like it when you’re fussing over me. I’m the oldest one out of all of us, and you’re that we’re supposed to be looking after, as the youngest.”<br/>
“But you need looking after as well Louis, even if it is just now and then.”<br/>
“And you do look after me, like you when I was in the hospital. If I need you Harry, I’ll shout ok?”<br/>
“Ok,” I said before I brushed my hand over his face. “I know that none likes being vulnerable Lou, but I’m here for you and I’ll wait until you shout alright?”<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“I love you.”<br/>
“I love you too,” Louis replied and I kissed him.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>
“You know how you are with Louis?” I asked Liam as he now was snuggled quietly in my arms.<br/>
“Yeah,” Liam sniffled.<br/>
“You’re like brothers. Chaotic, water fighting, brothers.”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Would you save him if he fell into a lake full of ice?”<br/>
“Of course I would.”<br/>
“Right, so that’s me with Harry. We’re brothers who mess around and like to have a laugh. But he loves Louis, and I love you.”<br/>
“Hmn.”<br/>
“I do, and I love it when you let me in.”<br/>
“You stayed with me Ni, after I was stabbed.”<br/>
“I did. I felt rather useless then, but I was there with you all of the time.”<br/>
“Can you love me like that again?”<br/>
“I love you like that, every single day Liam, as much as I can.”<br/>
“But that kind of love, where you’ll stay with me even if I’m lying in a hospital bed.”<br/>
“I do love you like that. You were there for me when I was lying in a hospital bed, and I’ll be there when you need me, in a hospital bed or otherwise. Just don’t get stabbed to make me prove it,” I said as I kissed him and he smiled. “I don’t think my heart could take it, I don’t want to lose you love.”<br/>
“And I don’t want to lose you.”<br/>
“I know baby,” I said, and a few minutes later Louis and Harry came in through the door.<br/>
“Hi lads. Liam, are you ok?” Louis asked in worry.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m erm. Good,” Liam said as he stood up, wiped away his tears and turned to face them.<br/>
“Have you been crying?”<br/>
“A little.”<br/>
“And I’m ok, thanks for asking,” I said as I stood up, in order to switch the focus off Liam.<br/>
“Yeah, sorry Niall. Nice cast, they’ve done a good job,” Harry told me.<br/>
“Yeah, they have. Have you been discharged Harry?”<br/>
“I have.”<br/>
“Ok. I’ve just got to fill out some paperwork then I’m good to go. Liam,” I said and he turned back to me. “Here. You need it more than I do,” I said as I took his coat off and wrapped it around his shoulders before I kissed him. A small, warm smile broke out across his face.<br/>
“Good, let’s go boys,” Louis said and we began walking down the corridor.<br/>
“Harry,” I said and he turned to me. I signalled for him to walk beside me and he did so. He also had Louis’s coat draped around his own shoulders. “I think we should stop messing around with each other for a while.”<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“Liam’s worried that I love you more than I love him.”<br/>
“What? He knows that it’s not true doesn’t he?”<br/>
“I think he does realise that it’s not true, but part of him is not ready to believe it yet. We all want him to get better, and I think that he’ll start to love himself faster if he feels like our love is not being threatened.”<br/>
“Of course. I didn’t mean for this to happen Niall.”<br/>
“I know Harry. Could you just give Liam and myself some space for a little while?”<br/>
“Of course I can.”<br/>
“Thanks mate,” I said before I joined Louis and Liam. “Hey Liam, I know what I’m proud of you for today.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Stopping Louis from causing himself serious harm.”<br/>
“Did I?”<br/>
“Did he?”<br/>
“Yeah. The cold would have had a big effect on you Louis, and your wound could have become infected.”<br/>
“Yeah, I suppose that you’re right. Thanks Liam.”<br/>
“Yeah, thanks love,” We told Liam and he smiled sweetly.<br/>
“You alright back there Harry?” Louis asked as he went over to him and Harry nodded. I heard him explaining the situation to Louis as Liam helped me to fill out my paperwork. We were all doing ok, and I had finally realised what Liam meant when he had asked me for love. He needed to feel safe with me, safe and secure so that he could build on himself. I was going to be sure to give him that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Niall Claustrophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>
“Here you go Niall,” Harry said before he handed me the microphone.<br/>
“Thanks Harry,” I said before I looked at Louis, who was holding the award. “I would like to thank everyone, again. Harry’s already covered most people, but I would like to extend my thanks to the fans as they continue to be an incredible support to us. Especially over our last tour with Zayn leaving, myself falling and breaking my arm, Liam getting a concussion and Louis being rushed to hospital halfway through a show.”<br/>
“Yeah, sorry about that.”<br/>
“Thank you for putting up with us, and although we hate cancelling gigs, there was a lot of worry, stress and pain that you guys didn’t see, so yeah. Thank you so much for sticking with us through all of that and thank you again for the award. We love you all, so so much,” I finished and everyone cheered as we made our way offstage.</p><p>Half an hour later, we were in a lift that was taking down to where the after-party was. When it stopped, Louis pressed the button for the doors to open, but nothing happened.<br/>
“That’s weird,” He said as he pushed the button again.<br/>
“Try again Louis,” Harry said.<br/>
“I have.”<br/>
“Why aren’t they opening?” Harry asked as he went over.<br/>
“Maybe it doesn’t like Louis,” I suggested as Harry tried pressing the lift buttons.<br/>
“No, they’re not moving.”<br/>
“They might be jammed,” Liam suggested and I felt fear grow in my stomach.<br/>
“No, try again,” I told them.<br/>
“We are Niall, but nothing’s happening.”<br/>
“Can you try harder?”<br/>
“There’s not much that we can do Niall, just calm down.”<br/>
“No. No, I don’t want to be trapped in here.”<br/>
“It’s alright Niall, it’s ok,” Liam said as he began reassuring me.<br/>
“No, we can’t be. I can’t be trapped.”<br/>
“It’s alright Niall, they’ve got a button to call for help,” Louis said before he pressed it. “There, someone should on be on their way.”<br/>
“Take some deep breaths Niall, we’re fine,” Liam said and I tried to.<br/>
“Try to relax Niall, we’re ok,” Harry said, but I wasn’t calming down. My breathing was getting faster and I could feel myself starting to panic.<br/>
“I can’t. I can’t,” I told the boys as there were voices by the lift doors.<br/>
“You can, just breathe love,” Liam said as he ran a hand along my arm.<br/>
“The door’s jammed, but we can get it open,” Someone said as Liam took me into his grip.<br/>
“Come on mate, just take nice calm breaths,” Louis said as he came over and Harry went over to the door.<br/>
“How long until you can get the door open?” Harry asked them.<br/>
“A few minutes, is everyone ok in there?”<br/>
“Niall’s going into a panic attack so the sooner you can open the doors, the better.”<br/>
“Liam,” I said as I gripped his t-shirt, the walls starting to close in around me.<br/>
“I’m here Niall, just keep breathing for me love. Keep breathing,” Liam reassured me and I nodded. He was my rock and I clung to him like a big wave was coming to pull me away. “Breathe Ni, that’s it.”<br/>
“That’s it Niall, deep as you can,” Louis said as he had his hand on my back.<br/>
“There we go,” Came a voice as I heard the doors open and I left the lift as quickly as I could.<br/>
“Niall!” I heard Liam shout behind me as I ran through all the celebrities that had crowded around the doors and I tried to calm myself down as I neared the food table. I grabbed onto it with both hands and I tried to catch my breath as I closed my eyes. “Niall?” I heard Liam call but I was focusing on my breathing. I just needed to breathe. I was ok. I was ok now. I was alright.<br/>
“Breathe Niall,” Came a voice, but it wasn’t any of the boys. Someone’s hand was on my back and, as I opened my eyes, I saw their chocolate brown hair. “That’s it Niall, just take some deep breaths for me,” Shawn Mendes said. “Is this a panic attack or is this your asthma?”<br/>
“Panic. Attack,” I said between breaths. “Lift. The doors.”<br/>
“Ok, just breathe and try not to talk,” Shawn said and I did so.<br/>
“There, found him,” Came Louis’s voice.<br/>
“Niall, are you ok?” Liam asked as I felt his hand on my back and I nodded as I turned to him.<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“How long were you in the locked lift for?” Shawn asked the boys.<br/>
“Just a few minutes, but Niall’s claustrophobic.”<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“How are you doing Ni?” Liam asked as my breathing had calmed down and he rubbed his hand around my back.<br/>
“Better, thanks Liam, and thanks Shawn.”<br/>
“No worries. I’m claustrophobic as well so I understand.”<br/>
“You are?”<br/>
“Yeah, I can’t imagine getting stuck in a lift.”<br/>
“It’s not very nice.”<br/>
“Can you breathe alright now?” Shawn asked.<br/>
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m ok.”<br/>
“Good,” Shawn replied with a smile as Liam hugged me.<br/>
“Niall! Niall, are you ok?” James Corden asked as he came over.<br/>
“Hi James. Yeah, I’m ok now.”<br/>
“Good, that’s a relief. You scared me.”<br/>
“I think he scared everyone,” Harry said.<br/>
“Out of all the people the doors has to stick with, it would have to be you.”<br/>
“I know right?”<br/>
“Anyway. You’re ok. I’m ok. Everyone else is ok. We’re all ok. And you boys are looking amazing by the way.”<br/>
“Aww, thanks James.”<br/>
“Thank you.”<br/>
“And Niall, and you’ve found the food table.”<br/>
“I have James, yeah.”<br/>
“Right, best looking ones first,” James said before he grabbed some food and we all laughed. After eating most of the food, we joined the party.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Louis Spiked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>
We’d done it. The last two weeks in the studio had been gruelling, but the album was done. Made in the AM was finally finished, and we had just finished the photo-shoot for the cover, meaning that it could now start being prepared for its release. The boys and I now had two weeks off before our first interview on the Late Late Show With James Corden, which marked the start of our press tour. As such, tonight we were going out to celebrate. We were in New York, and we had all settled on a night club to go to.</p><p>A few hours into the night, we arrived by taxi at the club. Three of our security were with us: John, Mark and Jesus. They went over and chattered to the bouncers, while keeping half an eye on us as we went over to the bar and got some drinks. We then made our way to the dance floor and began dancing. We were all terrible, but that was to be expected, and after a while, I finished my drink and put it onto the side.<br/>
“I’m going to get another drink, do you want anything?” Niall asked us loudly so that he could be heard.<br/>
“No, I’m good,” I replied.<br/>
“I’ll have another vodka,” Harry told Niall.<br/>
“Just water for me,” Liam said and the Irishman disappeared off. It was just after this that a girl came over to me and invitingly pulled on my t-shirt. I left Liam and Harry and I let her pull me away with her. I was becoming somewhat aroused, and the music seemed more distant than before. We began dancing in another part of the club and after a few more minutes, I rubbed my eyes. What time was it? I must be starting to get tired. Maybe I needed another drink. A vodka and coke? Or dog and tonic?<br/>
“Are you not having fun? You seem a little off,” The girl called to me and I turned to face her. She’d pulled me away from Liam and Harry to dance with her. That’s right.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m just a little tired,” I told her before I felt my feet begin to go from below me and I reached out towards her. She caught me and wrapped an arm around my back.<br/>
“Woah, are you ok? Do you need some air?” She asked and I nodded. “Let’s go outside, come on,” She said and I let her lead me outside. Walking was becoming harder, and I feeling increasingly tired. Where was I? Where were the boys? What was going on? “Hey. Hey, look at me,” Came the girl’s voice and I looked up at her.<br/>
“You’re pretty,” I said as I stroked my hand along her face. “Let’s have a shag,” I suggested, feeling very turned on. We were outside now, at least I think that we were outside.<br/>
“What’s your name?”<br/>
“Harry,” I muttered as I closed my eyes. Was I sitting down? Why did I feel this weird?<br/>
“Ok Harry, you’re going to come with me now alright?”<br/>
“Hmn, sounds good,” I said and she helped to pull me up. Where were we going? Was it somewhere warm, and nice? My thoughts were melting and disappearing away as I tried to reach them. I just wanted to sleep.<br/>
“Pick your feet up Harry, I need to get you into the car,” The girl said. Was I dragging my arms? Everything felt so loose and I didn’t even have the strength to hold my head up. I needed sleep, just a little bit of…</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>
“Here you go lad!” Niall said loudly as he came over and handed me the water.<br/>
“Thanks,” I replied before I drank it in one and put it down. You had to be careful in a nightclub that none spiked your drink, even if it was just water. Once I put a drink down, I wouldn’t pick it up again.</p><p>We kept dancing and Harry had some pretty decent dance moves up his sleeve. Niall tried to catch a few girls attention, but failed so he rejoined us. Louis had drifted away from our little group, but I could see his brown hair sticking up nearby, so he must have found himself a bird. I decided that I would go over and check that was ok before I got myself another drink. Dark nightclubs are not the places to lose your friends.</p><p>I danced over him and put my hand onto his shoulder. “Lou, argh!” I cried out as a stranger turned to face me.<br/>
“You alright mate?” He asked with a frown and I nodded.<br/>
“Yeah,” I said before I looked around. “Argh!” I cried out again as Mark was standing right beside me.<br/>
“You doing alright Liam?” He asked and I nodded.<br/>
“We’ve lost Louis,” I said into his ear and he picked up his radio.<br/>
“Louis’ gone. Stay where I can see you Liam,” Mike said before he walked between people onto the dance floor. If Louis wasn’t here, where had gone? My gaze drifted to a nearby exit. He might have just gone outside for a smoke, but he usually told us if he was going to do that.<br/>
“Oh, sorry. Sorry. Sorry, excuse me. Oh sorry pretty,” I said as I squeezed through the dance floor. I got outside and I saw a girl half carrying Louis towards a car. He was barely standing up, his head was hanging down and one of his feet was dragging sideways along the floor.<br/>
“Hey! What are you doing!” I shouted, but the girl just began walking faster. “Stop! Let him go!” I shouted again as I ran towards her. Two other girls came out of the car as I grabbed Louis’s collar of his t-shirt and pull him back, out of the girl’s grip and he fell like a rag doll onto the ground.</p><p>All I saw were his closed eyes before one of the girls right hooked me in the jaw. I staggered back, the whole world spinning before I watched the three girls grab hold of Louis and try to pull him up. Had they drugged him or something awful like that?<br/>
“Stop!” I cried out again as I charged at them and forced one of the girls against the car. I punched her in the face before a fist landed hard in my stomach and a knee collided with my nuts. “Argh!” I cried out before I fell to the floor.<br/>
“Casey, get Harry into the car, keep the other one on the ground,” One of the girls said. Harry? Why did they think that Louis was Harry?<br/>
“No,” I said as I swung my foot round and caused one of the other girls to land hard on her face.<br/>
“You’ll pay for that, you bitch,” The final girl said before she began kicking me hard in the abdomen and in the head. I tried to curl up as small as I could to resist the blows.<br/>
“Help me,” Casey said and I knew that I had to do something before they bundled Louis into the car. I reached my hands out and caught the girls’ ankle before I twisted it.<br/>
“Argh!” She screamed before she fell to the ground. I then used every scrap of strength that I had in me in order to stand up and bash Casey’s head against the car. Down she went, and the last girl didn’t have enough strength to keep Louis up, so he went crashing to the floor once more. I punched her but she kicked me in the nuts and I fell on-top of Louis.<br/>
“Stay down you fucker! Stay down!” She screamed at me as she kicked me in the back.<br/>
“Argh!” I cried out as a searing pain shot through my body.<br/>
“Liam!” I heard Niall shout before there was the sound of the girls scrambling around me.</p><p><strong>None’s POV</strong><br/>
“Get up! Leigh! Casey! Get up!” One of the girls shouted in panic. Jesus, one of the boy’s bodyguards, was running towards them and they knew that if they got into a fight with him, they wouldn’t win. They scrambled into the car and slammed the doors closed before they drove away. Niall and Harry ran straight to Liam, and Niall gently placed his hand onto Liam’s back.<br/>
“Liam,” He said.<br/>
“Argh!” Liam cried out in pain and Niall quickly removed his hand.<br/>
“Sorry Liam, I’m really sorry.”<br/>
“Louis? Louis, can you hear me?” Harry asked as he brushed the hair out of Louis’s face.<br/>
“What happened Liam?” Jesus asked as he knelt down beside them.<br/>
“Louis,” Liam gasped. “They tried to take, Louis,” He said before he collapsed to the side. “Argh!” Liam cried out as he landed on the ground and wrapped his arms around his abdomen.<br/>
“Liam!” Niall called out in shock before he knelt beside him. “Do I need to call for an ambulance? Liam?” Niall asked as Harry shook Louis.<br/>
“Louis, wake up. What’s happened to him?” Harry asked as Jesus took Louis’s pulse and listened to his breathing.<br/>
“I can’t be sure but he’s breathing, and his pulse is strong. They might have drugged him.”<br/>
“With what?” Harry asked in shock. Who would try to drug Louis?<br/>
“Liam? Liam, talk to me,” Niall begged. “Tell me what hurts love.”<br/>
“Everything,” Liam groaned.<br/>
“Do you need an ambulance?”<br/>
“No,” Liam stuttered. “Not that bad.”<br/>
“Are you sure? You’re badly hurt love.”<br/>
“No. Home,” Liam said and Niall wanted to hold Liam close and tell him that everything was going to be ok, but he didn’t want to cause him in any pain.<br/>
“What happened?” Mark said as he appeared.<br/>
“Louis been drugged and Liam’s been hurt trying to defend him,” Jesus said.<br/>
“Ok. Liam, are awake?” Mark asked as he knelt beside Liam and Niall.<br/>
“Yeah, argh. Take me, home. Please,” Liam struggled to say. He was both shaking and grimacing in pain.<br/>
“Get us out of here Mark,” Niall said as John appeared.<br/>
“I’ll bring the car round,” John said before he left.<br/>
“What hurts Liam?” Mark asked.<br/>
“My head... Stomach... Back... Argh! Chest...”<br/>
“Alright,” Mark said as he lifted Liam’s top up.<br/>
“Oh,” Niall said and Liam flinched as Mark touched his skin. “Those are some bad bruises Li.”<br/>
“Please. Take me home,” Liam begged them.<br/>
“Yeah, we’re getting out of here love.”<br/>
“Is John on his way with the car?” Harry asked Mark as people began to gather round them and they took out their phones.<br/>
“Yes, how’s Louis?” Mark asked him.<br/>
“Alive,” Harry replied, not able to give more of an answer than that. People began taking pictures and Jesus raised his hands.<br/>
“No photo’s! No photo’s!” He shouted but they didn’t listen. Liam began to cry, wanting just to shrink into the ground.<br/>
“Hey Li, it’s ok. Don’t cry, you’re going to be alright. You’re going to be ok love,” Niall said as the car pulled up beside them.<br/>
“Can you stand up Liam?” Mark asked.<br/>
“No. Argh,” Liam said before he curled in on himself.<br/>
“Alright love. Can you carry him Mark?”<br/>
“I can,” Mark said before he carefully picked Liam up and carried him into the car.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>
Mark placed me down in the car and Niall got in beside me.<br/>
“Argh,” I groaned as I put my hand onto my stomach and I felt Niall’s hand on-top of mine.<br/>
“I’ve got you Liam, I’ve got you.”<br/>
“Niall, can you grab him round his waist?”<br/>
“Yeah,” Niall said and I felt him move and shift beside me.<br/>
“Urgh. Argh,” I groaned.<br/>
“Sorry love. Is his head going to be ok like that?”<br/>
“It’s going to have to be. Start driving,” Jesus said before the door closed and we moved off. I was resting in the car with an arm on my stomach and my head on Niall’s shoulder. Niall’s hand was in my own and soon, I fell asleep.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>
We got back to the hotel and, with Jesus and Niall’s help, we got Louis out of the car and into the hotel. He was still unconscious, and if it wasn’t for Liam fighting those girls off, who knows what could have happened to him. Of course you heard about people being drugged at clubs, but having it happen to Louis had shaken us all up. We got inside and Jesus lay Louis onto the bed.<br/>
“What do we do now?”<br/>
“I’m going to call for a doctor. Drugs used in clubs for things like date rape can have bad side effects,” Jesus said as I sat on the bed and pulled the covers over Louis.<br/>
“Is he going to be ok?”<br/>
“He should be, but the effects can take a few hours to wear off. Hello, can I get a doctor up to room 106 please? No, we don’t need an ambulance, just a doctor. Yes, soon as you can. Thank you.”<br/>
“How could someone do this to him?”<br/>
“In order to sexually assault him.”<br/>
“When Liam wakes up, I want to thank him. If it wasn’t for him, I hate to image what Louis would have gone through.”<br/>
“He was very brave. I’ll get the doctor to check him out as well when he arrives.”<br/>
“Thank you.”</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>
Mark had carried Liam up to bed while I had been helping to get Louis to his hotel room. The doctor was checking Liam over and I was anxiously awaiting for him to tell me that Liam was ok. He had checked Louis out first, and concluded that he had most likely been drugged using a common rape drug. He wasn’t having any negative side effects and we just had to wait for its effects to wear off. Harry was really shaken up by the whole incident, and I didn’t blame him. Rape drugs were things used on other people, and they were used mostly on women, so for it to happen to Louis was very scary.<br/>
“Nothing appears to be majorly wrong,” The doctor told us. “He’s got severe bruising to his head, lower abdomen and back, and I suspect that he’s got a few bruised ribs. His vitals are normal and his breathing is good, so I just recommend rest. The bruises should heal in time.”<br/>
“Thank you,” I said before the doctor packed his things away and left.<br/>
“You should get some rest as well Niall, it’s coming up 3am.”<br/>
“I will. Thank you Mark.”<br/>
“No worries. We’ll check on you all tomorrow.”<br/>
“Thank you, night.”<br/>
“Night,” Mark said before he left. I kissed Liam on the forehead before I went into Harry’s room.<br/>
“Hey Harry.”<br/>
“Hey Niall.”<br/>
“How’s Louis doing?”<br/>
“He’s ok. I don’t know if he’s asleep or not. He’s still under the influence of whatever drug this is, so,” Harry said as tears began to fill his eyes.<br/>
“Come here Harry,” I said as I hugged him. “He’s back and safe now.”<br/>
“Yeah. Thanks to Liam.”<br/>
“Yeah, he did amazing.”<br/>
“If he hadn’t had have found Louis when he did...” Harry said before he sniffled.<br/>
“Hey, it’s alright Harry. He’s back and safe now.”<br/>
“And how’s Liam doing?” Harry asked between his tears.<br/>
“Badly bruised, but nothing major’s wrong.”<br/>
“That’s good.”<br/>
“It is,” I said and we hugged for a short while. “Right. Bedtime for you and I.”<br/>
“Yeah. You know, this is a good way to get sober.”<br/>
“It is. But I don’t want it to happen too often.”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“Night Harry.”<br/>
“Night,” Harry said and I went back into Liam’s room. After turning off the lights, I crawled into the bed beside him and fell asleep.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>
When I woke up, I felt Niall’s soft hair resting against my chest and he was holding onto me tight like a koala bear hanging onto a tree. I tried to move, but my head throbbed. All of my muscles ached and there was a tight band of pain around my right hand side. Appendicitis popped into my head before I remembered the throttling my body had taken the night before. I tried to sit up, but I was only met with pain, so I lay back down. Niall shifted beside me and cuddled me tighter. I decided that staying put in bed was the best place to be right now.</p><p>When I next woke up, sunlight was streaming through the curtains, and I really needed to pee. Slowly, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and Niall moaned.<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“I’m just going to pee Ni,” I told him before I gently untangled his arms from around my waist. I then saw the vast amount of bruising and winced. Already, my entire waist was turning purple and the pain was still raw. “Sis,” I said before I stood up and balanced myself. I felt dizzy, but I managed to make it to the bathroom.</p><p>Once I was done, I went to make my way back over to Niall when I heard voices. Painfully, I walked over to the door and poked my head round.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>
Sleep, I though as I woke up. I felt groggy and weird. What was going on?</p><p>I moved a little, but it was hard and took a lot of effort, so I rested back. There was breathing by my neck and it freaked me out a little. I was last in the club right? Now, I was in a bed?</p><p>Questions swirled and danced around my head but I couldn’t focus on them. I tried to lift my hand up to my face to rub my eyes, but I couldn’t. Why couldn’t I? I looked down in the darkness, but couldn’t see anything, so I also tried to move to reach the light, but I couldn’t.</p><p>Where was I? What the hell was going on? I tried to move more and a figure moved beside me.<br/>
“Urgh,” Came a groan. Whoever I was with, was waking up. “Urgh, Louis.”<br/>
“How do you know my name?” I asked, my voice weak and shaking.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“What’s going on?” I asked. I had been dancing with the boys, and now I couldn’t remember anything. Normally, I would have assumed that it was because of the alcohol, but why couldn’t I move? This wasn’t normal. “Get off me, get,” I said as I tried to move away from them, but to no success.<br/>
“Hmn, Louis? Louis, hey, it’s ok. It’s Harry,” Harry said as he put his arm around me.<br/>
“Harry?”<br/>
“Yeah. It’s ok, we’re at the hotel, you’re safe.”<br/>
“Safe? What happened?”<br/>
“Your drink was spiked. We found you unconscious outside.”<br/>
“What?” I asked as I relaxed and Harry ran his hand along my face.<br/>
“Liam was lying over you, protecting you from these girls. He said that they tried to get you into a car.”<br/>
“What? Why can’t I move H?”<br/>
“You can’t move?” Harry asked in worry.<br/>
“Not much.”<br/>
“Do you want me to call for someone? We had a doctor check you over, but he didn’t say anything about a lack of movement.”<br/>
“I feel really weak Harold.”<br/>
“Is it hard to move?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Do you want me to call for an ambulance? Because I will.”<br/>
“No. You said, that I’ve been spiked.”<br/>
“Yeah, you have been love.”<br/>
“What with?”<br/>
“We don’t know. Are you sure that you don’t want me to call anyone?”<br/>
“No. No,” I said before I began to cry.<br/>
“Lou, hey. Shhh, it’s ok,” Harry reassured me.<br/>
“How long... How long until it wears off?”<br/>
“The doctor said that it would be about 10 hours, and it’s 9am now.”<br/>
“Oh.”<br/>
“If you still can’t move in an hour, I’m calling for an ambulance.”<br/>
“Ok. Liam...” I began, wanted to keep track of what Harry had said in the mess that was my head. “Liam was protecting me?”<br/>
“He was. He got beaten up pretty badly, but he’s doing alright.”<br/>
“This is all my fault,” I said as I began to cry more. I was weak, tired and confused, and one of my best mates had taken a beating for me.<br/>
“No Louis love, it’s not. You were the victim,” Harry said as he pulled me into his body and kissed me. “We didn’t know that you’d been spiked, but Liam saved you from what could have happened ok?”<br/>
“Is he ok?”<br/>
“Liam?”<br/>
“Yeah,” I said and I tried to move into Harry’s embrace, but it was hard and I could only move a little bit. Harry responded by pulling me closer.<br/>
“He’s bruised, but he’s doing alright. He’s asleep next door with Niall.”<br/>
“I’m scared H.”<br/>
“I know you are. I hate to think what could have happened if Liam hadn’t had found you.”<br/>
“Don’t. I can’t... I can’t remember, anything H.”<br/>
“Oh love,” Harry said before he held me close, kissed me a few times and rested his head against my chest.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>
I’d never seen Louis and Harry like that before. Harry really did love Louis, even when he was a shaking mess. He’d never treated Niall like that, and I was glad as that was my job. Louis was safe with Harry and I knew that I was safe with Niall. I had once felt it in my heart and I was beginning to feel it again.</p><p>Why had I blamed Harry for my lack of trust in Niall? He really did love Louis, and he had only meant the best for me and Nialler.</p><p>I went back into the room and found Niall awake and looking at his phone on the bed.<br/>
“Ni,” I said as I grabbed onto the door-frame for support.<br/>
“Liam, there you are,” He said as he put his phone down and came over to me. “Why do you keep wandering out of bed when you’re injured?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.<br/>
“I don’t know,” I replied as he gave me a hand to walk back to the bed and sit down.<br/>
“Are you doing ok Liam?”<br/>
“Yeah. What were you looking at?”<br/>
“News reports about us.”<br/>
“What are they saying?”<br/>
“That both you and Louis were attacked. Do you remember them taking pictures yesterday?”<br/>
“Yeah. They would rather stand and take pictures than help us.”<br/>
“Exactly, but that’s the paps for you. There’s a lot of speculation about what happened, but the fans are really worried and they’re calling hospitals apparently to see if you’re ok.”<br/>
“Good thing we’re not at the hospital then.”<br/>
“Yeah. I’ve just sent a tweet out saying that you and Louis are shaken up, but don’t need any serious medical treatment.”<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“It already has 15 and a half thousand likes.”<br/>
“Woah, argh!” I yelped as I rubbed my stomach.<br/>
“Liam love? Is it painful?” Niall asked as he put his phone down and gently placed his hand onto mine as he put his other hand around my back.<br/>
“Yeah, argh! Please don’t touch me there,” I told Niall and he quickly took his hand away.<br/>
“Sorry love, sorry. The doctor said that your bruising was bad.”<br/>
“You had a doctor look at me?”<br/>
“Of course we did,” Niall told me softly and I smiled. The boys had been worried about me, but if the doctor hadn’t raised anything worse than bruises, that was a good thing. “What happened before we found you Liam? Do you think you can tell me love?”<br/>
“Yeah,” I replied.<br/>
“Ok, I’m listening.”<br/>
“We were in the club, and you got us all drinks.”<br/>
“I did, I was there for that bit.”<br/>
“You were,” I said as I smiled before it was cut off by the pain. “Shortly after, I noticed that Louis was missing. I tried to look for him on the dance floor, but I couldn’t find him. So I told Mark,”<br/>
“And he told us.”<br/>
“Yeah, then I thought that he might have gone outside for a smoke.”<br/>
“Typical Louis, yeah.”<br/>
“And when, sis.”<br/>
“Is the pain that bad love?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Ok, hold on. I’ll get you some painkillers,” Niall said before he fetched some for me. “Better?” He asked after I’d taken them.<br/>
“Yeah, thanks.”<br/>
“It’s my pleasure,” He said before he gently began rubbing a hand around my back.<br/>
“When I got outside, there was a girl carrying Louis. He had his head down and his feet were dragging along the floor, he was half unconscious.”<br/>
“So you stopped her?”<br/>
“I shouted for her to stop, but she only walked faster. Then...”<br/>
“You got beaten up by three girls?”<br/>
“That’s the long and short of it, yeah. I had to stop them Niall, I had to.”<br/>
“I know you did Liam. You saved Louis last night, and he’s only safe with us because you stepped in.”<br/>
“Is this the part where you tell me that you’re proud of me?”<br/>
“No, this is the part where I tell you that everyone is proud of you. If your actions last night do not prove how strong and confident you are, then nothing will.”<br/>
“I am strong Niall,” I said and I saw Niall’s eyes glisten. “I was confident and brave, and very stupid. But I kept getting up. I had to save Louis, I had to,” I said and tears formed in Niall’s eyes. “Are you alright Niall?”<br/>
“I’ve been waiting to hear that for months Liam,” He said before he hugged me.<br/>
“Argh, not so tight,” I said and he loosened his grip.<br/>
“Sorry love.”<br/>
“It’s ok.”<br/>
“I love you Liam.”<br/>
“I love you too Nialler,” I said and we stayed in each other’s embrace. “Louis’s awake,” I said after a bit.<br/>
“Is he ok?”<br/>
“He’s weak and he can’t really move.”<br/>
“Shit, do we need to call someone?”<br/>
“Not yet. Harry’s got it covered.”<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“I saw them together Niall, and I’ve never seen Harry and Louis like that.”<br/>
“Like what?”<br/>
“In love. Louis was crying, but Harry was holding him close and kissing him. Just like we do with each other.”<br/>
“Exactly,” Niall said as he ran his hand through my hair.<br/>
“I was wrong to think that you love Harry more than you love me. Harry really loves Louis, and I blamed him for my lack of trust in you.”<br/>
“Why didn’t you trust me Li?”<br/>
“I thought that you didn’t love me. I felt like you wouldn’t care when I was struggling.”<br/>
“That’s not true Liam, and you know that it’s not.”<br/>
“I know now, it just took going to Zayn to make me realise what I was missing from our relationship.”<br/>
“And am I making up for it now?”<br/>
“You are by tenfold Niall. I feel safe with you, and I love you so much.”<br/>
“I love you more, though not as much as Harry.”<br/>
“Oi!” I said and Niall giggled before he kissed me.<br/>
“I love, <strong>you</strong> Liam. Do you get that yet?”<br/>
“I think so,” I said before I laughed and Niall kept giggling.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>
An hour and a half later, Louis was more awake, less confused and much more mobile. I had my arm wrapped around his waist for support as we walked to the table, but he was doing well.<br/>
“Here we are, are you ok?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Whatever drug they used is starting it wear off.”<br/>
“It is,” Louis said as I let go of him. He remained sitting upright, so that was a relief.<br/>
“What do you want to eat Lou?”<br/>
“Just some milk would be great H.”<br/>
“Alright love,” I said before I kissed him and reached for the milk. There was clattering and giggling behind me as Niall and Liam came into the room.<br/>
“Louis, you’re awake. Are you ok?” Niall asked him.<br/>
“Yeah, the drug they used is starting to wear off. Liam, are you ok?”<br/>
“Yeah. I’m sore, but doing fine.”<br/>
“Thank you for saving me mate. You protected me.”<br/>
“He fought them off.”<br/>
“What, you hit them?” Louis asked as I turned round.<br/>
“Yeah. They were carrying you to the car, so I had to hit them.”<br/>
“But, you hit girls?” Louis asked and I smiled. Even now, he was finding humour in the situation.<br/>
“Three of them. I hit them hard too. They were very determined to get you into the car so I had to fight dirty.”<br/>
“You didn’t do great though did you Liam,” I added.<br/>
“Oi. He saved me Harry, I won’t hear any of that,” Louis told me.<br/>
“Sorry, here you go love,” I said as I handed him the milk.<br/>
“Thanks.”<br/>
“You haven’t seen my bruises Louis,” Liam said before he lifted his t-shirt up and both Louis and I gasped at his abdomen that was covered in purple bruises.<br/>
“Shit, they’re bad Liam.”<br/>
“I know, they kicked me hard.”<br/>
“I would get up to give you a hug, but walking here was hard enough.”<br/>
“That’s fine Louis, you can hug me later.”<br/>
“Right then, breakfast, what do you want Liam?” Niall asked him.<br/>
“Just some plain Weetabix Niall,” Liam said and both Niall and I make some breakfast.</p><p>The rest of the day went slowly. Niall and I were looking after Liam and Louis respectively, and by lunchtime, Louis was mostly back to normal. Our security then came in to check on us and we reassured them that everything was ok. We were all getting flights home in morning, so we all settled down for a Lord of the Rings movie marathon in the afternoon.</p><p>After a TV dinner half-way through the Two Towers, Liam unwrapped himself from the blankets that we’ve pulled over us to make us all nice and cosy.<br/>
“You alright Liam?” Niall asked him.<br/>
“Yeah, I just want a shower.”<br/>
“Do you want me to come with you?”<br/>
“No, I think that I’ll be ok,” Liam said before he swayed a little and put a hand out to steady himself.<br/>
“Liam,” Niall said as he stood up and placed a hand onto his shoulder.<br/>
“I’m ok. I just stood up too fast.”<br/>
“You’re looking a little pale Liam,” Niall said in worry and I stood up as well. Liam did look pale, and he looked like he’d been sweating.<br/>
“I feel a little rough, but I’m ok. I just want to have a shower then you can fuss over me all that you like Niall.”<br/>
“If you’re sure Liam. I don’t want you fainting on me or anything like that,” Niall said in concern.<br/>
“It’s ok. If I think that I’m going to pass out, I’ll call for you ok?”<br/>
“Alright. Can I at least give you a hand to the bathroom?” Niall asked and Liam looked at me.<br/>
“Can Harry help me? I want to talk to him about something anyway.”<br/>
“Of course,” I said as I came over and wrapped my arm around his waist.<br/>
“Argh!” Liam cried out.<br/>
“Shit. Sorry Liam I forgot, is that better?” I asked as I loosened my grip and Liam nodded.<br/>
“Yeah,” He said and we began walking to the bathroom.<br/>
“I don’t think that he’s ok,” Niall whispered to Louis behind me.<br/>
“He’s probably just got a migraine coming on or something. It won’t be anything major Niall, don’t worry,” Louis reassured him.<br/>
“What did you want to talk to me about?” I asked Liam.<br/>
“You love Louis don’t you?”<br/>
“I do, very much.”<br/>
“And, do you love Niall in the same way?”<br/>
“No. I only love Niall as much as I love you.”<br/>
“So, you love him like a brother?”<br/>
“Yeah,” I said before I opened the door to the bathroom. “Are you worried that we’re having an affair or something?”<br/>
“A little bit, yeah.”<br/>
“I love him like you love Louis, we’re brothers, family. And families stick together ok?”<br/>
“Yeah,” Liam said with a smile.<br/>
“Just shout if you needs us.”<br/>
“I will,” Liam said before he closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Liam Kidney Failure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>
I locked the door and sighed. My head was pounding and I felt sick. I was hoping that a shower would help and given the beating I’d taken last night, I was bound to feel a little rough. As I undressed, I winched in pain every-time I touched part of my body that was bruised. Every little touch sent a shooting pain through my body and round my back. It was fine, I was just going to have a shower then curl up in pain with Niall. I didn’t like getting beaten up and I made a mental note to not let it happen again.</p><p>Once I was naked, I took a deep breath and turned the water on. It helped to sooth my skin, but the sick feeling was growing in my stomach. Soon, I was starting to feel dizzy and I put my hand onto the wall to steady myself. Something was wrong, and this was beyond any headache that I’d had before.<br/>
“Niall,” I cried out as I closed my eyes and tried to control the dizziness, the pain and the thumping in my head. “Ni! Niall!” I shouted before I took some strained breaths in. My legs wobbled, but I caught myself. I was feeling weak now and everything was beginning to go dark. “Help!” I cried out before the pain took over, everything went black and I collapsed.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>
I looked down at my watch and frowned before I turned to look at the bathroom door.<br/>
“It’s been 30 minutes and the water’s still running for the shower.”<br/>
“Isn’t Liam done yet?” Louis asked as both he and Harry turned round.<br/>
“He doesn’t normally take this long, I’m worried that he’s feeling worse than he’s letting on.”<br/>
“Let’s go and make sure that he’s ok,” Harry said before we all went over to the bathroom and I knocked on the door.<br/>
“Liam? Are you ok?” I called, but there was no reply. “Liam?”<br/>
“We just want to make sure that you’re alright Liam,” Louis added.<br/>
“Can you just call to us Liam so that we know that you’re ok, then we’ll go,” Harry said, but still no reply or sound of movement came from the other side of the door.<br/>
“If you don’t answer Liam, we’re to have to break the door down,” I said as a bad feeling grew in my stomach. I knew that I should have gone with him. “What should we do? He’s not replying, and he could be unconscious in there.”<br/>
“We’re going to have to break the door down,” Louis said before he got the fire extinguisher. He swayed a little as he came back over to us and Harry gently took the extinguisher out of his hands.<br/>
“I’ve got it Louis,” He told him gently.<br/>
“Thanks Harry,” Louis replied as he lent on a nearby surface.<br/>
“Ok Liam, we’re going to knock the door down, so either move out of the way or open the door,” Harry called out. After a minute or so, Harry raised the fire extinguisher. “Move back Niall,” He told me and I stepped back. He rammed the door a few times before it swung open.</p><p>Harry went into the bathroom first and I followed him.<br/>
“Liam!” I cried out in shock. Liam was lying, unconscious and naked on the floor of the shower. Harry put the fire extinguisher onto the floor before we both knelt beside Liam. “Liam, it’s Niall, can you hear me?” I asked as Harry put two fingers onto his neck. Liam was pale, like whiter-than-a-sheet pale. His chest was hardly moving and I could feel how cold he was to the touch. I watched as Harry frowned and pressed his fingers deeper into Liam’s neck. “Harry?” I asked nervously.<br/>
“He’s got a pulse, but it’s really weak. Louis?” He called.<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“Get an ambulance.”<br/>
“Ok, on it,” Louis said and I looked up at the shower. It was still on and both Harry and I were beginning to get wet, so I got up and turned it off. When I looked back round, Harry had his head over Liam’s mouth and he was listening for his breathing.<br/>
“Harry?”<br/>
“Barely,” Harry replied as I knelt back down. “Louis?”<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“His pulse is weak and he’s barely breathing, tell them to get here as fast as they can.”<br/>
“Will do,” Louis said before my eyes drifted to Liam’s heavily bruised abdomen.<br/>
“You don’t think that they could have damaged his kidney?” I asked Harry as the sickening thought came into my mind.<br/>
“He is really badly bruised.”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“They’ll be here in 3 minutes,” Louis said as he came into the bathroom.<br/>
“You doing alright Louis?” Harry asked him.<br/>
“Yeah,” Louis said before he got a towel and laid it over Liam’s pelvis. “What do you think happened? He was doing ok earlier.”<br/>
“I don’t know,” I said, hoping that this wasn’t to do with his kidney.<br/>
“We just have to wait for the paramedics, we can’t do anything at the moment,” Harry said.</p><p>A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Harry went to answer it.<br/>
“Yeah, he’s in here,” I heard Harry say before two paramedics came into the bathroom.<br/>
“Hello, my name’s Luke and this is Emma, is this your friend?”<br/>
“Yeah, and he’s my boyfriend,” I told them.<br/>
“Ok,” Luke said as Emma knelt by Liam and began taking his pulse. “What are your names?”<br/>
“I’m Niall, this is Louis, Harry, and Liam,” I told them as I pointed at each of us in turn.<br/>
“Ok, can you tell me what happened Niall?” Luke asked as he knelt down and I felt Louis gently place his hand gently on my shoulder.<br/>
“Yeah, he erm. He got into a fight yesterday, and he was beaten up pretty badly. About half an hour ago, he went for a shower, and we’ve just found him like this.”<br/>
“Ok, are the bruises from the fight yesterday?”<br/>
“Yeah. We had a doctor check him over, but he said that he was doing ok,” I said before a few tears fell down my face.<br/>
“Alright Niall, thank you. Is there anything else we need to know to be able to treat him?” Luke asked as Emma tested Liam’s pupil responses.<br/>
“Yeah, erm. He er...” I stuttered, unable to get the words out.<br/>
“His right kidney has limited function,” Louis told them for me.<br/>
“Ok, that’s great, thank you.”<br/>
“Ok, he’s stopped breathing Luke, we need the defib,” Emma said.<br/>
“What’s his pulse?”<br/>
“60 over 90, this is looking like a resus,” Emma said as Luke got the defibrillator out and began placing the pads onto Liam’s chest. Sick rose up to my throat and cried more.<br/>
“He’s not breathing...” I stuttered.<br/>
“Niall,” Harry said softly as he came over to me.<br/>
“Try to stay calm for us, we’re going to do everything that we can for Liam alright,” Emma reassured us as Luke turned to defibrillator on. She had a warm and welcoming voice, but I kept on crying as Harry and Louis both had their hands on my body to comfort me.<br/>
“Analysing rhythm. No pulse detected, start CPR,” The machine announced and Luke began CPR on Liam as Emma began pumping air into his lungs using a blue medical bag thing.<br/>
“No,” I said and Louis pulled me into his grip.<br/>
“Breathe Niall,” He said, his voice weak and ropey.<br/>
“No. He can’t...”<br/>
“Stay calm Niall,” Harry told me gently before Luke shocked Liam and I gasped. Emma put her fingers to his neck, but he still didn’t have a pulse.</p><p>Two minutes later, they shocked him for a second time.<br/>
“Ok, he’s got a pulse,” Emma announced and we watched as Luke and Emma placed Liam onto a stretcher and lifted him onto their trolley.<br/>
“Can I come with you?” I asked shakily as we all stood up.<br/>
“I’m afraid not, Liam could go back into cardiac arrest at any minute. It would be better if you made your way to the hospital yourselves,” Luke told us.<br/>
“We will, look after him,” Louis said.<br/>
“We’ll do our best,” Emma said before they rushed with Liam down the corridor.<br/>
“Mark, it’s Harry, something’s happened with Liam and we need to meet you outside by the car. Ok, see you in a few minutes,” Harry said before he put the phone down. “Come on, let’s follow him to the hospital,” Harry said and we all went downstairs.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>
We arrived at the hospital and immediately we went to the reception desk.<br/>
“Liam Payne, has he arrived yet?” I asked.<br/>
“Are you relatives of his?” The receptionist asked in her relaxed tone.<br/>
“We’re his brothers,” I lied. “Where is he?”<br/>
“He’s just gone up to theatre, I’ll ask his doctor to come down and have a chat with you.”<br/>
“Ok, thank you.”<br/>
“Why’s he gone up to theatre?” Niall asked us.<br/>
“I don’t know. It might be something to do with his kidney, like you said Niall.”<br/>
“I really hope that it’s not. That could be serious.”<br/>
“His heart did stop Niall,” Louis reminded us all. “At least, if he’s in theatre, that means that he’s alive.”<br/>
“I knew that I shouldn’t have let him shower on his own.”<br/>
“You weren’t to know Niall,” I told him. “I knew that he was pale and feeling unwell too, I should have said something.”<br/>
“And I said that it was nothing to worry about,” Louis added.<br/>
“I just need him to be ok.”<br/>
“He will be Niall, just you watch,” Louis said as he hugged him.<br/>
“Excuse me boys, are you Liam Payne’s brothers?” A doctor asked as he came over.<br/>
“We are. What’s going on, why’s he in theatre?”<br/>
“If you would follow me,” The doctor said and we followed him into a side room. “It’s not good news I’m afraid,” He said as he closed the door. “When Liam arrived, we did some scans and found that his right kidney has been damaged, and that it has become infected. We’ve taken him up to theatre to have it removed, but his recovery will depend on antibiotics to treat any of the infection that might have spread around his body.”<br/>
“Oh Liam.”<br/>
“Is he going to be ok?” I asked.<br/>
“He should be. The surgeon is going to take his kidney out and we’l see how he improves from there,” The doctor said before the beep went off by his waist. “Excuse me,” He said before he rushed off.<br/>
“An infected kidney is bad. Really bad.”<br/>
“Should we call Liam’s parents?”<br/>
“The hospital should do that. I don’t think we’re the ones to tell them about this.”<br/>
“No,” Louis said.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>
We were all quiet as we waited for news on Liam. I was pacing around the room and Louis kept fiddling with his hands. What if the infection had spread? What if the antibiotics don’t work? What if something goes wrong with the surgery? Would just having one kidney change how he lived?</p><p>Just as I became really worried and anxious, the doctor reappeared and closed the door.<br/>
“Well?” I asked.<br/>
“It’s not good news I’m afraid,” He said and all our faces dropped.<br/>
“What’s happened?” Harry asked.<br/>
“Both of his kidneys have been infected. Thankfully, it is just his kidneys, but if the surgeon leaves them in, the infection would spread and Liam would die. So, unfortunately, he has to take them both out if Liam has any chance of survival.”<br/>
“But you can’t survival without any kidneys,” Louis said.<br/>
“No. Which is why Liam’s only chance now is a transplant. We’re working through the list as we speak to find a donor, but his chances are slim.”<br/>
“Test me,” I said. “If I’m a match, I’ll donate him my kidney.”<br/>
“Woah, Niall, just think about this,” Louis said.<br/>
“Liam’s going to die without a kidney, and I’ll give him mine in a heartbeat if I’m a match.”<br/>
“We can certainly test you,” The doctor agreed.<br/>
“How do you do that?” Harry asked him.<br/>
“It’s a simple blood test, and we can get the results back in 5 minutes.”<br/>
“Then test me as well.”<br/>
“If you’re sure.”<br/>
“I’m sure.”<br/>
“I’ve had recent surgery, so I don’t think that I would be able to donate my kidney to Liam.”<br/>
“No, it would be too risky Lou,” I told him. It was especially true because he’d had abdominal surgery.<br/>
“Ok. If you would all like to come with me,” The doctor said and we followed him. He lead Harry and I to a cubical before a nurse came in and took a blood sample from each of us.</p><p>The doctor stayed and after just a few minutes, the nurse came back with the results.<br/>
“Harry, you’re a match,” The doctor told us and Harry went pale.<br/>
“Am I not a match?” I asked.<br/>
“No, you’re not unfortunately,” The doctor said we all looked back at Harry.<br/>
“Harry?” Louis asked him gently as he put his hand onto his shoulder.<br/>
“I’ll do it. Without a kidney, Liam’s going to die,” Harry said.<br/>
“Ok. We’ll need to sign something that say that you’re happy to donate your kidney, then we’ll need to get you up to the theatre alright,” The doctor said and Harry nodded.<br/>
“Are you ok H?” Louis asked. If he was going to donate his kidney to Liam, he would need to up in theatre soon, but he was being very brave and it was a huge decision to make at such short notice.<br/>
“Yeah,” Harry whispered. “Which kidney are you going to take out?”<br/>
“I can’t tell you at this stage, it depends how the surgeon has set Liam up.”<br/>
“Oh, ok.”<br/>
“I’ll get the form and give you a few minutes alone alright?”<br/>
“Yeah. Thanks,” Harry said and the doctor left.<br/>
“I’m so proud of you Harry,” I told him.<br/>
“Where’s my phone?” Harry asked as tears glistened in his eyes.<br/>
“It’s right here love,” Louis said before he handed Harry his phone. Harry called his mum and put it to his ear.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>
“Hi darling,” Mum answered.<br/>
“Hi mum.”<br/>
“What time are you going to be home?” She asked but I didn’t reply. How on earth was I going to tell her? “Harry? Are you there?”<br/>
“I’m here,” I said after a moment.<br/>
“What’s going on at the moment?”<br/>
“We’re at the hospital?”<br/>
“The hospital? What’s happened darling? Are you ok?”<br/>
“It’s Liam. He’s erm... he’s gone into kidney failure.”<br/>
“Oh no.”<br/>
“I know. He needs an urgent kidney transplant or he’s not going to make it.”<br/>
“Oh, poor lad.”<br/>
“Myself and the boys got tested,” I said a tear began to roll down my face and both Louis and Niall had their hands on my back to provide me with some comfort. “And I matched.”<br/>
“Harry. Are you the only match?”<br/>
“Yeah,” I said as more tears fell down my face.<br/>
“And are you going to donate your kidney to Liam?” Mum asked and I began full on crying. It was getting more real by the second and it was only making me more and more scared.<br/>
“Yeah. Yeah…”<br/>
“Ok, just take some deep breaths for me Harry. When are you going up to the surgical theatre?” Mum asked as I heard her starting up a computer.<br/>
“In a few minutes. I need to go up soon, but I’m really scared mum.”<br/>
“I know you are love, but you know why you’re doing this. I’m going to book the next flight out to America and I’ll be with you soon ok?”<br/>
“Yeah… Please mum,” I begged her. I was terrified.<br/>
“Try to stay calm for me darling, you’re in safe hands. Are Louis and Niall with you at the moment?”<br/>
“Yeah, they are.”<br/>
“Ok. They’re going to take good care of you and I’m going to be with you very soon alright?”<br/>
“Alright.”<br/>
“I love you Harry.”<br/>
“I love you too mum.”<br/>
“I’m really proud of you darling, just stay strong for me ok?”<br/>
“I’ll try.”<br/>
“Get Louis to come to the aesthetic room with you, he should be allowed to do that.”<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“I’m going to be there when you wake up, ok?”<br/>
“Yeah. I love you mum.”<br/>
“I love you more honey,” Mum said and I hung up the phone.<br/>
“Are you ok Harry?” Niall asked as Louis took my phone.<br/>
“It’s for Liam,” I whispered.<br/>
“Yeah, you’re going to save his life Harry.”<br/>
“I know.”<br/>
“Were going to love you the same whether you have one kidney or two Harry.”<br/>
“If anything, we’re going to love you more,” Louis said before he kissed me and the doctor came back in.<br/>
“Are you ready Harry?”<br/>
“Yeah,” I said and he gave me the form. I took the pen but my hand was shaking so Louis wrapped his hand around mine. I signed it as best as I could, before I handed the papers to the nurse.<br/>
“That’s fantastic. Now this is time critical, so we need to get you up now if you’re ready.”<br/>
“Can Louis come with me?”<br/>
“He can. He can stay with you until you’ve been anaesthetised.”<br/>
“Ok,” I said as I stood up.<br/>
“Come on love,” Louis said as he took my hand.<br/>
“Good luck Harry, I love you mate,” Niall told me.<br/>
“I love you too Nialler,” I said before I went with Louis, the doctor and the nurse through the corridors.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>
Soon, we arrived at the aesthetic room and Harry got changed into a hospital gown. They put his clothes into a bag and gave them to me. Harry then lay down onto the bed and the anaesthetist began setting up their needles.<br/>
“Is your mum coming over?” I asked Harry.<br/>
“Yeah, she’s getting a flight over.”<br/>
“Good. Do we know which kidney the surgeon’s going to transplant yet?” I asked the anaesthetist.<br/>
“The left one.”<br/>
“Ok,” I said before I leant down and kissed Harry’s abdomen on his left hand side. “It’s served you well Harry.”<br/>
“It has.”<br/>
“It’ll served Liam just as well.”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Ok Harry, first injection’s going in. You might feel a bit dizzy and like you’re drunk.”<br/>
“Ok,” Harry said and I squeezed his hand as the anaesthetist injected the medication.<br/>
“I’m jealous of you and Liam getting some sleep Harry, usually you keep me awake with your snoring.”<br/>
“Oi! I don’t, oh…”<br/>
“Are you beginning to feel a bit weird Harry?” The anaesthetist asked him.<br/>
“Yeah, a little. I don’t… I don’t snore Lou,” Harry mumbled.<br/>
“You do.”<br/>
“I don’t. I…” Harry said before the anaesthetist injected the second lot of medication and he went quiet.<br/>
“Oh, so this is the secret to getting you to be quiet is it?” I joked and Harry smiled a little as his eyelids began to close. “I know how to do this bit,” I told the anaesthetist.<br/>
“Do you?” She asked me pleasantly.<br/>
“Yeah. Harry love, can you count down from ten for me?”<br/>
“Ten,” Harry replied groggily. “Nine… Eight…” He said as he closed his eyes and I kissed him on the forehead. “Seven… Six… Fiv… F…” Then he went quiet.<br/>
“Ok,” The anaesthetist said before she turned around and got a metal instrument and a sterile plastic tube. “He’s under and the next bit isn’t very pleasant to watch, so would you mind going back to the waiting room?”<br/>
“Of course,” I said before I kissed Harry. “Look after him for me.”<br/>
“We’ll do our best,” She told me before I left the room.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>
Louis was calm when a nurse showed him back into the side room and he put the bag of Harry’s clothes onto one of the chairs.<br/>
“Has Harry gone in?”<br/>
“Yeah. The anaesthetist was about to put the tube down his throat when I left.”<br/>
“Ok. I really hope that it goes well.”<br/>
“So do I.”<br/>
“This is Liam’s only chance.”<br/>
“I know,” Louis said before he looked my in the eyes. “He’s going to be alright Niall,” Louis said before he came over and hugged me.<br/>
“They’re both going to be alright,” I said as I held him tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Liam Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>Days. That’s what it felt like. Days. Friends were texting me and saying that the whole world had going crazy. Fans had seen the ambulance leaving the hotel with blue flashing lights and Mark had been forced to put out a statement saying: Following last night’s events, one of the members of One Direction has been admitted to hospital.</p><p>On Louis’s twitter feed, thousands of fans had been messing him to see if he was the one in hospital and if he was ok. As much as I loved the fans, I didn’t want to talk to them right now. Harry and Liam were both in surgery and Louis and I had hardly said a word to one another in the hours that we’d been waiting for news. We’d had a text from Liam’s family asking if the call they’d received hospital was genuine. I had painfully replied that it was. Now both Anne and Geoff were on their way to the US to be with their sons.</p><p>Soon, the stress was becoming overwhelming and I could feel a panic attack about to hit me. Moments before I broke down, Liam’s doctor opened the door and both Louis and I stood up.<br/>“They’ve both made it through,” He told us and I sighed as a great weight was lifted off my chest. “They’re in recovery and doing well, if you would like to follow me,” He continued and we followed him as he led us up to the surgical ward. “The nurses are just finishing their final checks on Liam, but Harry should be being transferred in a few minutes.”<br/>“Thank you,” I said before he left us. I looked at Louis and he had tears in his eyes. “They’re alive Louis.”<br/>“Yeah,” Louis said as he began to cry and I took him into my arms.</p><p>A few minutes later, the porters brought a bed into the ward and the figure lying on it was unmistakably Harry.<br/>“Harry,” Louis said as he let go of me and went to his side. Harry was still unconscious, but he had colour on his face and his heart rate beeping steadily. They moved him into a cubical and closed the curtain around us. Louis got a chair and sat beside Harry as held of his hand and kissed it.<br/>“He looks good Louis,” I said.<br/>“He does. He’s got colour on his face.”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Have you heard anything from Anne?”<br/>“Not yet.”<br/>“Yeah, me neither. She should be landing soon.”<br/>“Her son’s only got one kidney now.”<br/>“Yeah, so does Liam. I have no idea what state Geoff’s going to be in when he gets here.”<br/>“He’s going to be pretty shaken up I think,” I said before we sat with Harry and listened to his gentle heartbeat and breathing.</p><p>About 30 minutes later, there was a commotion in the next door cubical and I came out of the curtain to see what it was and I froze. It was Liam. And he looked terrible.</p><p>I walked towards them slowly and saw that one of the nurses had done my blood test.<br/>“Niall,” She greeted me.<br/>“Why’s he… Why’s he so pale?” I asked shakily. It felt surreal seeing Liam like this after I’d last seen him being loaded into the ambulance. Being told that he had double kidney failure was one thing, but seeing him so weak and fragile was like someone crushing the world in around me.<br/>“He lost quite a bit of blood during the surgery and his heart rate is weaker than we would like, but the transplant went well and we’ve got some antibiotics going into his system.”<br/>“Does he still have an infection?” I asked as my tears filled my eyes and I took one of Liam’s hands into my own.<br/>“Yes, but it’s contained and the antibiotics are already showing signs of working,” The nurse said as I sat onto Liam’s bed.<br/>“Please tell me…” I struggled to say as a tear ran down my face. “That he’s going to be ok…”<br/>“He’s very strong and he’s already been through a lot. He’s responding well to the drugs and I know that having someone you love beside you makes you heal faster.”<br/>“Yeah,” I said as more tears flowed down my face. “He was beside me every day when I had my knee surgery.”<br/>“And you’re here for him,” The nurse said as she came over and put her hand onto my back. “He needs you now and we’re going to look after him.”<br/>“Yeah. We are,” I said as I cried more.<br/>“He’s going to be drifting in and out for a few hours, so he might not move but he’ll be able to hear you every now and again.”<br/>“Ok,” I said as I gripped his hand tighter. “I’m here Li. I’m right here love,” I said as I kissed his forehead and the nurses left.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>I’d heard the commotion in the next cubical as they’d brought Liam onto the ward, and a few minutes after all the nurses had left I heard Niall crying. They were not small and upset sobs, but heartfelt crying at the shock of it all. I let go of Harry’s hand and went through the curtain to Niall.<br/>“Mate, he looks terrible,” I said as I put my hand onto Niall’s back. Liam was pale, his heart beat was slow and there were countless lines and drugs going into him. Niall turned round and buried his head into my chest. I tried to embrace him as well as I could. “Hey Niall, it’s ok. It’s going to be alright,” I told him.<br/>“He’s barely hanging on,” Niall said between his crying.<br/>“I know Liam, he’s very strong, and he’s come this far Niall,” I told him. Inside, I was just as scared as Niall was, but his breathing was getting faster and I could hear him starting to wheeze. “Listen to me Niall, you have to calm down ok? I’m here and we’re going to get through this. Both Liam and Harry have people to help us look after them, just breathe for me Nialler,” I said and I could feel Niall trying to breathe. “That’s it, come on mate,” I said and his wheezing slowly became less.<br/>“I’m scared,” He whispered after a moment.<br/>“So am I,” I replied before I suddenly thought that neither Niall or I had called our families. Of course we were alone, Harry and Liam’s parents were on their way, but Niall and I only had each other. “Hey Ni, I think that you should call your dad.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“He loves you Niall and I think we both need to talk through what’s going on with someone other than ourselves,” I said as I let go of our embrace. “I’m going to call my mum and tell her everything. I think that it’s going to help.”<br/>“Ok,” Niall agreed.<br/>“Can you breathe ok Niall? You were starting to wheeze there for a second.”<br/>“Yeah I can. Thanks. How’s erm, how’s Harry doing?” He asked as a few tears ran down his face.<br/>“There’s no change. He’s still out of it.”<br/>“Ok,” Niall said before he reached for his phone and I reached for mine. I called my mum’s number and sat back by Harry’s side.<br/>“Louis darling, I’ve been waiting for you to call. Your management called and told me what happened, how are you holding up?”<br/>“Not that great mum to be honest. Harry and Liam are both out of surgery, but they haven’t woken up yet.”<br/>“Are you with them at the moment?”<br/>“Yeah, I’m by Harry’s side as we speak.”<br/>“And is he doing ok?”<br/>“Yeah, he’s doing well. Liam’s not though.”<br/>“What’s going on with him love?”<br/>“He’s pale and his heart rate’s quite slow. The nurses have said that he’s just about holding on.”<br/>“Are his family on their way?”<br/>“His dad is, yeah. Harry’s mum is on her way too.”<br/>“Ok, that’s good. And are you ok? You’ve got Niall with you as well don’t you?”<br/>“Yeah, he’s here. We’re on the ward together.”<br/>“At least that’s something. I don’t know what to tell you darling. The whole world’s worried about you and the other boys, but everyone’s keeping silent about what’s going on.”<br/>“I think that’s for the best mum, we’re not sure when, or even if, Liam’s going to wake up.”<br/>“Is there anyone with you or is it just you four boys on the ward?”<br/>“Just us. There’s probably some of our management and security dotted around the hospital.”<br/>“Ok.”<br/>“It’s just a waiting game and Niall was getting upset about Liam not that long ago.”<br/>“It’s a tense time Louis, I just wish that I could make it better.”<br/>“You are mum. I just need them to wake up.”<br/>“I know honey, and they will. They’re just going to so in their own time. Why don’t you catch up with the football news? It might help to take your mind off things.”<br/>“Yeah, ok. I love you mum.”<br/>“I love you too Louis, call me whenever you need to ok?”<br/>“I will,” I said before I hung up.<br/>“No, I don’t need you to come over dad,” I heard Niall say behind me. “I’m just, it’s Liam. I miss you dad and I want to be home but I have to stay with Liam, he’s been through a lot.”<br/>“And he saved me yesterday,” I said as I retook Harry’s hand.<br/>“I have to stay. Thanks dad, I love you. Yeah, I’m in the right place if that happens,” Niall said with a small laugh that made me smile. I knew that it would help and it was good to talk things over.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>I felt rough, like a ship out at sea in a storm. For all I knew, I could have been a ship out at sea in a storm. Everything was dark but something was tilting and I was feeling sick. There was pain all around me but it felt muted. I was cold. Weak. Alone.<br/>“…going to get better Liam,” A voice faded in around me. “…strong, and brave. I’m your anchor, I’m right here…” The voice continued and I knew who that belonged to. It was Niall. Nialler. Love. Honey. Baby. Ni.</p><p>I needed him. I needed him here, and I needed him now.</p><p>He was my anchor and I was drifting out at sea. He was keeping me grounded in this storm, even though I couldn’t see him. My Niall. My bobby, sailor jim Niall. Niall. Nialler, keeping me safe. Dark. Everything went dark.</p><p><strong>Anne’s POV</strong><br/>I rushed through the airport and met Paul by the entrance. There were a few paparazzi outside, but I kept my head down and kept walking, as I had learnt to do over recent years. Once we were in the car, Paul began driving to the hospital and I could feel my heart thumping inside of my head. My beautiful baby boy had donated one of his kidneys. I was going to be with him soon and thoughts swirled around my head about what state he would be in. He should be out of surgery by now, but was he on the ward? Was in still in recovery? Had he woken up yet?</p><p>As I wandered all of these things, I saw a photograph of me leaving the airport on a billboard and underneath it, it read: Harry Style’s mum just landed in the US which could mean that Harry was the one who was rushed to hospital late last night. We quickly passed the billboard, but it confirmed that the boys and their management were staying firmly silent about the whole situation, which was I was glad to see.</p><p>We arrived at the hospital about 5 minutes later, and a nurse led me up to the ward which Harry was on. As I walked in, Louis stood up to greet me. His eyes were red and he had bags underneath them.<br/>“Hello Louis love,” I said as I took him into my arms. “Thank you for looking after Harry for me.”<br/>“It’s no problem,” Louis replied. “He came out of theatre about an hour and a half ago and he hasn’t woken up yet.”<br/>“Ok,” I said as I let him go and walked round to the side of Harry. His skin had a good colour to it and he looked fairly peaceful. I stroked my hand along his face and his eyelids twitched. “Harry?” I asked. Had I arrived just in time for him waking up? “Harry darling, it’s mum,” I said and he frowned a little as he squeezed his eyes together.<br/>“Come on Harry, keep coming round for us,” Louis said and Harry swallowed.<br/>“Come on darling, that’s it,” I said and his beautiful green eyes opened to look at me. “Hi darling,” I said before I kissed him. “Hi baby.”<br/>“Mum,” He whispered and I hugged him carefully.<br/>“Harry? What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” Louis asked and I stood back up. Harry had screwed his face up and his breathing was a little strained.<br/>“Yeah,” Harry whispered back as he tried to take a deep breath in. I went to the nurses station and got one of the nurses’ attention.<br/>“My son’s in pain, can you give him something?”<br/>“Of course,” The nurse replied before she followed me over.<br/>“It’s ok Harry, we’re going to make it better,” Louis said as the nurse got some IV paracetamol and injected it into him.<br/>“Just breathe Harry, keep breathing,” I told him as the painkillers began to work and Harry relaxed once more. “That’s great, thank you,” I told the nurse.<br/>“It’s no problem. We’ll give Harry a few minutes to wake up a little more then I’ll check him over.”<br/>“Thank you,” I said again before she left and I met Harry’s gaze.<br/>“Mum,” He whispered.<br/>“Yeah,” I replied as I kissed his forehead again. “I’m here, just like I said that I would be baby.”<br/>“I’m not… I’m…”<br/>“Take as long as you need Harry,” Louis told him as he sat onto Harry’s bed and kept a firm hold on his hand.<br/>“Not scared, any more.”<br/>“Good, neither am I,” I said and he smiled before he looked over at Louis.<br/>“Hi Harry,” Louis said with a smile.<br/>“You… You look awful Lou,” Harry said and Louis laughed a little.<br/>“Yeah, I know. That’s all your fault Harry.”<br/>“I’ve been… Asleep.”<br/>“And snoring,” Louis said and Harry smiled before he closed his eyes and moved his head towards me. I sat onto the bed by his head and ran my hand through his hair.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>I was so relieved. Relief beyond description. Harry was awake and he was able to comprehend my awful jokes. Having Anne there had instantly made him feel safe and happy. With Harry awake, I began thinking about Liam when there was a thud on the other side of the curtain.<br/>“What was that?” Anne asked.<br/>“I don’t know,” I replied as I got up and pulled the curtain back. There I saw Niall was lying on his side on the ground.<br/>“Oh my gosh,” Anne said as we both got up and went over to Niall.<br/>“Niall? Are you ok?” I asked as I knelt by his head and saw that he was opening his eyes.<br/>“Louis? What happened?” He asked groggily as he raised his hand to his head.<br/>“I think you fainted.”<br/>“Have got had any sleep Niall love?” Anne asked and Niall shook his head as he closed his eyes.<br/>“No, Niall mate, stay awake for me,” I told him.<br/>“Really tired. Louis,” Niall muttered.<br/>“Can we get him onto his back,” Anne suggested and together we got Niall onto his back. A nurse came over with a stool and raised Niall’s feet onto it.<br/>“Argh, Louis.”<br/>“Take it easy mate, you landed quite hard on the floor.”<br/>“Did I faint?”<br/>“You did love yeah,” Anne told him.<br/>“Niall,” Harry said and we all looked across at him.<br/>“H’s awake?” Niall asked as Anne went back over to Harry.<br/>“Yeah, and he’s doing just fine Niall. In fact, he’s doing better than you are at the moment,” I said and Niall smiled a little. “Are you ok?”<br/>“My head hurts,” He replied.<br/>“I can have a look at that for you,” The nurse said as she came over and inspected Niall. “Yeah, there’s no real damage done.”<br/>“That’s good. Just relax for a bit Niall. Did you faint from exhaustion?”<br/>“I think so. Ihmn really tired Lou, and Li’s still out of it and I don’t… I don’t…” Niall said before he began to cry.<br/>“Hey, it’s ok mate.”<br/>“Excuse me,” Anne said and we turned to her. “Do you know how Liam’s doing?” She asked the nurse.<br/>“Are you family?”<br/>“I’m Harry’s mum, but I’m a friend to all of these boys and Harry’s asking how Liam is,” Anne explained and the nurse went over to them. I watched as she began explaining the situation to Harry, and I saw him close his eyes.<br/>“Is Harry ok?” Niall asked me and I looked down into his blue eyes staring back at me.<br/>“Yeah, I think he might have gone back to sleep, which is what you need to do mate.”<br/>“No, Liam,” Niall said as he tried to sit up.<br/>“No, no, you’re staying on the ground for a bit longer Niall,” I said as I pushed him back down.<br/>“But I need to be there for him.”<br/>“You have been, for the last 36 hours. Both you and I need sleep Niall, you’re no use to Liam like this.”<br/>“Urgh. I guess you’re right Lou,” Niall said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to asleep.</p><p><strong>Geoff’s POV</strong><br/>Paul arrived on the ward with me and I went quickly over to my son. He was pale and there were lots of wires going into his body. Monitoring was connected up to every inch of him and his rate was slow. I leant down and listened to his breathing, only to find that he was taking shallow and painful breaths. Tears filled my eyes and I called for a nurse.<br/>“What’s wrong?” She asked as she went straight to Liam’s head and sidestepped Niall, who was fast asleep on the ground with Louis beside him.<br/>“Everything… I mean. His breathing is shallow and it sounds painful. My boy, my beautiful little…” I said as tears began falling down my face and Paul came over to me.<br/>“Let’s give her a minute to check Liam over ok Geoff,” He said before he lead my away from Liam’s beside. I didn’t cry often, but with Liam’s kidney problems, Karen and I had always dreaded something like this happening to him. I watched as the doctor assessed Liam and came back over to me.<br/>“His breathing’s alright. He’s broken a number of ribs, which is why his breaths sound shallow and painful. If you come with me, I’ll explain what’s happened to him as I know that this is a big shock,” She told me and I nodded before she took me to an empty cubical to explain what was going on with my son.</p><p><strong>Paul’s POV</strong><br/>I looked back at my boys. Liam was in a very bad way, but he was alive and that was more than we could have hoped for this morning. Harry was also in a hospital bed after donating his kidney to Liam, but he had his mum by his side. I’d also been informed that he’d woken up once already and he knew what had happened and he’d been told that Liam was alive. Niall and Louis both looked terrible. Louis’s eyes were red and bloodshot, and both he and Niall had bags underneath them. They clearly hadn’t slept and Niall was still pale from fainting about fifteen minutes before I had arrived with Geoff. Now, he was fast asleep and Louis’s head was getting closer and closer to the floor as he slowly lost consciousness. What on earth was I suppose to do with them?<br/>“Is Harry doing ok?” I asked Anne as I went over to her.<br/>“Yeah, he’s doing well. He’s just sleeping at the moment, but he’s not in any pain so that’s good.”<br/>“It is. I’m really glad that he’s ok, he’s a brave one.”<br/>“He is,” Anne said and I looked down at Niall and Louis as Louis’s head finally touched the ground and his back slumped against Liam’s hospital bed. “What are we going to do with them?” Anne asked.<br/>“I think I’m going to have to take them home. They can’t sleep here.”<br/>“No,” Anne replied and I gently kicked Louis awake with my foot.<br/>“Louis, I need you to get into my car,” I said and Louis opened his eyes. He looked around but didn’t respond. “Louis?” I asked before I knelt down. “Louis, talk to me.”<br/>“Argh! Paul,” He cried out after he saw me.<br/>“Didn’t you hear me calling your name Louis?”<br/>“No, why would I hear you when I’m,” Louis said before he stopped abruptly.<br/>“When you’re what Louis?” I asked in concern. Was there something that he wasn’t telling me?<br/>“Nothing. Why did you wake me up?”<br/>“Because I’m taking you and Niall home. You both need sleep.”<br/>“No, I have to stay. For Harry.”<br/>“Harry will still be here when we get back in the morning. I can’t carry you and Niall so I need you to stagger down to the car.”<br/>“Ok dad,” Louis said before he stood up. I lifted Niall up in a fireman’s lift before we left.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>When I woke up, it was dark and there were covers over me.<br/>“Liam?” I asked as I come to a little more. “Liam?” I asked as I sat up and looked round. I wasn’t at the hospital now. No, where was I? I needed to be with Liam. I got out of the bed before I felt around the room for the door. After finding it, I opened it up and entered a dimly lit corridor. Had I been kidnapped? What was going on?</p><p>There was snoring coming from one of the rooms, so I went over to it and opened the door. Flicking on the light switch I saw Paul fast asleep with his, I love 1D, eye mask on. He’d got it from loosing a bet but he hadn’t found a better one since.<br/>“Paul,” I said as I went over to him and shook him awake. “Paul.”<br/>“Hmnurgh, what?” He asked as he pulled the eye mask up. “Niall? What’s going on? How are you feeling? Are you ok?”<br/>“Why am I not at the hospital?”<br/>“Because you fell asleep on the floor and you and Louis both need proper rest.”<br/>“I need you to take me back there right now.”<br/>“Why? There are nurses to look after Liam and Harry, and both Anne and Geoff are with them.”<br/>“I made a promise to Liam that I would be there. I love him Paul and I won’t let him wake up without me,” I said and he sighed.<br/>“Are you sure that you’re awake enough to be with him?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Ok. I’ll take you, just give me a few minutes,” Paul said before he crawled out of the bed. I knew that he thought of us as a pain in the ass, and I glanced at the clock as we left only to see that it was 4am. I really was a 22 year old baby who woke their tour dad up at 4am to be driven somewhere.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>Sick. I was feeling really sick, like I was about to…</p><p>I felt better now, and lots of sounds were suddenly around me.<br/>“Is he awake? What’s going on?”<br/>“Is he ok? Why did he throw up?”<br/>“We’re just checking him now, try to stay calm,” Several voices said. There was a beeping sound near my ear and it was getting faster.<br/>“His heart rate’s increasing, what’s wrong with him?”<br/>“I don’t know.”<br/>“Is it the infection? Has it spread?”<br/>“Please tell me that it hasn’t. Please,” A voice begged. Niall’s voice. I gasped but that just made the voices panic more.<br/>“Shit. Can he breathe?” Came a voice and something cold touched my chest. I didn’t like it, so I tried to move.<br/>“Urgh.”<br/>“Liam? Is he waking up? Liam love, it’s Niall. Can you hear me?” Niall asked and there were shuffling sounds around me.<br/>“Hmn,” I groaned. Where was I? What was going on?<br/>“Come on Liam, you’re ok,” Niall said and I tried to open my eyes.<br/>“Heart rate’s stabilising, I think that he’s just waking up.”<br/>“Hey Liam, come on son,” Said another voice that sounded like my dads.<br/>“Come on Liam, open your eyes for me if you can.”<br/>“Can you give me a thumbs up or down son?” Dad asked and I moved what I thought was my hand. I moved it upwards and Niall gasped.<br/>“He’s ok. He’s ok. You’re alright Liam.”<br/>“Mhil. Murgh.”<br/>“Liam? What are you trying to say?”<br/>“Mii. Miia.”<br/>“Mia? I have no idea love,” Niall said as I felt his hand in my hair. I lifted my hand up and tried to place it onto his chest. “Hey,” Niall said as he took my hand. “I’m right here Liam, and your dad’s as well.”<br/>“Dad?” I whispered.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Imn sorry.”<br/>“What are you sorry about Liam?” Niall asked me gently. “You don’t need to be sorry. Not for anything.”<br/>“Didn’t… Didn’t… I felt bad,” I said before sleep took me in once more.</p><p>“I always like a cappuccino,” I heard Niall say as I came back to. He was still holding my hand against his chest and I was feeling a little better. “It’s hard to hold both it and Liam’s hand while it’s still piping hot.”<br/>“Do you want me to help?” Came my dad’s voice.<br/>“No, it’s ok. I’m just going to wait until he wakes up again,” Niall said and I moved my head towards him.<br/>“It’s good to know that he’s ok,” Dad said.<br/>“Yeah, oh I know.”<br/>“Thank you for staying with him Niall.”<br/>“I didn’t have a choice, I made him a promise.”<br/>“What did Harry say when you told him?”<br/>“He was very happy to know that Liam has woken up. He still has a long way to go, but at least he’s back with us now.”<br/>“Yeah,” Dad said and I opened my eyes. Niall then looked down at me and split his coffee onto the floor.<br/>“Liam!” Niall said in surprise as his cup fell to the floor.<br/>“Liam? Are you awake?” Dad asked.<br/>“Yeah,” I replied as Niall stroked his hand along my face.<br/>“How are you feeling Li?”<br/>“I don’t know.”<br/>“That’s ok,” Niall said before he kissed me.<br/>“Where’s Harry?”<br/>“Just in the next cubical, through the curtain.”<br/>“Why?”<br/>“Because he’s recovering as well love,” Niall said and I frowned.<br/>“Recovering?” I whispered.<br/>“Does he know about Harry?” My dad asked and Niall looked up at him.<br/>“What? Shit, he doesn’t.”<br/>“What’s wrong with H?” I asked again.<br/>“Liam, love. What’s the last thing you remember?” Niall said as he crouched down so that his face was level with mine and my dad came round so that I could see him.<br/>“Collapsing. In the shower,” I said. Talking was a little hard, but I could just about manage.<br/>“Ok,” Niall said before he became serious. “Your kidney’s failed Liam.”<br/>“What?” I whispered. If I’d collapsed I the shower, how had the boys found me? How had I got to the hospital? How long had I been here for my dad to be here as well?<br/>“You didn’t come out of the shower Liam. Harry had to knock the door in and we found you on the ground. When the paramedics arrived, your heart stopped.”<br/>“My heart?” I asked as tears filled my eyes.<br/>“Yeah,” Niall said as my dad took my hand. “Your right kidney was damaged and both of your kidney’s had an infection, so they had to take them out Liam.”<br/>“I don’t have any kidney’s?” I asked as I began to cry.<br/>“No, you’ve got a kidney. If you had no kidney’s, you would have died.”<br/>“But… You said, they’ve both been taken out,” I told Niall. If they had both been taken out, how did I still have one?<br/>“Yeah. Harry’s given you a kidney,” Niall said. “He’s given you a kidney Liam.”<br/>“Is he… ok?” I asked in shock. Harry gave me a kidney? Was that why he was in hospital as well?<br/>“Yeah, he’s doing just fine Liam, he’s got his mum with him,” Niall told me and I simply cried more.<br/>“Oh Liam,” Niall said before he kissed me.<br/>“It’s all my fault.”<br/>“No. No, it’s not. Harry gave it to you willingly. It was his decision.”<br/>“No, I argh!” I cried out and both Niall and my dad became alert.<br/>“What’s wrong Liam?”<br/>“My chest. My ribs hurt.”<br/>“The doctor has said that you’ve broken a few ribs.”<br/>“Oh,” I said as I touched my chest. “Argh!”<br/>“You’re still really bruised Liam, just be careful.”<br/>“Ni,” I said as I squeezed his hand.<br/>“I’m right here love. Just breathe. Just…” Niall said as he closed his eyes and began to fall.<br/>“Niall,” I said as my dad caught him and Niall let go of my hand.<br/>“He’s ok Liam, he’s just really tired,” Dad said as he took Niall to the chair and sat him down onto it. Niall’s head dropped to his chest and sleep took him quickly. “Try to sleep as well Liam, you’re being well looked after and you need rest,” Dad said as he came back over to me.<br/>“I love you dad,” I said and he kissed my forehead.<br/>“I love you too, and so does mum, Nicola and Ruth.”<br/>“Tell them, that I’m awake,” I said as I began to fall asleep once more.<br/>“I will. I’ll call them in a few minutes ok?”<br/>“Ok,” I said as I closed my eyes.<br/>“We’re really glad that you’re ok Liam.”<br/>“Hmn,” I said as I fell asleep.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>The next morning, Paul and I arrived at the hospital to find Harry sat up in bed with his mum eating breakfast, while Liam was talking to his dad and Niall was fast asleep on a chair.<br/>“Liam, you’re awake, thank God.”<br/>“Is that Louis?” Liam asked.<br/>“It is yeah,” His dad told him as I came round and knelt by his head.<br/>“Hiya mate. Man, am I glad to see you. Do you know what’s happened?”<br/>“Yeah. I’m sorry about scaring you.”<br/>“Don’t worry about it. Niall and I were only mildly terrified when you were up in surgery. I’m just thrilled that you’re awake mate.”<br/>“Thanks,” Liam said with a smile. “Is Harry ok?”<br/>“Yeah, I think so. He’s eating breakfast at the moment, do you want to see him?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Ok,” I said before I pulled the curtain back and both Anne and Harry turned to us.<br/>“Liam,” Harry said, his voice still a bit raw from the anaesthetic.<br/>“Harry,” Liam said with a smile.<br/>“Are you ok?”<br/>“I’m getting there. You saved my life Harry.”<br/>“You’re my brother Liam, I love you a lot.”<br/>“Are you ok?”<br/>“Yeah, I’m feeling much better. The wound hurts a little but I’m doing ok Liam. I’m alright,” Harry told him with a gentle smile.<br/>“You knocked the door down.”<br/>“I did. I thought I told you to call us if you felt worse.”<br/>“I did,” Liam said and I turned to him. “I tried to.”<br/>“Don’t worry about it Liam,” I said as I saw him beginning to get upset. “We got to you in time and got you help. We’re all just really glad that you’re back with us,” I told Liam before I kissed him on the forehead. I heard Harry laugh behind me and I looked round.<br/>“Look at Niall,” He said as he pointed at him and I smiled.<br/>“Poor lad,” I said before I went over and pulled the blanket over him that had slipped off. “Good morning by the way Harry, my brave man,” I said before I kissed him.<br/>“Morning Lou.”<br/>“How are you feeling?” I asked as I sat on his bed.<br/>“A lot better. The doctor said that I can be discharged today if my wound looks good.”<br/>“Good,” I said before I kissed him.<br/>“I can’t fly him home until tomorrow though,” Anne said.<br/>“I’m sure you’ll survive until then,” I said before I kissed Harry again. When I looked back at Liam, he’d fallen asleep. “It looks like I have to make conversation with you for a bit H.”<br/>“Yeah,” Harry said with a smile.<br/>“Do you feel like going to sleep as well?”<br/>“I always feel like going to sleep,” Harry said and I smiled.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>A few hours later, the doctor got me up and walking around. Aside from a little help from mum and Louis, I could manage on my own. I walked over to Liam’s bed where he, Niall and Geoff were all fast asleep. Liam had been drifting in and out for most of the day and he seemed to be more with it each time he woke up. I’d just filled out the discharge paperwork and Paul was coming in ten minutes to take me, mum and Louis back to the hotel. We were all flying home in the morning and I wanted to say goodbye to Liam before I went.<br/>“Liam?” I whispered as I ran my hand through his hair. “Liam?”<br/>“Hmn? Hmnurgh,” Liam groaned as he woke up.<br/>“I’m going to be leaving soon mate,” I said and he opened his eyes.<br/>“Leaving? Why are you, leaving?”<br/>“I’m well enough to be discharged, so I’m going home with mum.”<br/>“I’m going home as well. Just not with Anne and Harry,” Louis added.<br/>“Oh, but what about me?”<br/>“You’re on the mend Liam, and we’ve only got a week and a half left off before I’m stuck with you again,” I said and Liam smiled.<br/>“That’s true.”<br/>“Is Liam going to be well enough for the press tour?” Louis asked and I turned to him.<br/>“No idea.”<br/>“I’m still here boys,” Liam said and we turned to him.<br/>“Yeah, sorry mate,” Louis apologised. “I just want you to be fully recovered before you start touring again.”<br/>“I know.”<br/>“I’ll see you soon Liam,” I told him before I moved my hand to his abdomen. “You’ve got part of my now anyway, so you won’t be able to get away from me.”<br/>“Harry, I…” Liam said before tears glistened in his eyes. “I really can’t thank you enough.”<br/>“It was my pleasure Liam. There was no doubt in my mind of donating, I was just a bit scared of going in for surgery so suddenly,” I said and Liam raised his hand. I took it and kissed it.<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>“If you keep thanking me, I’ll start to cry,” I told him with a smile.<br/>“Niall and Geoff are going to take really good care of you and we’ll bug you enough over the phone ok?” Louis reassured Liam.<br/>“Yeah,” Liam replied before he looked over at his dad and Niall. “Great job they’re doing so far.”<br/>“It is isn’t it?” I said and we all laughed.<br/>“Hi Liam, it’s really good to see you awake,” Paul said as he came over to his side.<br/>“Yeah, hi Paul.”<br/>“Are you doing ok?”<br/>“Yeah, I’m alright”<br/>“I told Niall that he needed more sleep,” Paul said and Liam smiled.<br/>“Here’s here and that’s the important thing,” Liam replied to him.<br/>“Are you ready to go Harry?”<br/>“Yeah. Louis’s got my things.”<br/>“Great. I’ll come and take you to the airport when you’re discharged as well Liam ok?” Paul told him and he nodded.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Shall we get going boys?”<br/>“Yep, sounds good,” Louis said and Liam gripped my hand.<br/>“What is Liam?”<br/>“What do the fans know?”<br/>“Nothing. We haven’t said anything since the night that Louis was spiked.”<br/>“When was that?”<br/>“Two days ago, I think. Louis?”<br/>“Yeah, two days ago.”<br/>“So they don’t know that I’m in hospital?”<br/>“They know that someone was rushed to hospital in an ambulance, but we didn’t want to say anything in case, things went wrong,” Louis told him.<br/>“Could we send them something now?”<br/>“I’ll work on a statement to get the proper phrasing across to the press ok?”<br/>“Ok Paul,” Liam agreed.<br/>“We love you Liam and we’ll see you soon.”<br/>“Yeah, love you mate,” Louis and I told him before we both kissed him and left with Paul.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>Something hit me. Then something else hit me. What felt like round balls were hitting me in the face.<br/>“Hmn,” I groaned as I woke up and moved. Someone laughed and another rounded ball hit my face. “Oi. Stop,” I said as I opened my eyes. Another pea hit me in the face before I saw Liam laughing from his bed. “Liam, stop it,” I said as he kept throwing his peas at me and he was laughing like a little girl. “No, hey. Stop it,” I told him as I stood up and went over to him.<br/>“You weren’t waking up,” Liam told me.<br/>“Well, you shouldn’t throw your food at me. Anyway, you’re sounding much better and you’re awake and eating.”<br/>“Yeah,” Liam said and kissed him.<br/>“Are you ok? Are you in any pain?”<br/>“No, I’m good.”<br/>“Great. That’s great Liam.”<br/>“Harry’s gone home. He went while you were asleep.”<br/>“Did he? Has Louis gone too?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Ok. So it’s just me, you and your dad now?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Ok,” I said before I sat onto Liam’s bed. “I’m not sure that I’m doing a great job of looking after you. I’ve been asleep for most of the day, and I seem to have missed your cute and vulnerable phase.”<br/>“He’s still vulnerable.”<br/>“I’m not vulnerable dad.”<br/>“Of course your not, touch his chest Niall.”<br/>“No,” Liam said as he moved away from me.<br/>“I’m not going to. Are you ok until you move too much Liam?”<br/>“Pretty much yeah. And I’m really tired.”<br/>“You also don’t have much of an appetite.”<br/>“No.”<br/>“How’s the infection? They’re still got antibiotics going into you.”<br/>“It’s clearing up,” Geoff told me. “There’s not much of an infection but they’re trying to get it all to clear up before they stop the medication.”<br/>“Ok. It might be why you’re so tired. Your body’s still fighting the infection.”<br/>“Maybe, and I’ve still got a headache.”<br/>“How’s your abdomen and your wounds?”<br/>“Sore but ok.”<br/>“Good.”</p><p>The next few days went quite quickly. Liam was sleeping for quite a lot of it, but when he was awake we got him up and walking around. His entire torso was really sore, but the wounds from the surgery were healing well and his infection was clearing up day by day. Paul had also made an announcement to the press for our fans that was: Liam was rushed to hospital two days ago with kidney issues. After this escalated, Harry donated a kidney to Liam. They’re both doing really well and have requested privacy at this time to recover ahead of the press tour starting next week.</p><p>Liam had sent a tweet thanking everyone for their concern and to reassure them that he was alive and doing well. Four days later, he was discharged and we made our way through the crowds at the airport to fly home. Liam slept for the entire flight and when we got to his house in Wolverhampton, his sisters carried him inside and I snapped a photo to show him later.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>I was lying in a bed but I could tell by the broken spring sticking into my lower back that it was my bed at home. I moved onto my side so that I would be more comfortable and I felt a hand on my forehead.<br/>“Hey Liam.”<br/>“Niall?” I asked.<br/>“Yeah, I’m here.”<br/>“Where’s mum? Dad? My sisters?”<br/>“Asleep, it’s 11pm Liam. You slept for the entire flight, and when we got home, and through dinner, and through your family sitting with you, and through me trying to wake you up with some songs.”<br/>“I was tired,” I mumbled, which was very true.<br/>“Yeah, we know,” Niall said and I sneezed. “Your infection’s cleared up Liam, but I think that you might have caught a cold.”<br/>“Oh, acho.”<br/>“Yeah. How else are you feeling? Are you in any pain?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Good. Hey, look what I got,” Niall said before he showed me a picture.<br/>“Is that my sisters carrying me inside?”<br/>“It is, and you were the one who said that your sister’s would never carry you inside,” Niall told me and I smiled.<br/>“Ok, you win. When are you leaving?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“When are you going home?”<br/>“I’m not going home, I’m staying with you Liam. Your family have said that it’s ok.”<br/>“Your staying?” I asked, not quite believing it.<br/>“Of course I am. I’m not leaving you now. Your breathing is still a little strained and have you seen your abdomen recently? I can’t leave you like this Liam, not seeing as I’m your anchor.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“You talk about it in your sleep. You’re out at sea and I’m your jolly sailor jim Niall. Your anchor in the storm.”<br/>“Oh. I was dreaming about that when. When I heard you.”<br/>“Heard me when Liam?” Niall asked as he brushed his hand through my hair.<br/>“When, acho. Acho, acho.”<br/>“Aww.”<br/>“When I woke up after my surgery.”<br/>“Aw babe,” Niall said as began to shiver. “Are you cold Liam?”<br/>“A little.”<br/>“You did feel cold,” Niall said before he placed a blanket over me.<br/>“Your gonna stay?”<br/>“For longer that you think you need me. I’m not going to leave you Liam. I’m never to leave you. I love you.”<br/>“I love you too,” I said and he kissed me. “Can I go back to sleep now?”<br/>“Yeah. Oh, no. Hold on,” Niall said before he got into the bed and curled up gently against me as the little spoon. “You ok?” He asked as I wrapped my arm around him.<br/>“Yeah, that’s good.”<br/>“I’m not pressing on anything?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Just push me off or dig me in the ribs if you’re in pain.”<br/>“I will.”<br/>“Give me some of those,” Niall said as he pulled the covers over him as well.<br/>“What about my cold? Aren’t I going to make you sick?”<br/>“If you have a cold Liam, then I’m getting get a cold. What part of, I’m never going to leave you, do you not understand?”<br/>“Erm, all of it. At least not yet.”<br/>“Then let me show you,” Niall said and he cuddled against me a little more.<br/>“Hey Ni,” I whispered to him.<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“Thank you. For keeping me safe.”<br/>“I’ll always keep you safe Liam,” Niall said and we both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Niall Tattoo Roulette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Niall’s Twitter Feed</strong><br/>
Hey guys, just landed back in the US for the press tour and Liam’s doing his favourite thing at the moment, sleeping! He’s doing amazingly well and I’m really proud of him.</p><p>His recovery’s going great, but he’s just got a cold at the moment. He was insistent about staying with me so you might not see him much on the press tour, but he is with us. I’m also writing this upside down as Liam’s heavy and he’s currently lying on my chest.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>
“It’s One Direction!” James called and Niall, Harry and myself went onto the stage. We greeted James and took our seats on the sofa. “How are you boys doing? Are you ok?”<br/>
“Yeah, we’re doing good James,” I told him.<br/>
“Fantastic. Now I see that Liam isn’t here, is he doing ok?”<br/>
“Yeah, he’s doing fine James. He’s actually backstage here asleep on one of your sofas.”<br/>
“Oh, he’s here?”<br/>
“Yeah. He’s just got a cold at moment so he’s sleeping a lot.”<br/>
“And is he ok? Have there been any complications after the surgery?”<br/>
“Thankfully not, which we’re all very glad about. He’s just sore and he needs to get over this cold.”<br/>
“Ok, and is there a chance that we might see him at some point tonight?”<br/>
“No, I don’t think so. He’s been really tired and as soon as he lay down, he was out like a light.”<br/>
“Aww. That’s so adorable,” James said and we all smiled. “Well, I’m really glad that he’s doing ok and he wasn’t the only one who underwent surgery of course. Harry, you gave Liam your kidney didn’t you?”<br/>
“I did yeah.”<br/>
“And how are you doing? Is everything ok with you?”<br/>
“Yeah, everything’s great. I had a few days recovering from the anaesthetic and stuff, but I feel fine and I’m really glad that Liam’s responding well to my kidney.”<br/>
“That’s good. I suppose that it wouldn’t be very good if you gave your kidney to him and he went into rejection.”<br/>
“No, that would have been bad.”<br/>
“Yes, very bad but you’re all here now, and looking as handsome as ever.”<br/>
“Thank you.”<br/>
“So let’s talk about your new album that’s coming out, Made In The AM.”<br/>
“Yes,” I said and James began the normal interview part. They were all common questions that we were going to be asked a thousand times over on this press tour. He did his best to make the questions fun and engaging but what I was really waiting for was tattoo roulette, and which one of us was going to get a tattoo live on TV.</p><p>If it was Harry or myself we would be fine, but both James and Niall would freak out. I really wanted it to be James, but Niall had said that if he got the box with the word tattoo in, he would actually get a tattoo, so I wanted it to be him as well.</p><p>When the game started, it was clear to see that Niall was nervous. His hands were both sweating and shaking and it only got worse as both James and myself were revealed as being safe. I turned round to see Harry hugging Niall and I saw the scared look on his face. I had really wanted it to be Niall, but now I wanted it to be Harry. Niall couldn’t get a tattoo, he was already scared about Liam getting better and I think that this would be too much for him.</p><p>The red lights came on and Harry got ready to open his box. He pulled out the thread and laughed.<br/>
“I mean,” He said before lifting the lid. Everyone cried out and I looked over to see what it said.</p><p>SAFE</p><p>My heart stopped as Harry, James and myself all looked at Niall.<br/>
“Oh my God, Niall,” James said as Harry quickly took Niall into another hug. By the time I got to them, Niall was pale and he was starting to cry. “Oh Niall, I’m so sorry,” James said as he joined us and Harry let Niall go a little so that I could see his face.<br/>
“Take some deep breaths Niall,” I said as I put my hand onto his shoulder and Harry still had his hand wrapped around his waist.<br/>
“It’s ok Niall, you’re ok,” Harry reassured hem as James joined our little huddle.<br/>
“Niall, I am so so sorry, are you ok?”<br/>
“No,” Niall whispered as a tear fell down his face.<br/>
“You don’t have to get a tattoo Niall, I’ll get it for you,” I offered.<br/>
“I’ll get done it as well, double punishment,” Harry suggested.<br/>
“No, just one person will be fine,” James told us before he turned back to Niall. “You don’t have to do this Niall, I feel really bad.”<br/>
“Yeah, you look like you’re going to pass out mate,” I said and Harry pulled Niall closer just in-case he began to faint.<br/>
“I like you James,” Niall said as a few tears fell down his face.<br/>
“Good, well I’m glad that you still like me,” James replied.<br/>
“I said… that I would, so…” Niall said but he didn’t sound sure of himself at all. I was aware of all the cameras surrounding us and of the audience waiting for us to de-huddle.<br/>
“Are you sure Nialler?” Harry asked him gently.<br/>
“Hmn, yeah…”<br/>
“We could get something else done, just LL or one late,” James suggested.<br/>
“No. One late would look weird,” Niall said as he regained his composure.<br/>
“Yeah, you’d have to keep explaining it,” I told him and he smiled a little.<br/>
“Two Late’s it is,” James said and Niall wiped his eyes.<br/>
“Are you sure about this Niall?” Harry asked and he nodded.<br/>
“Yeah. Liam would tell me to keep my promise too.”<br/>
“He would,” I said as I stroked my hand along his arm.<br/>
“Where… Where do you recommend?”<br/>
“I would say your shoulder. It’s not on your arm so it won’t be obvious and you’ll only see it in the mirror or in topless photo’s,” I suggested and Niall nodded.<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“Are you sure Niall?” James asked.<br/>
“Yeah,” Niall replied and Harry kissed him.<br/>
“I’m proud of you,” He said before we de-huddled and both Harry and I walked with Niall to the tattoo artist’s chair.<br/>
“Alright, Niall’s going to get the words Late Late tattooed on his shoulder,” James asked before he joined us and Niall unbuttoned his shirt to expose his right shoulder.<br/>
“Can you erm. Make it small?” Niall asked as the artist began cleaning his shoulder with an anti-bacterial wipe.<br/>
“Yeah, do you want it as small as I can make it?”<br/>
“Yes please.”<br/>
“Ok, I’m just going to go here, where your joint is ok?”<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“Leant against me Niall,” I said as I stood behind him. It was highly likely with all the stress and this being Niall’s first tattoo that he was going to faint, and none of us wanted him to hit his head on the ground.<br/>
“Ok,” The artist said as he started the tattoo gun and Niall closed his eyes.<br/>
“Try not to tense Niall,” Harry told him gently.<br/>
“Ok, here we go. It’s going to hurt Niall,” The artist told him as he put the needle into his skin and began the tattoo.<br/>
“Argh,” Niall cried out as he pressed his head against me.<br/>
“It’s ok Niall, it’s ok, just breathe,” I told him. As the artist worked, James was keeping the audience quiet and both Harry and I were reassuring him. He kept squeaking, crying out and tensing, but with me behind him and Harry kneeling beside him, he was getting through it.<br/>
“He’s just finishing the last letter Niall,” Harry told him as I felt Niall starting to relax in my grip.<br/>
“I think that he’s going Harry,” I said as I increased my grip on Niall.<br/>
“I think that you’re right,” Harry said as he held his shoulder.<br/>
“I’m nearly done, ten seconds,” The artist said before James turned back to us.<br/>
“Niall? Oh my God, is he passing out?”<br/>
“He is James yeah,” I told him calmly as the tattoo artist finished and James came round. “I’ve got him, it’s ok. I though this would happen.”<br/>
“Are you done?” Harry asked the artist.<br/>
“Nearly,” The artist said as he cleaned the tattoo and put a plain bandage over the top of it.<br/>
“Oh my gosh, I feel so bad right now,” James told us.<br/>
“Don’t worry James, he’s ok,” I reassured him.<br/>
“Right, he’s good,” The artist said as he put his things down and I moved to that I could wrap my other arm under Niall’s knees. Harry watched his head as I brought him against my chest.<br/>
“Oh Niall.”<br/>
“I’m going to lie him with Liam, he should come back round shortly, so don’t worry James,” I told him before I walked with Niall backstage and to our dressing room. Liam was fast asleep on the sofa and I lay Niall onto the ground. I got a pillow for his head and pulled a blanket over him. James and Harry then came into the room.<br/>
“We’ve finished the show, seeing as you boys can’t perform as a pair. Oh, is that Liam?” James asked as he saw Liam asleep on the sofa.<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Aww, he looks so calm and sweet.”<br/>
“He does,” I said as I went over to him. He had goosebumps on his arms so I got another blanket and wrapped it around him.<br/>
“Is he ok?”<br/>
“Yeah, he’s just a little cold,” I said as I felt Liam’s forehead.<br/>
“Is his breathing ok Louis?”<br/>
“Yeah, he’s breathing ok.”<br/>
“What’s going on with his breathing?”<br/>
“He’s got a few broken ribs.”<br/>
“What? How?”<br/>
“From when he saved Louis at the club.”<br/>
“Oh my gosh, I’d forgotten about that.”<br/>
“He’s still pretty bruised and sore, he took a bad beating.”<br/>
“Is he ok?”<br/>
“Yeah, he’s getting there.”<br/>
“Can I see?” James asked and Harry and I moved the covers off him and pulled his top up. The bruises were not as bad as they had once been, but most of his abdomen was a mix of yellow and green as the bruises were fading. He also had two long vertical scars on his abdomen from the surgery. “Oh Liam.”<br/>
“That’s why he’s sleeping quite a bit.”<br/>
“Yeah, he’s been rattled around, but he’s recovering now?”<br/>
“Yeah,” Harry said before we heard soft crying behind us. We all turned round and saw Niall half awake with a hand on his shoulder and tears flowing down his face. “Niall,” Harry said as he went over to him.<br/>
“Hurts,” Niall whispered.<br/>
“I know, I know,” Harry said before he kissed him and I finished putting the blankets over Liam before I joined him.<br/>
“Do you want some water Niall, you passed out.”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Ok,” I said before I got some water for him. When I came back, Niall, Harry and James were all sat beside Liam. “Here you go Nialler,” I said as I gave him a hand to drink it.<br/>
“Thanks Lou.”<br/>
“Are you ok?”<br/>
“Yeah, argh,” NIall groaned and Harry gently moved his hand around that was on Niall’s back.<br/>
“That pain will go Niall,” I told him gently.<br/>
“Yeah. I just want to focus on Liam for a bit,” He said and I looked at Liam.<br/>
“Do you think we might scare him when we wakes up and sees all of us staring at him?” I asked and the other boys laughed.<br/>
“I hope so,” James said.</p><p>Thankfully Liam didn’t wake up for a few hours, so he didn’t get a huge fright. Harry and I were with Niall when we saw his new tattoo for the first time and his exact words upon seeing it were:<br/>
“It’s not as bad as I thought it would be. I won’t be getting another one though.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Louis Chokes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>I got comfortable on Jimmy Kimmel’s sofa. Today there were 4 of us and Liam had thankfully gotten over his cold a few days ago.<br/>“It’s so good to see all four of you here.”<br/>“Yeah, it’s good to be here as a four.”<br/>“How are you doing Liam? Are you alright?”<br/>“Yeah, I’m doing a lot better. I’m over my cold and aside from my chest and abdomen being a little sore, everything’s good.”<br/>“I’m glad, and I know that all your fans are happy that you’re ok as well,” Jimmy said and the audience cheered so we waved at them.<br/>“It’s nice not to be really tired,” Liam said.<br/>“I bet. Are your wounds healing? Have they healed now?”<br/>“They’re not fully healed yet, but I had the stitches out a few days ago.”<br/>“Good, could we see them?”<br/>“Yeah,” Liam said and he lifted up his top. Finally, all his bruises had faded and his wounds had decreased dramatically in size, although they were still longer than my hand.<br/>“Oh wow. And can we see your wounds Harry?”<br/>“Yeah,” Harry said and he lifted his top up. “They had to cut through one of my fern leaves, but it was worth it.”<br/>“It was,” Liam said and they looked at each other with love in their eyes. Harry stroked his hand gently across Liam’s abdomen where his kidney was now and people aww’d in the audience.<br/>“Oh boys, you’re killing me,” Jimmy said and we laughed. “I’m glad that you’re both alright.”<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>“Now, rather than asking you a thousand questions that you have no doubt answered a thousand times before, I thought that we could play a game.”<br/>“Oho, what game?”<br/>“It’s called guess the food,” Jimmy said and someone brought over a tray of food.<br/>“Ok.”<br/>“Are any of you vegetarians?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Good. Right here’s the first one.”<br/>“Why’s it hairy?”<br/>“Why’s it orange?” Louis asked as we all got a slice and cautiously tasted it. Harry gagged and we looked at him.<br/>“It’s cheese,” Liam said.<br/>“Are you ok Harry?” I asked. We didn’t need someone choking.<br/>“Some hair, went down the wrong way,” He answered.<br/>“I like it. It’s good cheese,” Louis said.<br/>“It is good isn’t it?” Jimmy replied.</p><p>The next two foods were part of a sheep’s eyeball and Himalayan pond grass, while the last food was a chunk of unknown meat.<br/>“It’s tough,” I said after a few moments of having it in my mouth.<br/>“Urgh, that’s disgusting,” Harry said.<br/>“Yeah, that is rank,” Liam added as he swallowed it and Louis gasped behind me.<br/>“What is it?” Harry asked as he grimaced.<br/>“It’s Ostrich,” Jimmy told us and Harry gagged.<br/>“Just swallow it Harry,” I told him and he did so after a few seconds.<br/>“Urgh. I did not like that.”<br/>“I thought that it was quite interesting. It tasted a bit like venison,” I said before Louis tapped Liam on the arm and I saw him turn round.<br/>“Oh my God,” Liam said as he jumped up and we all turned to look at what was going on. Louis’s face was going red as he was choking on the meat.<br/>“Fuck, Louis,” Harry said as we all stood up.<br/>“I’ve got you,” Liam said before he began doing the Heimlich manoeuvrer on Louis.<br/>“Is there someone? Can we get someone?” Jimmy asked as everyone watched on, helpless.<br/>“Come on Louis,” I whispered as Liam thrust and Louis gagged and coughed before the meat came out of his mouth. Louis then tried to take a breath in and Liam held him up. Harry and I quickly went over and helped to support Louis.<br/>“We’ve got you Louis, just breathe,” Harry said and Louis took some shaky breaths in. “Is it all out?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. “I’ve got you, just breathe,” Harry said as he took Louis into his arms and Liam stumbled backwards.<br/>“Liam!” I called out as I caught him. He was shaking and his eyes were half closed. “Liam talk to me, what’s wrong? Is it your abdomen?” I asked as I gently put my hand against his abdomen.<br/>“Argh!” Liam cried out and I quickly removed my hand.<br/>“Sorry babe, sorry,” I said as the first aider appeared. He checked Louis over, before coming over to me and Liam.<br/>“What hurts?”<br/>“His abdomen.”<br/>“Ok,” The first aider said before he checked Liam over.<br/>“Is he ok?” Louis asked and I looked up to see both him and Harry in front of us.<br/>“It doesn’t look like he’s gone any severe damage. There might be some internal bruising but his surgical wounds look he’s ok.”<br/>“Is it still really painful Liam?” I asked him gently.<br/>“No. It’s just sore now.”<br/>“Ok,” I said before I kissed him.<br/>“Thank you for helping me Liam. That was very scary.”<br/>“No worries Lou.”<br/>“Are you all doing ok now?” Jimmy asked us.<br/>“Yeah, we’re ok,” Liam replied.<br/>“Ok. Wow, I don’t want to carry on because of that, oh my gosh.”<br/>“We can carry on, it’s ok,” Liam told him.<br/>“Are you sure Liam?” I asked him. “You don’t need any painkillers or anything?”<br/>“No, I’m ok,” He said and I knew that he would have kissed me if we weren’t onstage.<br/>“Ok. Are you ok to carry on Louis?” Harry asked him.<br/>“Yeah, I’m good as long as I don’t eat anything.”<br/>“Ok,” Harry said and I knew that he wanted to kiss Louis, but he also wouldn’t do it in public.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Harry Seizure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>
We were leaving our dressing room on the Jimmy Fallon show. Due to a power cut, they’d had to take an unscheduled twenty minute break. On the way down the corridor that led to the stage, I began to feel weird. Anything seemed more distant than normal and my hands were starting to shake. Oh no. My head began to throb and as Louis and I reached the top of the stairs, I blacked out.</p><p>“Ah,” I groaned as I came to. My body ached, every inch of me hurt and I wondered where Louis was. What had happened? And where was I? “Lou,” I whispered as I tried to open my eyes. It took a lot of strength, but I managed to get them open. I saw Louis’s feet, and he wasn’t standing too far away from me. I was on the ground, and had there been some stairs at some point?</p><p>As I wondered this, I felt my body begin to shake.<br/>
“Argh,” I groaned as I moved uncontrollably. I was only shaking a little bit, but it was enough to let me know what had happened. These were post-seizure tremors, I’d recognise them anywhere. “Lou... Lou…” I stuttered to get his attention. Why was I seizing? Why?</p><p>As I came to once more, the tremors had stopped. I reopened my eyes to see Louis still standing beside me. I wondered for a second if he was real, or was he a hallucination? I tilted my head up and saw that he was looking at his phone.<br/>
“Lou,” I whispered again. How much time had passed? How long had I been out for?</p><p>I suddenly remembered the stairs and I realised how I wasn’t at the top of them any more. Had I fallen down them as well? Why hadn’t Louis done anything?<br/>
“Louis,” I struggled to say but it loud enough for him to hear me.<br/>
“Harry?” He asked as he turned around. “Harry love, shit. Babe, did you fall?” He asked as he knelt down and I just stared at him. “Harry love? Talk to me, please.”<br/>
“Seizure,” I whispered.<br/>
“What? You’re going to have a seizure?” He asked as panic filled his eyes.<br/>
“No. Ha... had.”<br/>
“What? Shit, I didn’t know H, I’m so sorry.”<br/>
“I called... called for you.”<br/>
“Oh, I’m really sorry. I didn’t hear you,” Louis said as he put his hand against my cheek. “Are you ok?”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“Does anything hurt?”<br/>
“Wrist. Fell. I think.”<br/>
“What? You fell down the stairs? Fuck baby,” Louis said as he sat on the floor.<br/>
“Louis, Harry, where are ya? We need to get back on stage,” Niall said as he appeared. “Harry? What are you doing on the floor?”<br/>
“Seizure,” I said and instantly worry filled his face.<br/>
“What? Are you ok?” He asked as he knelt down.<br/>
“Wrist, hurts,” I said as tears glistened in my eyes.<br/>
“Ok. Which wrist?”<br/>
“Right one.”<br/>
“Your right one, what did he hit it against Louis?”<br/>
“I don’t know but he fell the stairs.”<br/>
“He fell down the stairs!” Niall cried out. “Does anything else hurt Harry?” He asked me as he stroked a hand through my hair.<br/>
“Sore, all over.”<br/>
“Alright mate, how bad was his seizure Louis?”<br/>
“I don’t know, I didn’t see.”<br/>
“You didn’t see? But you’ve been with him.”<br/>
“He didn’t, hear,” I said and Niall turned back to me.<br/>
“He didn’t hear you? What? Why? What happened Louis?”<br/>
“Nothing, I just didn’t hear him ok,” Louis told Niall as he raised his voice and I frowned. Why was he starting to get agitated?<br/>
“He fell down the stairs Louis, you must have heard something.”<br/>
“I didn’t Niall. If I’d had known, I would have helped him.”<br/>
“I think we need to get you seen to, something could be wrong with your hearing.”<br/>
“No. I’m fine Niall,” Louis said, now in an aggressive tone, before he stood up. “I’m going to let Jimmy know that Harry won’t be coming back onto the show. I’ll be back soon love,” He told me before he left.<br/>
“Do you what’s going on with him Harry?” Niall asked me gently.<br/>
“No,” I said before I closed my eyes.<br/>
“Alright mate. Do you need me to get someone or do you just need a few minutes?”<br/>
“Few minutes.”<br/>
“Ok,” Niall said before he shuffled around and he lifted my head onto his lap. After a short while he began to sing quietly. “I wish it wasn’t true, but the whole world’s tryna get a piece of you. And my heart keeps fighting in this battle of fools. Gotta make it through, gotta make it through.”<br/>
“In the middle of the night when the wolves come out. Headed straight for your heart, like a bullet in the dark,” I sang quietly before Niall joined in.<br/>
“One by one, I try to take them down. We can run and hide, ain’t going down without a fight.”<br/>
“Harry,” Came Liam’s voice as he came over and knelt beside me. “Are you ok? Louis told us what happened.”<br/>
“Yeah, I’m ok,” I replied to him. I was feeling much better now and I felt good enough to stand up.<br/>
“Do you know what’s going on?”<br/>
“Just about, yeah.”<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“Niall’s been singing.”<br/>
“I have, and so have you. Is your wrist doing ok now Harry?”<br/>
“Yeah, I think that I’ve just sprained it.”<br/>
“What happened to your wrist?”<br/>
“We think that he hit it when he fell down the stairs.”<br/>
“Oh H.”<br/>
“I’m really sore too.”<br/>
“I know Harry, seizures leave you like that,” Niall told me gently.<br/>
“Do you think you can sit up Harry?”<br/>
“Yeah,” I said and both he and Niall gave me a hand to sit up.<br/>
“Are you ok?” Niall asked and I nodded.<br/>
“Yeah. Where’s Louis?”<br/>
“On stage, Niall and I have to go and join him, but he seems a bit aggressive at the moment, do you know what’s going on with him?”<br/>
“No, but I fell down the stairs and had a seizure and he didn’t notice. He said it was because he hadn’t heard me.”<br/>
“How can you not notice someone falling down stairs?”<br/>
“I don’t know.”<br/>
“Do you know why you had this seizure Harry?”<br/>
“I think the medication for my surgical recovery is messing up my normal routine. I think that I might have missed today’s epilepsy dose.”<br/>
“That’s fine Harry, I missed lots of doses when I had epilepsy.”<br/>
“Yeah, and you had a tonne of seizures Niall.”<br/>
“I did didn’t I?”<br/>
“Yeah. It wasn’t fun for anyone Niall.”<br/>
“I know, it definitely wasn’t fun for me.”<br/>
“Oi, I’ve had a seizure and Louis’s run off. Where’s my love and attention?” I interrupted them. This was my day to cause a medical scene, not anyone else’s.<br/>
“We are loving you mate. We’ve just have to finish a show then we’ll fuss over you all night ok?”<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“Come on let’s get you to a sofa,” Liam said and both and Niall helped me to stand up. They led me slowly over to a sofa and I lay down onto it.</p><p>“No, he’ll want some pepperoni Niall,” Came Louis’s voice. I quickly realised that I’d fallen asleep backstage.<br/>
“Sorry, two slices of pepperoni pizza for you.”<br/>
“I’ll have some of the meat feast,” Came Jimmy Fallon’s voice. Where we still at the studio? I’d had a seizure right? And my wrist. My wrist hurt.<br/>
“Fall,” I whispered.<br/>
“Harry? Babe, are you awake?” Louis’s soft voice asked me as his hand stroked along my neck.<br/>
“Where am I?”<br/>
“Exactly where we left you,” Liam told me.<br/>
“Pizza?” I asked.<br/>
“Yeah, we’ve got pizza love. We all feel really bad about how we reacted earlier, so we’re here to fuss over you ok?”<br/>
“Did I seize?” I asked. My body ached more than it had done before I’d fallen asleep.<br/>
“Yeah. You’ve had a few spasms but nothing major.”<br/>
“My meds?”<br/>
“Yeah, I’ve got them here. You just have to wake up a bit more first ok?”<br/>
“Hmn,” I said and Louis kissed me.<br/>
“Hey Liam look, they put a spoon in with our pizza.”<br/>
“Why would they do that? Argh Niall, stop it,” I heard Liam shriek and Niall laughed.<br/>
“Pizza,” I muttered as I began to fall back asleep.<br/>
“Come on Harry, I need you to wake up, not go back to sleep,” Louis said before he shook me and I opened my eyes. “That’s it love.”<br/>
“Argh!” Liam screamed as Niall attacked him with the spoon.<br/>
“Give it here,” Jimmy said as he confiscated the spoon from Niall.<br/>
“Oh thank you! My saviour,” Liam said and I smiled.<br/>
“Are you hungry love?” Louis asked and I looked back at him.<br/>
“A little.”<br/>
“Ok, can you sit up? I’ve got some pizza for you,” Louis said and I nodded. I tried to sit up, but I was too tired.<br/>
“We’ve got you Harry,” Niall said as both he and Liam came over and I sat up with all of their help.<br/>
“There, is that ok?” Liam asked as Louis wrapped the blanket around my shoulders.<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Ok. Medication Harry,” Niall said as he got the water and Louis kissed my cheek. When he turned to Niall, he was spooked and accidentally hit the tablets out of his hand. “Wow Louis, watch it.”<br/>
“Sorry, I didn’t realise you were there.”<br/>
“I clearly said that I was getting Harry’s medication,” Niall said and I looked at Louis.<br/>
“What was Niall chasing Liam with a minute ago Louis?” I asked him.<br/>
“What?” Louis asked as I caught him off guard. I saw a touch of fear in his eyes before he smiled. “I was focusing on you love,” He said before he stroked his hand along my face.<br/>
“You must have heard us though Louis,” Liam said, not letting Louis get away from the question.<br/>
“Can we just focus on Harry? Please,” Louis said and I kissed him on the cheek.<br/>
“If something’s wrong, you can tell me Lou. We all need a little help sometimes,” I told gently. Something was wrong with his hearing, I was sure of it now but I couldn’t force it out of him.<br/>
“I know, but you need some help now ok.”<br/>
“Here you go Harry,” Niall said and I took my medication.<br/>
“Right. We are at your command, what do you need?” Liam asked me. “Blankets, pizza, cuddles, songs?”<br/>
“Jokes?” Jimmy said and we all looked over at him. “I can do jokes.”<br/>
“Shit. Jimmy, I forgot you were here,” Liam said.<br/>
“Can I join your sweet, little 1D family over there?” He asked us.<br/>
“Of course,” I replied.<br/>
“You guys are adorable, and I can do cuddles too,” Jimmy said as he joined us.<br/>
“Pizza. Then cuddles and jokes,” I said.<br/>
“Great, my pizza was starting to get cold,” Niall said before he and Liam retrieved their pizza and joined me and Louis. It tasted good, and afterwards the boys got all the cushions from the sofas and put them onto the floor before we all locked together in a huge huddle and I had everyone curled up on a little bit of me. Security soon arrived to check that we were all ok and they wrapped us up in blankets.<br/>
“Can we stay, overnight?” I asked Jimmy.<br/>
“Yeah. I mean, it’s already 2am.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Yeah, the show finished hours ago. How long did you think that you’d been asleep for?”<br/>
“I don’t know.”<br/>
“I like this. It’s the cuddle Harry and eat pizza party, we should do this more often.”<br/>
“Yeah, bit without the seizures,” I said and all the boys laughed.<br/>
“Agreed.”<br/>
“Right. Why did the chicken cross the road?” Jimmy began.<br/>
“I don’t know, why did the chicken cross the road?” I asked and he began his joke telling. Jimmy’s jokes were good fun and we were all laughing aside from Louis. When I looked down, I saw that he’d fallen asleep. Rather, he was pretending to be asleep as I caught him sneakily opening his eyes.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>
Shit, I thought as I locked eyes with Harry. I was tired, so tired that I couldn’t concentrate on listening. I’d heard Harry say, “seizures,” and then nothing. I only knew that Jimmy was telling jokes because Harry’s chest moved as he laughed.</p><p>He was suspicious of me now. Apparently Niall had been chasing Liam with something but I hadn’t heard them. I was still feeling really guilty about not hearing Harry falling down the stairs or having a fucking seizure right next to me. The hearing in my left ear was getting worse and I knew that soon I would have to face the music.</p><p>Tears glistened in my eyes as Harry stroked his hand along my face.<br/>
Tired, I mouthed and Harry kissed me.<br/>
“Sleep, it’s ok,” He told me, not that I heard him, but I’d started to perfect the art of reading people’s lips. Especially Harry’s lips. Out of everyone, I didn’t want him to find out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Niall Asthma Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>“This press tour’s been a bit of a disaster for you boys hasn’t it,” Ellen said to us on her chat show.<br/>“It has,” Harry replied. “First, Niall fainted when he got a tattoo, then Louis choked one a piece of meat and I had a seizure.”<br/>“So, what’s going to happen to Liam? That’s what I’m wondering about,” Ellen said and Niall laughed.<br/>“I hope nothing happens to me because I was hospital only a few weeks ago.”<br/>“We won’t let anything happen to you Liam,” Louis said as he put his hand onto my arm.<br/>“Thanks mate.”<br/>“But the seizure Harry, was it anything to do with the fact you donated your kidney?”<br/>“No, I forgot that morning’s medication, that’s all. I still have epilepsy, it’s just being controlled.”<br/>“Yes of course, I forgot that you have epilepsy.”<br/>“So had I until I had that seizure,” Harry said and I saw him glance at Louis.<br/>“Ok, so while we keep an eye on Liam. I’m not going to scare you, don’t worry,” Ellen told me and I laughed.<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>“On your last tour, you performed in 23 different countries. Is there going to be a tour with this album? And if there is, how are you going to top that?”<br/>“Actually. We’re going to go on a break,” Harry announced and the audience both cried out and booed. We’d been waiting for the right moment to tell the world that we were going to go on a break, and Harry had decided that that should be today.<br/>“What!” Ellen called out in shock. “A break?! What? Why? For how long?”<br/>“Firstly, we’re tired. Not of this, but we’re just all physically really tired. We’ve been going non-stop for five years and we need to take a moment to pause, see our families and just chill out for a bit.”<br/>“Ok, ok. Do you have a time scale yet? When are you going to come back together?”<br/>“We’re saying about a year but we’re not sure.”<br/>“You’re not sure?”</p><p>As the questions went on, we tried to answer them the best that we could. It was a big shock for everyone and it was a shock to us seeing how everyone was reacting to it. I turned to look at the other boys and saw that Niall was beginning to struggling.<br/>“Louis, hold on,” I said.<br/>“What it is Liam?” He asked as he paused mid-sentence.<br/>“What’s wrong?” Harry asked me and I knew that they were expecting me to faint or something like that.<br/>“Can you breathe Niall? You sound like you’re wheezing,” I said and everyone’s gaze shifted to Niall.<br/>“I’m struggling a bit Liam, yeah.”<br/>“Do you need your in-hailer?” Louis asked him.<br/>“Yeah, something’s setting my asthma off,” Niall said and Louis immediately went off to find his in-hailer.<br/>“Is it my perfume? I’m wearing a strong one today,” Ellen said.<br/>“It might be but don’t worry about it,” I told her as I got up and went over to Niall.<br/>“Do you want some water Niall, would that help?” Ellen asked and Niall shook his head.<br/>“No,” Niall replied before his breathing became worse and he put a hand onto his chest.<br/>“Take some deep breaths Niall. That’s it Niall, just breathe,” Harry said as he gently placed his hand on-top of Niall’s.<br/>“Can we go to a commercial break, just while we sort Niall out? Thanks.”<br/>“I’m getting, worse,” Niall said between wheezes.<br/>“Ok Niall,” I said as I saw that he was struggling to make his chest rise.<br/>“Lets lie you down Niall. It’ll be easier to breathe,” Harry said and Niall nodded. Slowly and carefully, Harry and I helped Niall to lie on the floor. Harry still had his hand rested gently on-top of Niall’s chest while I knelt on his other side, by his head.<br/>“Stay calm for us Niall,” I told him as he closed his eyes. His breathing was becoming shaky as it got worse and soon he began to gasp.<br/>“Where’s Louis?” Harry asked in a calm but urgent tone.<br/>“Here,” Louis answered as he came over with Niall’s in-hailer and Paul followed close behind him. He passed me Niall’s in-hailer and I shook it.<br/>“Open your mouth Niall,” I said as he was struggling for air but he did so and I placed the in-hailer carefully into his mouth. “Take a deep breath in Niall,” I told him as calmly as I could and he tried his best as I pressed down on the in-hailer.</p><p>A few very long seconds passed before Niall breathed out.<br/>“That’s it Niall, that’s it,” Harry said in relief.<br/>“You’re ok love, you’re alright,” I told him. It was the first time that I’d called Niall love in public, but I was really glad that he was ok.<br/>“You’re ok Niall, we’ve got you,” Louis told him as Paul put his hand over Niall’s mouth, just to make sure that he was ok.<br/>“Paul,” Niall whispered and Paul bent down to hear Niall better. “Can you ask Ellen. If I can have that water now?”<br/>“Yeah, can we have that water please Ellen?” Paul asked her.<br/>“Oh yeah, of course,” Ellen replied and she gave Paul the unopened water bottle.<br/>“Can you sit up Niall?” I asked and he nodded. “Ok.” I said as we all gave Niall a hand to sit up while Paul opened the water bottle.<br/>“Here’s the water Niall,” Paul said as he helped Niall to have a few sips. “Ok?” He asked and Niall nodded.<br/>“Yeah. Thanks Paul.”<br/>“You scared us Niall,” I told him. “Your asthma hasn’t been that bad for a while.”<br/>“No. It was better than Harry’s was though.”<br/>“It was,” I said with a smile. Never again did we want the situation of having someone unable to breathe.<br/>“Are you ok Niall?” Ellen asked and he nodded.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“He’s good, he just needs a few minutes,” Louis told her. Niall sat out the rest of the interview but he was ok. Hopefully that was the end of this interview madness even though we had a lot more to go, but our last interview was with Graham Norton back in London and we were all looking forward to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Louis Deaf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>
I liked Graham Norton, he was friendly, cheerful and bouncy. Having Judy Dench on the show was also delightful and we were all enjoying it very much. I was explaining our break for the millionth time when I saw Judy look at Louis.<br/>
“Louis. You have tears in your eyes,” Judy said and we all turned to him.<br/>
“Louis?” I asked as I put my hand onto his back and he looked at me. “What’s wrong?”<br/>
“What’s the matter Louis?” Liam asked but Louis just shook his head and stood up.<br/>
“Louis?”<br/>
“What’s going on?” Niall and Liam asked as I stood up as well. He put his fingers onto his ears and tears began to fall down his face.<br/>
“What’s wrong Louis? What is it?” I asked as I came over and he moved away from me.<br/>
“Louis?” Niall asked as Louis kept shifting away from my touch. After a few seconds, he let me rest my arm onto his shoulder.<br/>
“Talk to me Louis,” I said gently and he looked at me. He looked scared, and that made me scared.<br/>
“Can’t. I can’t...” He stuttered as he pointed to his ears and cried more.<br/>
“Can’t hear.”<br/>
“Lou,” I said as I embraced him.<br/>
“What’s going on Harry?” Liam asked as both he and Niall came over to us and Louis buried his head into my neck.<br/>
“He can’t hear us,” I whispered to them. Louis had never looked so scared so I knew that he wasn’t joking around. “Could we get a medic up here? We need to have a look at his ears,” I said to Graham.<br/>
“His ears?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Ok,” Graham said before he went to get someone.<br/>
“What’s wrong with him?” Judy Dench asked us.<br/>
“We’re not entirely sure,” Niall told her.<br/>
“Can he hear us Harry?” Liam asked me.<br/>
“I don’t know,” I replied and Liam gently put his hand onto Louis’s back. In response, Louis just curled closer into my body and the medic came onto the stage.<br/>
“What’s going on?”<br/>
“It’s his hearing. He said that he can’t hear us,” I told him as I held Louis tightly.<br/>
“Ok,” The medic said before he used a torch to look into Louis’s right ear, which was facing the audience. Louis moved a little but I held him close. “This can’t be right,” The medic said after a moment.<br/>
“What is it?”<br/>
“I can’t see his eardrum.”<br/>
“What? He has to have an eardrum,” Niall said.<br/>
“I can only go off what I can see. Try talking to him to see if he reacts, not you Harry as he’ll be able to feel your chest move.”<br/>
“Louis. Can you hear me?” Liam asked but Louis didn’t respond. “If you can hear me mate, I need you look to look at me.”<br/>
“Louis, it’s really important that you look at us if you can hear us, even for a second,” Niall said but Louis still didn’t move. Judy then clapped loudly by his ear and made Niall jump, but Louis didn’t move.<br/>
“Has anyone got something loud? A rap alarm or something like that?” The medic asked the audience.<br/>
“Yes, there’s someone here,” Graham said as someone put their hand us in the audience.<br/>
“Ok, if you can set it off, we’ll quickly found out if he can hear anything. Everyone else cover your ears,” The medic said and we all did so. Louis embraced me more as he felt me move and the audience member pulled the pin on the rape alarm.</p><p>It was frighteningly loud and it made my ears ring even though I had my hands over them, but Louis didn’t even flinch. The audience member soon put the pin back in and I wrapped my arms around Louis once more. This was bad. This was really, seriously bad.<br/>
“We need to get him to a doctor, I can’t confirm the extend of his hearing loss here.”<br/>
“Oh Louis,” Liam said and I kissed him. No sound came from the audience and I was glad about that. We needed to get Louis help and he was vulnerable right now. I carefully reached my hand down and tickled his face.<br/>
“Stop,” He whispered before he opened his eyes and saw Liam.<br/>
“We’re getting you some help Louis ok?” Liam told him quietly and Louis nodded before he wiped his eyes and let go of me.<br/>
“Hey,” Niall said as he rubbed his hand around Louis’s back.<br/>
“Can you lip read?” I asked him, realising now that he must have been at least a little deaf for some time.<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Ok. We’re going to get you seen by a doctor alright Lou,” I told him and he nodded. Liam then wrapped his arm around him and we all walked backstage.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>
Everyone looked worried. The security, the producers, the boys. They weren’t nearly as scared as I was though. Everything had been going fine in the interview when suddenly, all of the sounds had just stopped and I was left in utter silence.</p><p>People had kept talking but I wasn’t able to hear them. Guilt had filled my mind first: knowing that I could have told the boys but I hadn’t; I could have got help but I hadn’t; I could have not struggled alone but I hadn’t. Now my options had run out and I knew that they were for calling for a car to take me to the hospital. Fear now filled my mind and I felt my breathing begin to get shaky. It was unnerving, not being able to hear myself breathe.</p><p>I closed my eyes and let my walking pace get slower, Liam slowed alongside me and his grip changed around my waist. I turned and put my hands onto a wall. Liam let go of me and after a few seconds, I felt Harry tickling my face. I opened my eyes to see him kneeling in-front of me.<br/>
Hey. I know that this is scary but we all love you. We’re here so don’t be scared, Harry said before he wiped my tears away. Can you hear anything at all?<br/>
“No.”<br/>
Ok, Harry said before he put his hand onto my chest. Just breathe for me Louis, deep breaths, Harry said and I did so. With his help I calmed down and I let both Niall and Liam put their hands onto my back. Good, are you ready to go? Harry asked and I nodded. Come on, He said and we continued down the corridor before getting into the car.</p><p>I closed my eyes as we drove and I leant against Harry. I wondered how scared he was, how scared they all were after finding out that I had become deaf. I soon opened my eyes again as having them closed, cut me off from everything that was happening around me.<br/>
This must have been why he didn’t hear you fall down the stairs Harry, Niall said.<br/>
I can’t believe he didn’t tell us, Liam added. I know he’s stubborn, but I can’t believe that he would hide something as serious as this from us.<br/>
I then felt Harry’s chest move but I didn’t know what he was saying.<br/>
I’m terrified Harry, what are we going to do? Can he get this hearing back? You know that the medic said that he’s missing an eardrum.<br/>
They can do an implant thing can’t they Niall?<br/>
Maybe, I don’t know, Niall replied and I felt Harry turn. I looked across at him and met his gaze.<br/>
Guys be quiet, Harry told Liam and Niall before he looked back at me. How are you doing Lou?<br/>
“Don’t want... implants,” I whispered.<br/>
Why?<br/>
“Ugly, and makes it public.”<br/>
Public, so everyone would know?<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
People already know Lou, and it might be your only option love, Harry said and tears filled my eyes. My options had run out, and now I was facing the decision I had never wanted to face. Harry gently lifted my chin so that I was facing him again. Is this why you didn’t tell us?<br/>
“And the singing.”<br/>
The singing? Oh Lou, you’re scared that this is going to effect the band aren’t you? Harry said and I snuggled up to him once more. They knew everything that they needed to know and I didn’t know where to go from here. I saw Liam clicking in-front of me and I looked up at him.<br/>
Since when Lou?<br/>
“Falling down them stairs,” I said and Harry pulled me in closer.<br/>
That’s was months ago, Liam said. This whole situation was making my heart hurt, so I closed my eyes and leant against him.<br/>
A few minutes later, my phone pinged and I looked down at it. I had a text from my sister.</p><p>Mum’s given birth to twins and they’re all doing well.</p><p>I smiled. I was glad that everything had gone well and I was really proud of my mum. She loved kids and I had so many siblings now that I was starting to loose count. Harry shook my shoulder and I turned to him.<br/>
That’s great news love, He said before he kissed me. He then told Liam and Niall and I felt Liam shake my leg. I turned to him and he smiled at me.<br/>
That’s great Louis, I’m so proud of your mum.<br/>
“Yeah,” I said before Paul opened the car door and I turned to face him.<br/>
We’re here Louis. Come on, let’s get you inside, Paul said and I got out of the car. We went to the emergency in-house GP and I was sent immediately to the ear clinic. They recited to me everything that I already knew, along with the news that my left eardrum had burst as well.<br/>
Given the situation and the details of your condition, I would recommend cochlear implants as our next course of action for you, The doctor told me and tears filled my eyes.<br/>
Louis, hey, Harry said as he knelt in-front of me and both Liam and Niall took one of my hands each. It’s ok baby.<br/>
“Head.”<br/>
They are going to be on the side of your head honey, but that’s not going to change anything. You’ll be able to hear and that’s the important thing.<br/>
They should restore his hearing, yes, I saw the doctor reply to Niall.<br/>
“Photo? Do you have a...” I asked the doctor shakily.<br/>
I have something better, He replied before pulling his drawer open and took out two pieces of equipment. These are the external parts of the implant, He said as he showed them to me. He then gave them to Harry who gave them to me. I felt them in my hand and there were small, light and they seemed less daunting than I had imagined. I saw Harry smile as he chatted to the other boys and then to the doctor. Yes, of course we can try them, The doctor said as he came over.<br/>
Do you want to see what they’d look like Lou? Harry asked me and I nodded as a tear rolled down my face. I’d thought about my mum and my sisters, how on earth was I going to tell them? What’s wrong? Harry asked as he put his hand onto my neck.<br/>
“Sisters,” I whispered and Liam shook my shoulder.<br/>
Do you want me to tell them? I know how to deal with sisters, He said and I nodded.<br/>
“Mum.”<br/>
I’ll tell her too. I promise, Liam said and I felt Niall brushing my hair out the way of my right ear. He put one of the external implant pieces against my ear and Harry did the same on my left side. After a second, they were done and I stood up. The doctor led me to a mirror and I looked at myself. Ok, so I wasn’t the sexiest with them, but you could hardly see them from the front and my hair softened them at the sides. Niall then came beside me in the mirror and he lifted his trouser leg up. I saw his knee support in the mirror and it made me smile.<br/>
Everyone will still love you Louis. Even us, He said before he kissed me on the cheek.<br/>
“I’m scared,” I told him.<br/>
I’d be worried if you weren’t, Niall replied. I want you to be able to hear again, and we’ll find a work around for the performances ok? They’ll be a way to tune these into the speakers or something.<br/>
“Yeah.”</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>
“I think that it would be best if you and Niall leave the room for a few minutes,” The doctor told us. Harry and Louis were sat facing his desk and he’d just told us all that they could do the cochlear implant operation tomorrow. Louis was understandably stressed and he was freaking out a little so Niall and I left him with Harry and went outside of the room.<br/>
“Poor Louis,” Niall said.<br/>
“Yeah. I can’t believe he’s been struggling with this and he didn’t tell us.”<br/>
“I know. Who can blame him though, it’s scary. “<br/>
“He should have known that he could trust me.”<br/>
“I think he does. For it to get this bad, he must have been purposely ignoring it.”<br/>
“I suppose. I need to call his family, Niall do you have their number?”<br/>
“I have his home number.”<br/>
“That’ll do,” I said and Niall read it out. It rang for a long time before someone picked up.<br/>
“Hello, Lottie speaking.”<br/>
“Hi Lottie, it’s Liam Payne. I’ve got some news about Louis.”<br/>
“Yeah, we saw what happened saw on the Graham Norton show, is he ok?”<br/>
“No. Erm. There’s no easy way to tell you this but, Louis’s gone deaf.”<br/>
“What?! Please tell me you’re joking.”<br/>
“I’m not. We’re at the hospital now and the doctor’s talking to him about surgery.”<br/>
“How can he be talking to him if he can’t hear?”<br/>
“He can lip read. He’s been covering this up for a while.”<br/>
“Oh Louis. Can I talk to him?”<br/>
“He’s deaf Lottie.”<br/>
“Shit, yeah. Have you called our mum?”<br/>
“Not yet. I don’t know her number and she’s in hospital right?”<br/>
“Yeah she is, but she needs to know Liam. She needs to.”<br/>
“Ok. What hospital is she at?”<br/>
“St John’s.”<br/>
“In Doncaster?”<br/>
“Yeah, where else would she be?”<br/>
“I don’t know. I’ll call them now.”<br/>
“Thank you Liam,” Lottie said before she hung up the phone.<br/>
“Well?” Niall asked me.<br/>
“She freaked out, and I need to let Johannah know,” I said before I called the hospital. “Hello, is that maternity? I need to speak to Johannah Deakin. No, I’m not a relative. No, no, no, don’t hang up, it’s about her son and it’s urgent,” I told the nurse sternly and she offered to take a message. “Could you tell her that Louis has gone deaf and they’re talking about him going in for surgery tomorrow. Lottie already knows and it’s Liam Payne calling. Ok, thank you so much.”<br/>
“Do you think that Louis’s going to be ok?” Niall asled me as I hung up.<br/>
“I hope so. I get why he’s scared and Louis doesn’t like to admit when he’s vulnerable.”<br/>
“No, he doesn’t,” Niall said and the door opened.<br/>
“We’ll see you tomorrow Louis alright?” The doctor said and Louis nodded before he joined us.<br/>
“Is it going ahead tomorrow then?”<br/>
“Yeah. There aren’t any other options and delaying it wouldn’t help anyone,” Harry told us.<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“How are you feeling Louis?” Niall asked him.<br/>
“Not good.”<br/>
“Shall we go out for dinner? Relax a bit?”<br/>
“Yeah, ok,” Louis agreed and we all left the hospital together.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>
The boys took me to a fancy restaurant and we ordered dinner. I wasn’t feeling that hungry but the boys were trying to cheer me up, so it was nice. A few fans came up to us and we took some photos with them.<br/>
Why did you cry on the TV earlier? One asked me. She was only about 10 years old and I felt Harry rest his hand on my back.<br/>
“Because I’ve hurt my ear sweetie.”<br/>
Oh. Is that why Harry gave you a hug?<br/>
“Yeah,” I said with a smile and she reached up to touch my ear. Harry stopped her and I watched as she frowned before she smiled. Harry was working his charm but he also watching out for me. Niall then got up and took the girls back to their table. He chatted to their parents before coming back over to us.<br/>
They stopped broadcasting the show when Harry asked for the medic, He told me as he came back.<br/>
“When was that?”<br/>
Shortly after he hugged you.<br/>
“Ok. So people don’t know that I’m…” I said before I pointed to my ears.<br/>
No, Niall said as he rested his hand onto my arm. Come on, your dinner’s getting cold, He continued and I smiled. After the food, we had coffee before we headed back to Harry’s London flat. Liam had told Lottie what was going on and he’d left a message for my mum. I really wanted to talk to them but without them here, it wasn’t possible. We played scrabble to take my mind off things before I went to bed with Harry. He cuddled up to me and it was really good to feel his warmth.</p><p>The next morning, I woke up with both Liam and Niall curled up to me as well. It made me laugh a little before I realised that I needed to pee and I was trapped in the nest between the boys.<br/>
“Hey!” I shouted, unable to hear how loud I was. “Hey! I need to pee!” I called and they began to move. Harry opened his eyes first and I turned to him.<br/>
Ming Lo, He slurred as he was still half asleep.<br/>
“Let me out Haz, I need to pee,” I said and he moved enough to let me escape. Once I was done, I came back into the room to find all the boys awake and sitting on the bed.<br/>
Come here, Harry said as he held his arms out to me and I curled into his embrace.</p><p>Sometime later, Harry took me through for breakfast. Not that I could have any breakfast, so instead I watched the others eat and got ready for the taxi to arrive. I waited with a packed bag and Harry was going to come with me to the hospital while Liam and Niall stayed here. Harry was thinking was that I’d be in surgery in no time and the fewer people round me when I woke up, the better. I think he just wanted me all to himself.<br/>
Ok, the taxi’s here, Niall said as he looked out of the window.<br/>
Good luck Louis. I love you mate, Liam said before he hugged me.<br/>
You’re gonna be fine Louis, Niall also said before I hugged him. Harry then gently pulled on my hand and we went to the taxi.</p><p>The next hour and a half went quickly and soon I was in the anaesthetic room, about to go under. Harry was beside me and kissed me every few seconds. The anaesthetist put the mask over my face and I closed my eyes as I took a few deep breaths in. I was to grip Harry’s hand for as long as I could, letting them both know when I was out.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>
Louis had started to wake up about half ago, he was still half dreaming and he’d seemed restless. As he muttered and moved, I brushed my hand through his hair.<br/>
“No, no,” He said as he dreamt and I moved my hand into his grip. He then gripped it tightly and opened his eyes.<br/>
“Hey. Hey, you’re ok,” I said as I made sure that he could see me.<br/>
“H?” He asked as his eyes locked with mine.<br/>
“Yeah. You’re ok,” I said as I ran my hand along his face.<br/>
“I can’t hear...” Louis said as his voice shook. “I can’t...”<br/>
“They haven’t turned them on yet,” I told him gently before I kissed him. “Are you feeling ok?”<br/>
“Diz... Dizzy. Lil dizzy.”<br/>
“Ok love. You’re dizzy,” I said as I smiled and he became scared again.<br/>
“Can’t hear, you. Can’t hear...”<br/>
“Hey, hey. Love it’s ok, calm down,” I reassured him as he tried to pull away from me and he tried to touch his ears. “No, be careful love,” I told him as I stopped him.<br/>
“Why?” He asked before he turned his head to the side. “Argh!”<br/>
“No, babe. That’s why we don’t do that,” I said as I moved his head back so that he wasn’t leaning on either of his new implants.<br/>
“Hurts,” He said as he closed his eyes and I kissed him. He didn’t know why he couldn’t hear and he was being ever so cute about it. “Where are we? Are we home? Why are you not talking H?” He asked and so I tickled his face. “No, hee, stop it,” He said while giggling. He batted me away and opened his eyes again. “Stop baby.”<br/>
“Never,” I said and he smiled before he became serious once more. “Louis? What is it?” I asked as I leant over him more.<br/>
“My mum? Sisters?”<br/>
“They know honey, it’s alright,” I told him. What I didn’t tell him was that his mum was going to come down to see him and she wanted it to be a surprise. It wasn’t going to be for a few days, but she wanted her voice to be the first that Louis heard.<br/>
“Know what?”<br/>
“About your ears?”<br/>
“My ears?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“What’s wrong with my ears?” He asked and I smiled a little.<br/>
“Nothing, you’ve just had a bit of surgery.”<br/>
“Surgery? Why? Harry, I can’t… Why can’t I…”<br/>
“No, Louis, hey it’s ok,” I reassured him as he began to cry again. “It’s ok, I promise.”<br/>
“But, I can’t hear you H…”<br/>
“It’s because you’ve got ear muffs on ok?” I said and his sadness became confusion.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Here, they’re delicate so be careful,” I told him as I took his hands and let him gently feel the bandages over his new cochlear implants.<br/>
“Oh. Why am I wearing ear muffs?” He asked as he felt them.<br/>
“Because your ears are sensitive at the moment. Does your head hurt?”<br/>
“Yeah, a little. Fells like someone’s drilled into it,” He said. It’s because they have, I thought.<br/>
“It’s going to get better soon love alright?” I told him before I kissed him and he smiled.<br/>
“Thanks H,” He said before he began playing with my hair.<br/>
“What are you doing?”<br/>
“Makin you pretty,” He said and I leant forwards so that he could reach my hair more easily. He giggled as he played with it and that made me really happy.</p><p>By the time the doctor arrived, I had two plaits and a very happy Louis beside me.<br/>
“Oh Harry, it suits you,” The doctor told me.<br/>
“Thank you,” I replied to him with a smile.<br/>
“How’s Louis doing?”<br/>
“I think he’s enjoying himself a bit too much.”<br/>
“He was trying a new look on you,” The doctor said before he tapped Louis on his wrist and Louis turned to him. “Hello Louis, do you remember me?”<br/>
“Yeah, you’re my doctor.”<br/>
“That’s right. I’m going to have a look at your head so if you stay nice and still for me,” The doctor said before he lifted up the bandages and looked at the implants just behind Louis’s ears.<br/>
“How do they look?”<br/>
“They look good. Right Louis, I’m just going to check your vitals,” He said and I looked back at Louis, before I rubbed my hand over his.<br/>
“How are you doing?”<br/>
“Better. Why does my head hurt?” Louis asked. He was more awake than before now.<br/>
“You’ve had cochlear implants fitted.”<br/>
“Cockle what?”<br/>
“They’re to help you hear.”<br/>
“But...” He began and his eyes became full of tears once more. “I can’t hear you...”<br/>
“No. We need to let you rest then they’ll configure them. Nothing’s gone wrong, don’t worry.”<br/>
“Oh.”<br/>
“Everything looks good,” The doctor announced.<br/>
“So?”<br/>
“I’m happy for Louis to be discharged.”<br/>
“Great.”<br/>
“I’ll just get the paperwork so why don’t you give Louis a hand to get dressed?”<br/>
“I will. Thank you,” I said before he left.<br/>
“What’s going on Harry?” Louis asked me.<br/>
“You’re being discharged.”<br/>
“Oh, we can go home?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Is home where Liam and Niall are?”<br/>
“It is love,” I said before I kissed him. “Come on, let’s get you dressed,” I said and I got Louis dressed before he was discharged.</p><p>“Looking good Louis,” Paul said as he met us outside and I prodded Louis so that he looked up at Paul. “They look good,” Paul repeated as he gestured to Louis’s ears and he smiled.<br/>
“Thanks,” He said before he stumbled.<br/>
“Are you ok?” Paul said as he reached out but I already had Louis in my grip.<br/>
“Yeah, he’s just dizzy,” I said as I caught him. After a second he was ok and we carried on walking to the car.</p><p>“Niall! Liam! We’re home!” I called into the flat as we came inside. “Guys?” I called again, but there was no answer. “I wonder where...”<br/>
“Where are they?” Louis interrupted me. Well, he didn’t interrupt, he didn’t realise I had been speaking, but I hadn’t been speaking to anyone so it didn’t matter. “Harry?” Louis asked as I sat him down onto a sofa and I looked at him.<br/>
“Hmn?”<br/>
“What’s wrong?”<br/>
“Nothing. I’m just wondering where Niall and Liam are.”<br/>
“They probably went to bed.”<br/>
“Maybe. Do you want any water or anything?”<br/>
“Some water would be good, yeah,” Louis said and I got him some. When he had finished drinking I tapped him on the leg and he turned to me.<br/>
“Do you need anything else?”<br/>
“Shower. Then a nap.”<br/>
“Ok. Come on then,” I said as I stood up and offered Louis my hands. He took them and I stood him up before I wrapped my arm around his waist. He was still quite dizzy and I had to sit him down on the edge of the bath to stop him from falling over while I helped him to get undressed. I was very careful with taking his top off as I didn’t want to touch his head on either side and cause him any pain. “There, are you ok?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Ok. Now, we can’t get the external part of the implant wet so I’ve got you this,” I said before I presented Louis a pink shower cap.<br/>
“What? No way.”<br/>
“It’s this, or taking the external part off and I don’t want to do that as it’s all still very sensitive and it might be painful.”<br/>
“I’m sensitive about wearing that.”<br/>
“It’s better than the alternative.”<br/>
“You won’t tell anyone?”<br/>
“No. I promise.”<br/>
“Ok then,” Louis said and he put the shower cap on.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>
Liam and I came back into the flat after our shopping trip and it was pitch black. All the curtains had been drawn and all the lights were off. I turned the light on and we saw Louis fast asleep on the sofa.<br/>
“I guess Harry and Louis are back,” Liam whispered as he stood beside me.<br/>
“Yeah. Where’s Harry?”<br/>
“He might be asleep as well.”<br/>
“Maybe,” I said before we took the food to the kitchen. Liam and I then went to Louis and crouched beside him.<br/>
“He looks good Niall,” Liam said.<br/>
“He does.”<br/>
“Those must be the cochlear implants,” Liam said as he pointed to the bandages just behind Louis’s ears.<br/>
“Yeah. He would have been adorable when he woke up I bet.”<br/>
“Yeah. Right I’ll start dinner while you wake him and Harry up.”<br/>
“Ok,” I said as Liam went to the kitchen. “Louis? Louis, it’s time to wake up.”<br/>
“He can’t hear you Niall.”<br/>
“What? I thought these things weren’t meant to be helping him.”<br/>
“They turn them on and configure them after a few days. He has to heal and rest up first.”<br/>
“Ok. I’ll wake up Harry first then,” I said before I went into their room and saw Harry’s figure asleep on the bed. “Harry?” I asked before I got onto the bed. “Harry, Harry, Harry,” I said as I bounced up and down on it.<br/>
“Urgh, what is it Niall?”<br/>
“How did know that it was me?”<br/>
“Because only you would wake me up like this. What’s going on?”<br/>
“Liam’s cooking dinner and Louis’s asleep in the lounge. Why is Louis asleep in the lounge?”<br/>
“I kept tossing and turning and he complained, so I made him comfortable there.”<br/>
“Well, I need you to come and help me wake him up. I’ve never woken a deaf person up before.”<br/>
“Neither have I. Or I’ve done it lots of times and never realised it,” Harry said and we both went to the lounge. “Louis,” Harry said as he crouched down.<br/>
“He can’t hear you either Harry,” Liam called and I was transfixed by Harry’s new plaits.<br/>
“I know, but it feels weird not saying anything. Louis, come on love,” He said as he kissed him and shook his body gently.<br/>
“Look at Harry, Liam,” I said and Liam turned around.<br/>
“Bloody hell, what’s Goldilocks doing here?”<br/>
“What happened to your hair mate?” I echoed Liam’s comment.<br/>
“Louis happened. He was confused when he woke up from the surgery and he wanted to make me pretty.”<br/>
“He did a good job of that. Niall, get the makeup,” Liam said and we all laughed.<br/>
“Hmn,” Louis groaned.<br/>
“Come on Lou, “ Harry said as he shook him more.<br/>
“No,” Louis groaned as he turned to the side. “Ah, ah! Ow, ow, ow!” He cried out and I want over to his other side as Harry rolled him back over.<br/>
“Shit, is he ok Harry?”<br/>
“Yeah, his head’s just sore and the surgeon said not to put any pressure on his new implant for at least 24 hours,” Harry said as he moved his hand to Louis’s neck and Louis opened his eyes. “Hey. Are you ok?”<br/>
“Yeah. That hurt.”<br/>
“I know it did.”<br/>
“Hey Louis,” I said as I leant over him so that he could see my face.<br/>
“Hey Niall.”<br/>
“Are you ok?”<br/>
“I’m very dizzy. Who’s cooking?”<br/>
“Liam, he’s making dinner.”<br/>
“Oh,” Louis said before he sat up and he swayed a little on the sofa. Harry sat beside him and put his arm around his waist to keep him steady.<br/>
“Did the surgery go well?” I asked as I sat opposite him.<br/>
“Don’t know, I was asleep.”<br/>
“Of course you were. Do they hurt?”<br/>
“A little.”<br/>
“Awww. Do you want to play some cards?” I asked Louis as I showed him a pack of cards.<br/>
“Yeah, sounds good Ni. What shall we play?”<br/>
“Rummy?”<br/>
“Yeah,” Louis agreed and I dealt out the cards. After dinner, Louis joined my plan of playing spoons and Liam squealed throughout it as we all had to grab the spoons as quickly as we could. To make sure Liam played, the looser at the end had to have an ice cold shower. That looser ended up being me. In bed that night, Liam was shaking and he kept muttering about spoons, and I felt kind of bad. I think I’d caused him to have a nightmare about spoons. The next day. Louis was more with it and I wrote a message to our fans:</p><p>Hey guys, I know you that a lot of you are worried after the Graham Norton show the other night. Louis’s doing well and we’ll explain eveything soon, stuff is just in the process of being sorted out.</p><p>“Right Lou, I’m just going to have a look at your wounds ok?” Harry told Louis as he sat down on a chair and began to peel one of Louis’s bandages off behind his ear.<br/>
“Sis, argh,” Louis groaned.<br/>
“Hey, it’s ok,” Liam said as he sat in-front of Louis and Harry and I were able to see his cochlear implant.<br/>
“Woah, they look weird don’t they Harry?”<br/>
“They do Niall, yeah,” Harry said before he picked up a torch. Just behind the implant, Louis’s hair had been shaved and he had a few stitches in his head.<br/>
“Sis, ow, ow,” Louis groaned as Harry moved his ear slight.<br/>
“Harry’s being gentle, it’s ok Louis,” Liam told Louis and he nodded. Louis nodding caused Harry to accidentally touch a sensitive part of Louis’s head and he screamed.<br/>
“Argh!” Louis screamed before he shot hand up for him to cradle his ear.<br/>
“He moved. He moved,” Harry before he went round to Louis’s face. “I’m so, so sorry love,” He said before he kissed him. Louis then fell onto the floor and we all panicked.<br/>
“Fuck, Louis!”<br/>
“Shit!” Harry and Liam both cried out.<br/>
“Come on baby, we’ve got you,” Harry said gently as we all helped Louis to sit up. He was crying now and he was shaking. I got some water before I came back over to them. Harry was cradling Louis in his grip and gently shook Louis’s leg. He just curled into Harry, adamant that that was the safest place to be.<br/>
“Is he ok?” I asked Harry.<br/>
“I don’t know, he’s shaking a lot and I think that I really hurt him,” Harry said, and without much that we could do, we stayed with Louis on the ground.<br/>
“Feel sick,” Louis muttered after a few minutes.<br/>
“Niall, get a bucket,” Harry said and I got one quickly. Louis began to gag before he threw up. After a few more seconds, he looked up at me.<br/>
“Are you ok Louis?” I asked him.<br/>
“Dizzy,” He replied before he closed his eyes once more.<br/>
“I want to look at his other ear and see if that implant’s been damaged from his fall,” Harry said and Liam sat on the other side of Louis. Gently, we transferred Louis’s grip from Harry to Liam. I then helped Harry to get the bandage off Louis’s other ear and he inspected it.<br/>
“Careful Harry,” I reminded him.<br/>
“I know,” He said as he looked at it. “His wounds look good. I’m just going to call the hospital and see if we need to be worried about this.”<br/>
“Good idea,” I said as Harry picked up his phone.<br/>
“Niall,” Liam said as Louis began to gag again and I moved the bucket over. He threw up and I put my hand onto his back to comfort him.<br/>
“He’s pale, dizzy and he’s throwing up. Yeah, he fell and landed on his left ear. Ok. Ok. I’ll keep an eye on him,” Harry said before he hung up.<br/>
“Well?”<br/>
“His doctor thinks that the implant’s just been rattled and the dizziness is making him throw up. If he’s still throwing up in an hour’s time, I’m to call him back.”<br/>
“Ok,” I said as he came back over to Louis. He’d stopped shaking now but he was still looking pale.<br/>
“Can we get him onto the sofa?” Liam asked us.<br/>
“Yeah,” I replied and Liam moved.<br/>
“Nyo,” Louis mumbled and both Harry and I took a gentle hold of him. “What doin?” He asked as we helped to stand him up and he opened his eyes as we walked over to the sofa. Liam sat down onto it and tapped his chest. Harry and I both helped Louis to sit beside him and he lay his head onto Liam. I gently placed a pillow underneath his right ear and although he winced in pain initially, he quickly fell asleep.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>
Thankfully Louis didn’t throw up for the rest of the day. He was tired though, so we had an early dinner and he curled up with Harry for the rest of the night. The next day, we just played some video games and Louis seemed a lot happier. Harry kept kissing him and after he went to bed, I told the boys that I’d had a call from both Louis’s hospital and the hospital that his mum was at. Johannah was now well enough come to down to London and Louis’s doctor had said that they could turn on his implants tomorrow.<br/>
“That’s amazing,” Niall said.<br/>
“Yeah. I also want to get a tattoo done,” Harry chipped in.<br/>
“What? Tomorrow?”<br/>
“I want to get the tattoo of a cochlear implant, for Louis.”<br/>
“Really?”<br/>
“Yeah. He’s not seen them yet and I know that he’s worried about how his career’s going to be effected and how people are going to react to them. I want to show him that I’m going to there with him through it.”<br/>
“And you think that a tattoo is the best way to do that?” I asked him. I wanted to double check that this was about Louis and not just Harry wanting a new tattoo.<br/>
“Yeah. I’m really proud of him and I want him to know that. It will also give Johannah time to come down tomorrow morning and be there for when Louis gets his hearing back.”<br/>
“Ok. Good plan.”<br/>
“Yeah, I like that plan. Shall I come with you Harry?”<br/>
“Yeah, that would be good Niall, thanks.”<br/>
“Ok,” I agreed and we all went to bed.</p><p>The next day, I was making breakfast when I heard Louis’s voice in the corridor.<br/>
“Hello? Is anyone here?”<br/>
“Louis? Are you ok?” I called as I took the pan off the heat and went to find him. I know that he couldn’t hear me, but it was still good to act like he could for when he got his hearing back. “Louis, hey, what’s the matter?” I asked him as I found him and he turned to me.<br/>
“Where is everyone?”<br/>
“They went out, but it’s ok. I’ve made you breakfast and we’ll join them soon?”<br/>
“Where are they?”<br/>
“In town somewhere, I’m not sure.”<br/>
“Breakfast? What time is it?”<br/>
“11am, we both overslept.”<br/>
“Oh,” Louis said before he rubbed his eyes and yawned. I walked to the kitchen with him and he sat down on one of the bar stools. “What’s for breakfast?” He asked as I turned and put the bacon and eggs onto two plates.<br/>
“Bacon and,”<br/>
“Ah!” Louis yelped behind me and I turned round to see that he’d disappeared.<br/>
“Louis?” I asked as I walked round the table and I saw him laughing on the floor.<br/>
“I’m still dizzy,” He said before I then leant down and helped him to stand up.<br/>
“Sofa?” I asked as he looked at me and he nodded.<br/>
“Good idea,” He replied and I walked him to the sofa. We ate the bacon and eggs before we got ready and took to the streets. Louis wore a hoodie as he still didn’t feel comfortable in public with his new implants and I wore a hat to make him feel better. I led Louis to Harry’s location through the backstreets to avoid any rogue fans and Louis walked beside me in case his balance started to go.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>
“What are we doing here?” I asked as we stopped outside of a tattoo parlour. Was this where Harry ad Niall were? Niall wouldn’t be getting a tattoo and why would Harry be getting one when I still couldn’t hear anything? “Liam?” I asked and I turned to see that he’d opened the door. “This isn’t a trick right?”<br/>
It’s not. I promise, Liam said before he ushered me inside. Once inside of the shop, it felt weird not to hear all the needles whirring. I saw people grimacing in pain in complete silence. Liam then tapped my shoulder and gestured for me to follow him so I did. We went into a back room where I saw Harry’s shoes sitting one on-top of each other at the end of a bed.<br/>
“Really Harry? You’re getting a tattoo while I’m still deaf?” I asked loudly so that he could hear me over the sileant tattoo gun as we went into the room. Niall’s head then poked out from behind the tattoo artist.<br/>
Louis. Come here, He said as he gestured me over. I went over to him and he stood up to help support me as I swayed.<br/>
“Harry? What?” I asked as I saw him. He was lying on his side and some hair behind his ear had been shaved off. I leant forwards and tears came to my eyes as I saw that the tattoo artist was putting an ink version of an cochlear implant onto his head. “Harry. No, babe,” I said as I crouched down and took his hand. He had his eyes closed and he kept squeezing them as the tattoo artist worked. “Stop!” I called to the tattoo artist and he stopped. “Harry. Harry, love. Talk to me baby. Why? Why do this?” I asked as tears fell down my face. I couldn’t believe Harry was doing this for me, at least I hoped that it was for me as if it wasn’t I should be really concerned.<br/>
Ou. Cuz ... you. Nd, Harry said but his mouth movements were small and I had no idea what he was saying.<br/>
“I can’t hear anything Harry,” I reminded him and he stopped talking. After a moment, he opened his eyes and raised his other hand to my neck.<br/>
I, love, you, He said clearly and I nodded.<br/>
“I got that.”<br/>
I’m proud, of you, He said as he put his hand against my chest. This is to show, how strong you are.<br/>
“Aww, H,” I said as tears began to call down my face.<br/>
Please. Never hide something like this from me again.<br/>
“I won’t. I won’t. I promise baby,” I said as I kissed his hand.<br/>
If people make fun of you for these, Harry said as he gently ran his hand over one of my cochlear implants and I winced slightly as it was still a bit sore. They’ll make fun of me too. You’re so brave love, Harry said and he just made me cry more. Do a bit Louis, Harry added and I turned to see the tattoo artist holding the gun out towards me.<br/>
“Are you sure?” I asked and Harry squeezed my hand as both Liam and the tattoo artist said, Yes. I wiped my tears away and got a pair of gloves on. Soon, I was tattooing Harry and Niall was back holding his hand. Liam was helping me as I inked the simple line that went from the earpiece to Harry’s ear. Once I was finished, I gave the gun back and kissed Harry. Shortly afterwards, all three of us helped to sit Harry up and I sat beside him. He leant against me and rested his head against my shoulder. After a few seconds, I saw Niall laugh in-front of me.<br/>
He’s feeling dizzy, Niall told me.<br/>
“Welcome to my world,” I said and we just sat against one another until Harry was feeling good enough to move. We got into a taxi and the boys said that there was another surprise waiting for me.</p><p>I felt my heart flutter as we arrived at the hospital. Was this the surprise? Were they going to turn on my implants today? Harry squeezed my hand and I looked at him.<br/>
Are you ok?<br/>
“Am I going to be able to hear?” I asked as more tears formed in my eyes. It was a day of crying, lots of crying.<br/>
Yes, Harry said before he kissed me. Yes baby, you are. Come on, He said and I followed him out of the car. We wound through the same corridors that we had gone through when I’d lost my hearing and we ended up at the same room. The door was closed so I knocked and looked at Niall for the reply.<br/>
You can go in, He said after a moment and I opened the door. I stopped in my tracks and gasped as my mum stood up to greet me. Tears instantly fell from my face and I ran to her. I hugged her and she kissed me. She still had her baby bump, but she was here.<br/>
“You ok?” I asked and she nodded against my shoulder. “I love you mum. I love you, I love you, I love you,” I told over and over again.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>
My head was stinging really badly and I was feeling very dizzy, but I sat beside Louis and his mum on the examination bed as Liam and Niall stood up.<br/>
“Right then Louis, are you ready?” The doctor asked and Louis nodded excitedly.<br/>
“yeah.”<br/>
“Ok. You’re going to hear some clicking and mechanised sounds just while I get them connected up ok, then your mum’s going to help me to configure them.”<br/>
“Ok,” Louis agreed as tears filled his eyes. I held his hand as I knew that this was a big deal for Louis. First, the doctor took the bandages off before he half worked with Louis’s implants and half on a computer. Soon, Louis was clearly hearing things. The doctor nodded at his mum but signalled Louis to stay looking at him.<br/>
“Louis? Louis, can you hear me love?” Johannah asked but Louis didn’t react. The doctor fiddled with some settings as all of our eyes were fixed on Louis. “Louis honey? It’s mum, it’s Johannah,” She continued and Louis gasped before he put his hand over his mouth. “Hi Louis, hello darling,” Johannah said as she leant forwards and played with his hair.<br/>
“Can you hear her?” The doctor asked and Louis nodded. “Can you hear me?” He asked and Louis nodded again. “Tell me when it becomes less clear alright,” He continued and Louis nodded.<br/>
“I missed you honey, I really missed you. I love you.”<br/>
“Now. Oh fuck,” Louis said before he put his head into his hands.<br/>
“What’s wrong?” Johannah asked as she knelt in-front of him.<br/>
“I heard myself. I’m talking,” Louis said as he raised his head and looked at his mum.<br/>
“You are. You are. Can you hear me ok?”<br/>
“Yeah. I can hear you mum,” Louis said before he hugged her. He was crying now but all of us had beaming smiles on our faces, it’d worked and Louis could hear.<br/>
“Ok Louis, the other boys are going to talk one by one and I’m constantly going to adjust the input. Give me a thumbs up when you can hear them the best ok?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Ok, Niall.”<br/>
“Hey Louis. I’m really proud of you, do you know that?” Niall said and Louis nodded as he cried and he gave the doctor a thumbs up. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us earlier on.”<br/>
“Sorry,” Louis said and his mum pulled him in closer.<br/>
“Ok, Liam.”<br/>
“I had a nightmare about spoons the other day,” Liam said and Louis laughed. “It was all,” Thumbs up. “Niall’s fault. You’re also quite heavy.”<br/>
“Harry never complains,” Louis said and the doctor nodded at me.<br/>
“I’d agree with Liam though,” I said with a smile, waiting for Louis to hear me.<br/>
“See you are heavy,” Liam said and Louis frowned.<br/>
“Did Harry speak?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“You’re very quiet H.”<br/>
“How about now?” The doctor asked.<br/>
“Babe?” I asked and Louis nodded.<br/>
“Much better.”<br/>
“Come here,” I said and Johannah let Louis go. He stood up and myself, Niall and Liam all hugged him.<br/>
“We love you mate, so much.”<br/>
“We love you Lou.”<br/>
“You’re amazing love.”<br/>
“Thanks boys.”<br/>
“I think they look great Louis, sleek.”<br/>
“I haven’t seen them yet.”<br/>
“No, you haven’t,” Niall said and we let go of him before he went over to the mirror.<br/>
“What do you think love?” I asked as I came beside him.<br/>
“They’re not bad, they’re just a bit…” Louis said as he looked at them. “They’re on my head Harry. Forever.”<br/>
“It’s ok. Firstly, they come off so they’re not permanently attached. And it could be worse, you could have epilepsy.”<br/>
“Or you could only have one kidney. That wasn’t even yours to begin with.”<br/>
“Or two knees, neither of which work properly.”<br/>
“Or a fanny that looks like...”<br/>
“Mum!” Louis cried out to stop her going any further.<br/>
“Sorry, darling. But the boys are right, it could be worse.”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“I’ll show you how to take them off Louis, as you’ll need to take them off when you go for a shower,” The doctor said as he came over.<br/>
“Ok,” Louis replied before the doctor took one off. “I see.”<br/>
“Right, now you try the other one,” The doctor said and Louis did so before they put them back on. “Are you happy with how that’s done?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Good. Right, I just have to do a few more tests before you’re free to go,” The doctor said and Louis sat back down. We were all overjoyed that Louis could hear again and as the doctor did his final few tests, I opened twitter up.</p><p>Louis’s doing much better. We’ll do a video or livestream soon explaining everything. Lots of love, H.</p><p>That night we got some wine to celebrate Louis being able to hear again and his mum stayed overnight with us as well. The next day was the release of ‘Made In The AM’ so we sat with more wine and watched the numbers and sales coming in. Fans were ecstatic about the new album on social media and they clearly loved with it.<br/>
“Boys, I was thinking that we could perform one of our songs and put it onto twitter. Then we could explain what’s been happening with Louis at the same time,” Liam said.<br/>
“Yeah, I think that’ll work.”<br/>
“Are you happy with that Louis?” I asked him.<br/>
“I think so, but... But what if I can’t sing lads?” He asked and we all turned to him.<br/>
“Of course you can sing Louis, your hearing went, not your voice.”<br/>
“But what if I can’t…”<br/>
“Why don’t we try Louis? If you can’t, we can sort it ok,” I reassured him and he smiled a little.<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“Right, I’ll get my guitar,” Niall said before he disappeared off.<br/>
“How about we do, If I Could Fly?” Liam suggested. “It’s slow and calm.”<br/>
“Yeah, that would be good. Louis?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“I’ll let you know honestly how you sound,” Johannah said and Louis smiled.<br/>
“Thanks mum.”<br/>
“Ok, what are we doing boys?” Niall asked as he joined us.<br/>
“If I Could Fly.”<br/>
“Great,” Niall said as he sat down and the top of his guitar skimmed Louis’s head.<br/>
“Woah Niall, watch Louis’s ears.”<br/>
“Shit, sorry Louis. Are you ok Lou?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Right, Johanna. You’re on recording duty,” I said as I gave her my phone.<br/>
“Ok,” Johannah said before she got the camera ready. “Right, you’re good to go.”<br/>
“Ready Louis?”<br/>
“Not really.”<br/>
“Ok. 1, 2, 3,” Niall counted down before he began playing.<br/>
Song<br/>
“That was, amazing,” Johannah said as we finished.<br/>
“Really?” Louis asked.<br/>
“Yeah, you sounded great.”<br/>
“Can we hear it?”<br/>
“Of course,” Johannah said as she handed me the phone and we watched it back.<br/>
“You sound great Louis,” Liam told him.<br/>
“Do I?”<br/>
“Yeah, of course you do.”<br/>
“I’m not sure.”<br/>
“You do Louis, you sound great, listen to this,” Niall said as he replayed a bit but Louis still wasn’t convinced.<br/>
“I’m not sure boys. I don’t…”<br/>
“You sound great Louis, would we lie to you?” I asked him.<br/>
“No,” He replied.<br/>
“Right then. Johannah could you record again, we want to send a message to the fans.”<br/>
“Of course,” Johannah said and she got set up once more.<br/>
“This is for the fans Louis, it’s ok,” I told him.<br/>
“I know, it’s just. A lot’s changed.”<br/>
“I know, but you’re amazing Louis. And very strong,” I said before I kissed him.<br/>
“Ready to go boys?”<br/>
“Yeah,” Louis said and she began recording.<br/>
“Hi everyone, it’s Harry here, I hope you enjoyed our acoustic version of, If I Could Fly. As far as what’s been going on with Louis, we’ll let him show you,” I said and Louis turned his head to the side.<br/>
“These are cochlear implants,” Niall said as he pointed to them. “Louis’s been having some trouble with his hearing, so these are to help him hear better.”<br/>
“Yeah, Louis’s also a bit sensitive at the moment so he needs lots of your love guys,” Liam added before Louis turned back to the camera and smiled.<br/>
“We’ll talk to you all soon ok,” I said before I gave Johannah a thumbs up and she stopped the video. “Was that ok Louis?”<br/>
“Yeah, are you going to post the videos?”<br/>
“Yeah,” I said as Johannah handed me my phone. “Is that ok?”<br/>
“Yeah, it’s just. What if the fans hate it? Or they don’t like me with these? Or if they don’t think that can’t sing anymore?”<br/>
“You can sing Louis,” Liam reassured him.<br/>
“But we’ve got our last x-factor show in a few weeks and I’m terrified about it.”<br/>
“It’ll be fine. Let’s just focus on today alright,” I calmed him as I sent the videos off. “There, you’ll soon see what the fans think.”</p><p>An hour later, Louis checked my twitter and was reassured that the fans only loved him more because of what had happened.<br/>
“Told you so Lou,” I said as I nudged him gently.<br/>
“I’m still scared.”<br/>
“Why don’t we do some smaller performances, something more intimate with the fans,” Liam suggested.<br/>
“Yeah. But what venue? We’ve got a lot of fans Liam,” Niall told him.<br/>
“Yeah, but hey, Taylor Swift did those secret sessions for her fans right? Oh, sorry Harry, but we could do something like that, have less fans but make it great.”<br/>
“Isn’t that unfair on everyone who doesn’t come?” Louis asked.<br/>
“We’ll never be able to please everyone, but I think it’ll help to bring your confidence back up Louis.”<br/>
“I like it,” I replied. “I can text Taylor and see if she has any tips for running it.”<br/>
“Do you still have her number Harry?” Louis asked me with a frown.<br/>
“Of course I do, I never deleted it.”<br/>
“Oh, you old romantic.”<br/>
“Oi!” Louis complained.<br/>
“Shut up,” I said as I brought out my phone. “There’s nothing between us anymore.”</p><p>Harry: Hey Taylor, it’s Harry. I wanted to ask you about how you organised your 1989 secret sessions. Firstly, I want to check that this is your phone number, so can you tell me where we spent our first summer together?</p><p>Taylor: Hi Harry, it’s so weird to hear from you but yeah sure, we spent that summer by Woods Reservoir in Tennessee.</p><p>Harry: Great, thanks. It was a good summer and I really enjoyed it.</p><p>Taylor: So did I, it was loads of fun. I saw your video by the way and I know that both I and all of my fans are sending Louis lots of love, he sounded amazing and you can barely notice the cochlear implants.</p><p>Harry: Thanks Taylor, I’ll let him know. Look, the reason that I’m texting you is because Louis doesn’t feel ready enough to perform on the x-factor, so we thought that we might do some private sessions with the fans to help him bring his confidence back up. Given that you’ve done the 1989 secret sessions, we were hoping that you could give us some tips.</p><p>Taylor: Of course. I’ll send you my checklist that helped me to organise it. I would maybe brief the fans before they meet Louis though, I know they scream a lot when they meet you and if his surgery was recent, his hearing might still be sensitive.</p><p>Harry: Yeah, that’s a great tip thanks. Louis also says thank you for the compliment.</p><p>Taylor: No worries, I hope that it all goes great for you guys.</p><p>Taylor: Attachment</p><p>Harry: I’ve got it. Thanks again.</p><p>So that’s what we did. We all agreed that this was a good idea and we worked through Taylor’s checklist. Once we had a long list of fans, we rented out a big house for 2 weeks and began setting everything up. One we were ready, the bus arrived with the first set of fans on.<br/>
“Hello.”<br/>
“Hey everyone.”<br/>
“Hi,” Niall, Liam and I greeted them as they came out of the bus screaming and Louis was waiting inside.<br/>
“Ok everyone, be quiet. Shhhhh.”<br/>
“Be quiet guys,” Niall and I tried to shush them, but to no luck.<br/>
“Shut up!” Liam yelled and they all went very quiet. “That worked.”<br/>
“Great.”<br/>
“I never knew you could be so scary Liam.”<br/>
“Shut up Niall.”<br/>
“Right. Hello everyone. Now, I want you to keep this level of noise ok? Louis can hear, but his ear’s are still a bit sensitive at the moment so we don’t want you screaming while you’re around him ok?”<br/>
“Ok. AhhHH! WE LOVE LOUIS!” They screamed.<br/>
“Ok,” I said, and left without much choice, I pulled out some ducktape and everyone went quiet. “Now, if you scream again, you get ducktaped alright?”<br/>
“Mmhuh,” The fans all said as one.<br/>
“Wow, we should use it at all of our gigs Harry,” Liam joked.<br/>
“Seriously guys, you need you to be quiet ok? We’re going to let you in one at a time.”<br/>
“If you form a line, Harry and I will work our way down as Liam lets you in,” Niall said.<br/>
“Ok,” The crowd murmured before the got into a line.<br/>
“Ah, no push or shoving, we’ll get to all of you,” I said as they jostled.<br/>
“Good. Harry, go along and ducktape them,” Niall said and the fans cried out in fear as Liam opened the door and let the first fan inside.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>
The first fan came in and they hugged me.<br/>
“Hello love.”<br/>
“Hi Louis.”<br/>
“Do you erm, do you want a picture?”<br/>
“Yeah. I want your implants in as well,” She said and I smiled. Lots of fans came inside and went from me to the food table and I loved every single one of them. They all still loved me as a member of One Direction despite the cochlear implants and none tried to mess with them, which was an extra treat. Towards the end of the fans, someone came in who had cochlear implants as well. She refused a hug and smiled a little.<br/>
“Can I help?” She asked and I nodded.<br/>
“You can actually. With erm, the implants. Can you tell me that everything’s... Going to be ok?” I asked her shakily and she smiled.<br/>
“Yeah, everything’s going to work out ok,” She said before she kissed me on the cheek. “But Niall’s my favourite One Direction member,” She said and I laughed.<br/>
“Yeah, we all love Niall.”</p><p>The days and performances with the fans went very well. We chatted to them and their friends over various video calls and they were all lovely, which was nice to see. They loved all of the songs and it was great to hear which ones they loved the most and why. By the end, we regretted not doing it more as a band and I was feeling ready to go on the x-factor once more.</p><p>As soon as we arrived at the theatre, my nerves went. It just felt like being at home and all of the boys were beside me. This was our last performance before the break and the magical sound guys had discovered that they were able to tune my cochlear implants into the speakers with the help of my doctor over the phone. It did mean that I could only hear us singing during the song, and we had to have a minutes’ pause before and after performing as I was tuned in and out of the music system. It was entertaining though to make Simon Cowell wait for us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1D | I’ll Always Be Here</strong>
</p><p>Taking the boys up to the modern day and beyond. I’ve got some good idea’s but I’ve got a lot of ground to cover so be patient while I get a proper plan together.</p><p>Both Bear and Freddie will be in it as both Liam and Louis are dads now, but they will not be Niall and Harry’s sons.</p><p>Sit tight guys, I’m on it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>